Another Run of Events Ed2008
by 0-mirage-0
Summary: 2008 Edition. The mission is to infiltrate a school and who better than Fullmetal. With Roy posing as the father, and Alphonse back at Central, Ed's mission/school pressure makes parental Roy realize he might not be acting, and Ed realize it's okay to find a shoulder to lean on. -Rewritten and Reposted in 2012-
1. Chapter 1: Backtalk

**NOTE:** This story has been rewritten and reposted 11/02/2012. I strongly encourage you to read that version for a smoother more enjoyable experience. If you do not see the new version, please visit my profile and launch it. It has the same title : )

* * *

Another Run of Events:Version 2008

Chapter One

_Backtalk_

- mirage -

"We've had another run of events sir." Hawkeye report. Seconds later a fat manila folder left a resounding thud against his mahogany desk.

"I am on the phone." He covering the mouth piece and gave her his eyes. His voice carried with it the irritation dropping the folder just caused, but she didn't respond to his threats. She had known him for too long, and too well to find the menacing glare fearful. "It's been a car accident?" He asked turning back to the phone. The second lieutenant was on the line and the man was dreadfully unclear.

Today was like any other day, an early rise, not so different reports, not so different mishaps. Reports had continuously been coming in, the thin kind clad in light blue folders with red indicators. The remaining shipment of new recruits for Central had finished arriving, and they were now cleaning up. Central's more experienced, those which made the compound magnificently developed and sound, were being shipped about the country, stranding the entire first floor with _newbies_.

"Havoc you're not making any sense." He interrupt the man's rambling. "How was the horse involved?" He asked dragging Hawkeye's folder in and flipping back the cover. Havoc's story reached the climax. "Oh, it was a_ horse_ accident." He understood nodding as Havoc re-illustrated the situation. Falman, a horse, and a poorly made fence. "Broken leg." Hawkeye cocked an eye at this stepping closer to show her interest. "Horse accident." He mouthed and she looked sympathetic for a moment before casually waiting again. "Fine, fine issue the medical leave. Tell him to recover. I have to go." He said pointing down to the highlighted passage Hawkeye had provided and she reached over and turned the page for him.

It was a report. The fifth he'd gotten illustrating an unidentified alchemic substance turning up in a small well-to-do community in the East. It was a substance that was melting through their military base. Small and harmless, manned with a few soldiers and even less important materials, it was not so much the belongings they had in jeopardy, it was the fact no perpetrator was being found. No alarms being tripped. Their base was being infiltrated repeatedly and nothing was stopping it. From what they could gather it was an alchemic attach disguised with the salt substance afterward.

"Havoc." He growled to the man displaying his impatience and annoyance with the lengthy description of the horse trainer. Her long legs, long hair, soft skin, bright lips, round eyes, big breasts, amazing ass. He was a womanizer, but seeing a woman was one thing, hearing her described over the phone rather poorly a completely different one. It was time to end this. "There's been another attack?" He asked hanging up the phone without warning and Hawkeye nod.

"Not a single clue left behind." She report.

"This is a joke. Do you understand how stupid this is making us look Hawkeye?" He snapped ripping the papers up to get a better look at them. "That we can't even protect our base. One small insignificant base out in the sticks?"

"It's actually a wealthy city." Hawkeye correct and he flicked his eyes up again. "This is a blueprint." Hawkeye said noting his frustration and taking the papers from him gently and unrolling the delicate paper. "It's all residential sir, small community, a lot of money."

"Looks kind of like my home town." He sighed glancing about the zoning. It was an expensive plot of land, mainly all residential before a small town and large blue square. "What is this?"

"A school." Hawkeye supplied. "A very large campus. A private school, very expensive, and very exclusive for gifted children."

"A school hm. There's nothing much else in this town other than the school." He said sitting back in his chair and turning to her. It didn't make sense. There was basically nothing at the base being targeted. There was nothing even around the base. "You don't think the perpetrator could be a child do you?" He asked lifting an eyebrow and she frowned before nodding. Yes, that is what she thought. He could see her train of thought sitting delicately over the blueprints the way the sheet lay over his desk. The least obvious, but crafty. _A child._ "This is a rather extensive report Hawkeye." He said slowly giving the fat stack of papers a flick rolling her idea about. "What exactly are you planning here?" He asked growing a smile. She was such a surprise for him, all the time, excellent worker, close friend, and smart? _Was she ever._

"It makes sense that the perpetrator could in fact be one of the students. They range in age from eleven to twenty three. All of them honor students, excelling in several fields. Medical, engineering, electronic, biology, chemistry, and literature." Hawkeye report. "Extensive knowledge in just a few of these fields could create some of what we're seeing. It's possible with this high an IQ basic alchemy has been learned, and this substance sir, is reported to be made of mainly salts."

"Salts?" He repeat sitting forward and curling the back of the blueprint up in order to better see their base. It was simple, but strong. "I have it listed as melting a few walls Hawkeye."

"Exactly why I think there is something we're not seeing. I have prepared a POA sir." She said pulling a thin manila folder from her back and holding it in front of her. A POA: Plan Of Action, she had made a mission, she had put together a response and he hesitate for a moment before reaching for it. His fingers slid over the thin contents, illustration of the ideas, graphing of tactical maneuver, and small diskette of records needed for it. Hawkeye began speaking immediately, illustrating her plan as he opened it. "We place two agents undercover in the school, and two in the community. We'll wormhole our way through this, and investigate it from the inside out."

"Impressive." He said examining the graphics of her plan. She had four positions lined up and had already run it through clearance for success probability. Implanting would be easy, and if need be effective this weekend. "Whom are you sending?" He asked and she opened her mouth to speak before he cut her off. "I want to keep this internal of course." He warned. He did not want men he didn't trust in his missions. He never had. They were his crew and he was the captain, and he liked all things operating through them and himself. It was his ship mastered meticulously and which never floundered.

"I knew you would sir." She smiled. "That is why I would like to station Havoc at the school, as a gym teacher. Fuery in town within the local market, Falman at a residential house, and Edward in the school."

"Fullmetal?" He cocked an eyebrow glancing again at the large blue square illustrating the school.

"It's practically flawless with him sir. No one would suspect." She said and he heard a bit of excitement in her voice. How perfect it would be, how easy Fullmetal would work, how he would complete her plan. It was amazing, she couldn't wait.

"Fullmetal is in the west Hawkeye. Researching." He said sitting back with a sigh and surveying her outlines and the job descriptions and false background she had prepared. "He can't simply be uprooted and shoved into an undercover operation." He said turning to her. "And what's more he's not going to_ want _to be uprooted and shoved into an undercover operation, and I just had him here whining at my base a few weeks ago."

"If he is indeed conducting a nationwide search on alchemy sir. Then I think an unprecedented alchemic substance is right up his alley." Hawkeye countered and he was silent. Yes, yes it was. "Falman will of course act as his father so there is no suspicion."

"Falman just broke his leg and suffered a concussion. He's further north with Havoc and can't be moved." He retort handing back the papers and she frowned with the first flaw. "But I like this. I like this very much." He smiled complementing her plainly. It was simple, but meaningful and he did not do it often. "Put this into works immediately. Phone Havoc and tell him to get down here, and tell Fullmetal the same. If he gives you any problems tell him he'll be in my office being lectured until he can legally drink if he disobeys."

"Sir." She frowned as though not seeing how they would continue, but he did.

"Simply send Breda too, and make Havoc the father." He ordered waving this off and sitting back proud. Proud this was all going so smoothly.

"Sir." She repeat again and he was quiet waiting for her to elaborate because she saw a problem. Her face was frowning that way, the small pinch in her brow like a tiny pocket. His name was spoke in that tone, a patient warning like a mother to a child she sees carrying out a familiar act of disobedience."How sir?" She finally asked and again he was silent not seeing the question. "How can I make Havoc the father sir. He's too young, it's..." She trailed shaking her head and he frowned. Yes, that's right. Havoc wasn't just acting he had to actually have given birth to Fullmetal and he couldn't have done that unless he did so illegally. "Even if we fake that he's older. It would be ridiculous." She said and he sighed rolling this thought about in his head like a marble in a pinball machine. Touching upon each of his men all of which were too young.

"Breda is the next closest in age but still too young." Hawkeye said as though picking his brain and he released another sigh, heavier this time. "Of course..." She trailed and he glanced up with this tone, because she only spoke in this tone when she'd come to a realization she wasn't sure he'd agree with.

"Spit it out. I think this is an excellent plan. It's practically flawless; I already told you good work Hawkeye. Speak freely." He said quickly sitting back and waiting for this. He wanted to cross the finish line.

"Unless you do it sir." She suggest and he stilled. Him? On the field? In a residential house? "We could easily lie and move your age to say, thirty four." She said and if he didn't know her well he'd be offended. Offended and appalled she thought he could look thirty-four, but that was not what she was implying and he frowned mauling over this. If he didn't take it, then his mission would require outside help, and that he did not want. "Fine." He sighed bringing his hand down slowly to his desk taking this in with one fast gulp. Like a shot he threw it to the back of his mouth and forgot it, let it take effect slow at first and then all at once snowballing into the weekend. He wanted this stopped. He wanted the perpetrator captured, and he wanted to know what this substance was. If he had to go into the field and play house a bit it would be no problem. He was a soldier, and also a man, and he could take it. He would master it and conduct this mission from his own false house. It would be a ballet and the town would be their stage, and it would be flawless, and with the discovery of this new material he would be promoted.

They would all be promoted.

* * *

"Salts?" Ed frowned sitting up quickly and abandoning his slouched position on the couch. "Salts that's got to be wrong. Who melts a brick wall with salts? Colonel whoever you have reporting to you needs to be fired." Ed snort tossing the report back to the coffee table and he cocked an eyebrow.

"I did the report Edward." Hawkeye spoke up, and Ed looked a bit embarrassed and gave her a weak grin. "And it really is a salt. It's been analyzed by our top labs. Four of our top labs."

"Don't question women Fullmetal." He sighed getting up from his desk with a smug grin for the boy who frowned with the words. "It'll only work against you." He advised walking over to Havoc who was still reading over his packet with a frown. "Fuery what do you think?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and smiling to the soldier who shrugged a bit.

"Can we really pull this off? I mean, the town won't notice the addition of so many new people all at once?"

"That's a good point." Havoc nod looking up to him and he turned to Hawkeye waiting for her solution to this.

"In fact they won't." Hawkeye said confidently. "The school necessitates that a family member, or family also reside in town. So Fullmetal's enrollment and the colonel's sudden appearance won't bat a single eye. Also, because of this fact families move in and out in four year increments or less. Several false student aliases have also been introduced allowing Fuery to be a family member of one of them, and Havoc you being an employee of the school shouldn't arise any suspicion."

"I want credit for some of this when we find out what it was." Ed raised a hand lazily, speaking to the coffee table with a sly grin before glancing at him. "Since I have the worst roll."

"You have the worse roll." Havoc frowned sitting up immediately. "I have to be at work at seven Am." Havoc scowled dropping his packet to his lap as though this were preposterous.

"That's what time we come to work here Havoc." He scold the man leaving his eyes on the grinning blonde who had never showed earlier than twenty after a day in his life. "Of course, not every job can be as comfortable as the military." He said and Ed snort sarcastically. "And because we're all involved we'll all share equal credit." He said walking back to his desk and sitting down. "Falman and Breda will also be in on this since I plan on moving to the top with my team." He informed them and Ed smiled pleased with his words and all three of his soldiers were proud. "So for the time being, everyone go home and pack. And make sure you fully understand the draw backs which are not optional." He said and three frowns came back to him confused.

"Drawbacks?" Havoc echoed, and he firmed his face and made it dark.

"Yes." He snapped. "Havoc you cannot date. Fuery no pets, and Fullmetal your brother is staying in Central." He ordered quick and efficient. All three privileged removed and all three pairs of eyes lit up ready to argue, ready to rage a war on why such a privilege was necessary, normal, relevant in every way to their mission, and blending in. "Now, all three of you remove yourselves from my office at once." He snapped aware of what was coming. Of the words, and shouts, and protests, Ed was on his feet first ready to argue. "I don't want to hear one thing. One thing and I'll make whoever argues with me go undercover as a woman. And don't think I won't do it." He threaten, glaring ahead from his perch with all the venom of a mob boss. Shoulders hunched, fingers linked he was dark and serious. He didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to hear one god damn word because he was giving up things as well, and if he was going to suffer, than damnt, so were the rest of them.

* * *

"Let's go." He said handing some bills to the cashier and taking the plastic bag containing his juice, and small package of muffins from the man. "Hagane no?" He called looking for the boy.

"I'll come _when_ I am_ ready_." Ed snapped from an aisle, and with the shelving he couldn't even see the boy's head. He sighed closing his eyes and counting for a moment like Hawkeye suggest. She had administered soft directions when she administered his printed directions. Advice he could see in her eyes she was hoping would save them. It was a four hour drive and they'd been on the road for two before stopping at this gas station. So far Fullmetal hadn't spoken much. He'd arrived on time in the parking lot behind their base with his brother. A suitcase, jeans and a hoodie and said goodbye. The boy discussed small tactics with the rest of them before departing. They were driving together because they had to live together, and it was good for appearances. Just like Fullmetal not listening to anything he said was bad for appearances. And Fullmetal so far, had not listened to one thing he said. Hawkeye's advice for the ride was to stay patient, her advice in regards to the boy was to be friendly. No matter what.

"Get your _ass_ to this counter now." He growled taking a few steps to the aisles and Ed emerged with a glare a moment later. Flat mad golden eyes fixed on him, arms full of snacks before stomping past him calmly and delivering the landslide of sugar and fat to the counter before turning to him.

"You gonna pay for this?" Ed asked smugly and he made a face. Why the hell should he have to pay to feed the boy garbage? Why in the world Ed thought he was going to buy..chips, pretzels, chocolate cakes, and oatmeal cookies was beyond him. Then the boy said it, hook, line, and sinker. "Dad?" Ed emphasized the word in a long smug sound. _Daaad? _and he froze in his spot realizing the implication and the cashier cocked an eyebrow at him. Wondering why he was being a bad parent and not buying his child food.

"Just get in the car." He ordered under his breath handing over more money. Ed snatched the bag and start for the door. "That was uncalled for." He snapped the second they were outside and Ed pulled the passenger side door open and crawled in.

"If I get to be a kid again, I no longer have to pay for my stuff. I think the army can put forth some funding into our undercover work. Just file an expense report Roy." Ed chuckled all too satisfied in his seat. He start the car with a heavy exhale and backed out sending a wondering eye to the new shopping bag. It was all terribly unhealthy, and full of sugar, crisco, and god knows what else. He sent a hand to a cookie. "Get out, that's mine!" Ed snapped, yanking the bag insulted. "This is my food old man."

"It's my money." He retort taking one and Ed scowled at the drawback the boy had not considered. "If you want things so bad go get a job." He chuckled opening the wrapper as he drove and Ed sat frowning before retreating to a bag of chips when the boy's stomach rumbled.

"I am not looking forward to living with you Roy." Ed said crunching loudly as he bit the cookie.

"Yeah, and I am so thrilled." He said about the food and Ed nod as though relieved it was a mutual disgust.

"So just let me do what I am supposed to do, and stay out of my room. I get my own room right?" Ed asked and he made a face with the stupidity of the question. It could be no other way between them.

"Of course."

"Good." Ed sighed slouching down in his seat and propping his feet on the dash board adding the bag of pretzels to his lap and the boy looked positively domestic. Old worn jeans frayed about the ends and on the knees, sneakers no longer white with three red stripes on either side. A red hoodie with some sort of logo on the front. Looking at the boy and the way Ed sat slouched with his legs open, a casual demeanor as he sat chewing. He imagined this is what the boy would look like if he hadn't had his life. If he hadn't become military personnel. If he hadn't become an alchemist or lost an arm or leg. This was Edward Elric growing up in a small town with a small family and being happy. Going to school, getting a job, meeting a local girl having some children. This was the boy untouched by everything that had slammed into his life like a fist to his jaw. It was startling, the realization, and the perspective of Ed so young and growing. Eating and eating, since they'd started driving Ed had been eating. Consuming food and drink and sleeping and he could almost see the boy growing and changing in his chair. Ed was inquisitive. Playing with the knobs to the car, getting slightly excited when they had passed cows. He imagined if he had a different life as well, this is what it might have been like. If he had grown up in a small town, gone to school gotten married and had a son. This is what life might be like, driving him to school, buying him food, pulling over when need be. "What's wrong?" Ed asked startling him from his thought and he put his eyes back on the road.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so quiet?" Ed asked swallowing some of the bulge in his face before speaking again. "And you were looking at me, I _know_ you were. I am a foot away from you Roy; I _know_ when you're looking at me. What is it?" Ed demand and he sighed.

"In order for this to work we need to cooperate a little more." He said casually. The frustration he felt from earlier had faded and he felt more patient.

"I_ am_ cooperating." Ed argued instantly. "I am in this car aren't I? I brought clothes, left my brother didn't I?" The boy asked as though insulted these big feats weren't recognized.

"I mean between us Fullmetal." He said turning to the boy briefly and his eyes put Ed's back on the chips for some thoughtful crunching. "Let's just try and relax a bit more. Think of this as a vacation." He suggest and Ed sighed shoving the chips off his lap and to the floor.

"Can you pull over?"

"What?" He asked yanked from his heart to heart communication. His earnest attempt to bond with the boy.

"Can you pull over? I have to piss." Ed elaborated moving a hand to the door.

"You couldn't have gone ten minutes ago? We just stopped." He exclaimed.

"I didn't have to go then!" Ed snapped. "Now are you gonna pull over? Cause I gotta go!" The boy yelled grumbling curses under his breath as he pulled over. The pavement became gravel and briefly he remembered driving along the beach as he slowed the car. Not yet to a complete stop, Ed hopped out. They were the only car on the country road, and the sun was getting low in the sky as he watched the boy run out into the field some twenty feet and stop. He was left alone, watching Ed mess with his pants, before spreading his legs a bit and pissing. This was ridiculous. He never wanted to have children. This was a nuisance, and it was not only slowing him down, but costing him money. _Ridiculous._

Ed came jogging back to the car after a few minutes and climbed in buckling up. "Ok?" He asked giving the boy a dull look and Ed nod slouching back into his seat. The boy put his feet back up on the dash and tore open the pretzel bag.

"Ok. Drive." Ed nod bringing a pretzel stick to his mouth and biting as he shift gears.

* * *

In the dark, in the car, it was harder to read the map than he had anticipated. He got lost several times. Fortunately for him there were no witnesses because shortly after the sun went down Ed fell asleep in his chair. Head slumped to the side curled on the cushion covered partially with food, Ed was out cold. He was left to drive in silence. Alone his mind wandered more, and he add forty minutes to their drive before pulling into a decently sized brick house. It was fairly expensive, but not dramatically so. They wouldn't attract any attention. With a driveway on the left, the house had decent landscaping, and a small front porch. It was lit up softly for them and he ran his eyes about it several times before turning to Ed and frowning. He had half a mind to leave the boy out there in the car. "Fullmetal." He gave the boy's leg a push but Ed didn't even move. "Fine." He got out and head to the house, after locking the boy in the car. He would admit, he felt a bit nervous without any men in a strange community. He was wearing his gun of course tucked under his sweater and jacket. He walked to the lit porch and slid the key in the door before stepping in.

The house was modestly furnished for them and the heat was on and running. It was a basic town house design with a living room to your left, stairs in front of you. The kitchen was in the back and he found this dressed with light green tiles, and white cabinets. They were stocked with dishes and provisions, but an empty fridge. All in all he found the kitchen rather girly, and did not like it. The room was rather rectangular, dissected by the counter which jut out like a fat sideways L for some stools before their small kitchen table parallel the wall and sliding glass doors. This door unnerved him in the night, the bright light inside only illuminating them to the outside world. About most of the floor was a casual gray carpet which ran right up the stairs and throughout that small hall. The bathroom appeared on his right. It mirrored the kitchen, but was somehow less feminine stocked with soap, shaving crème, razors and shampoo for them. Three bedrooms, each furnished with a bed and dresser and one had already been stationed for him and Fullmetal. He had fake pictures of a smiling blonde who was his false wife from which he had separated, and one of a young boy who he guessed was supposed to be Fullmetal at an age when the boy may have been tolerable and even nice. Fullmetal's room had several posters up, one which brought about a laugh because it stuck out from all the others. A wet blonde in a small white t-shirt and shorts. Near her face Havoc's trademark signature of the H itself. There was also a bookbag schoolbooks and a large shopping bag he found himself curiously descending on before remembering the boy himself.

_He left to fetch his accomplice._

"Fullmetal." He frowned opening the boy's door and Ed's head slumped down startling the boy awake and bringing groggy eyes to him. "You're drooling." He point to the boy's mouth and Ed wiped it away with his sleeve looking past him to the house.

"That our house?" Ed asked sitting up slowly and he reached in and unbuckled the boy before picking up the chips and pretzel bags so Ed could hop out.

"Yes. Let's move in." He said walking to the trunk and opening it. Ed followed him rubbing his face before reaching in for his stuff.

"Don't eat my food." Ed mumbled to him shutting the trunk after collecting his suitcase and he ignored this and head for the door. "Roy? Did you hear me? It's mine and I want to eat it." Ed demand catching up quickly and he entered and carried his things upstairs. "You don't even want to investigate!?" Ed yelled up closing the door.

"Already did!" He answered and he could hear Ed trekking through the downstairs of their house exploring before coming up the stairs two at a time. He brought his suitcase to his bed and tossed it down listening to Ed walk into his room and drop his stuff before the boy growled and then there was the sound of paper being torn off the wall. He chuckled flipping his suitcase open and moving to a provided dresser when the boy appeared.

"I think this is yours." Ed said holding the girlie poster and he couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. Ha ha." Ed frowned dropping it to the floor before walking out and he chuckled walking over the poster as he unpacked. He brought casual clothing for about the house, and nicer dress for when he had to leave and enter the town, or tomorrow, the school to bring Fullmetal to it. Yes, school tomorrow.

"Fullmetal, there should be an alarm clock in your room." He said loud enough his voice should travel but he received no answer. "Set it so you can be up at seven." He ordered walking to Ed's room and knocking gently. When Ed didn't answer this either he pushed the door in and glanced around. "Fullmetal?" He called out before spotting the boy on the bed. Ed lay stomach down like he'd simply tossed himself on. Legs sprawled out, hands and arms inside the hoodie with sleeves curled up about himself sound asleep.

_On top of the covers._

_In his clothes._

He frowned at the boy adding_ on top of the covers_ and _sleeping in clothes _to his list of why he would never have children. This would be reason number two and three. Number one he'd already discovered and explored heavily with the boy: _backtalk._

* * *

His alarm went off dreadfully early. Six thirty, and he rolled over and shut it off closing his eyes for just five more minutes before waking up to the foreign sound of the telephone ringing at eight. He rolled over and brought it to his ear in the blankets. "Ello." He mumbled clearing his throat.

"Sir, you need to be up and getting ready." Hawkeye spoke and his mind woke up with the sound of her voice. He rolled over and sat up quickly. "I am on my way down now, I'll be there tonight. I hope everything goes well."

"Of course." He said hanging up and he got up too fast and left down the hall with his head feeling the landsliding weight of his mind. He opened the door to Fullmetal's room and found the boy curled up in his clothes, over the covers, dead asleep. "Fullmetal." He called giving Ed's shoulder a hard shack.

"Colonel what the hell?" Ed groaned cracking an eye. Half asleep Ed's hands came instantly pushing him away both offended and confused.

"You're going to be late for school. We're both supposed to be there at ten." He informed and Ed frowned like he was talking nonsense before he saw the boy remember and he was getting up. Rolling off the side of the bed and yawning he watched Ed stretch scratching at his stomach before waving for him to get lost. "Hurry up, we're twenty minutes from the school." He said leaving the boy and moving back to his own room. He pulled clothing from the dresser choosing a black sweater, his expensive pair of jeans, and his good black shoes. He was trying to stay casual as though he might have to leave the school right after the enrollment and be somewhere, but not anywhere as hardcore as an office. He had just laid everything out and uncovered his toothbrush when he looked up and through the doorway caught Ed in route from the bathroom to his room. In a full blown yawn stretching the boy's mouth, Ed walked along lazily scratching in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. This sight stopped him in his tracks as if he were intruding. As if he'd somehow appeared in the boy's dorm where he wasn't meant to be. He'd never seen Fullmetal with so little clothing. Never seen the automail as clearly as he could now. But Ed didn't notice and simply disappeared back into the doorway as he started for the bathroom himself passing the boy's room with a considerable amount of curiosity. Fullmetal was changing inside. Pulling the shirt over his head and yanking the shopping bag off the desk as he passed and arrived at the bathroom sink. He looked like hell and was rubbing his face in the mirror with only two hours to make this better and put up this parent facade.

"What the hell is this?" Ed asked sounding dreadfully annoyed. A tone he recognized and Ed stood in the doorway holding the shopping bag and glaring at him as he brought the toothbrush to his mouth and started brushing his teeth. Ed simply cocked an eyebrow at his action standing now in a wife beater and boxers before reaching into the bag and extending a piece of paper to him. "Is this a joke?" Ed asked and he took the paper brushing away.

It was Hawkeye's writing. A message of good luck, and not to be nervous blah blah blah, more girl crap, before instructions informing the boy that these were his school issued clothing and books.

"School clothes." He answered around his suds handing the note back and Ed snatched it and dropped the bag on the floor.

"I am not wearing them."

He spit into the sink rinsing his toothbrush. "What do you mean you're not wearing them?" He repeat as Ed reached into the bag and extend a print out. "This was all in your packet Fullmetal." He gave Ed a look of exhaustion

"No it wasn't. There wasn't a thing in there about issued clothing." Ed countered and he chuckled clucking his tongue. _Hawkeye was a slick one. _"Fullmetal." He scanned the page with his eyes. "It's a dress shirt and slacks." He droned.

"I am not wearing briefs." Ed clarified stepping up and pointing to the bottom passages. "I wear boxers. I'll wear what underwear I want, they can't tell me to wear them." Ed shot him a look as though this were crazy and he was quiet reading this over as Ed took the bag back to his room. He followed reading along. The school was very preppy as Hawkeye had said, and he'd been informed Ed would have to wear a uniform and abide by, her words were, all procedures. The boy had been issued three dress shirts, short sleeve with the school emblem on the chest pocket and three pairs of black slacks. He had a black tie but that was optional, and apparently was also to wear white briefs and undershirt. "This?" Ed said dumping the bag onto his bed and pulling at the t-shirt he wore. "This no prob. I can wear it. Blacks more my color Colonel but I can do it. Briefs, no. It's my ass I'll put what I want on it."

"Well they want you to wear them." He said offering a shrug and Ed made a face. "That means you'll wear them."

"What!" Ed snapped and he frowned folding the paper in half.

"You'll wear them or I'll court marshal you, it's already eight thirty." He frowned tossing the paper to the boy's end table and starting back for the bathroom to take a shower.

"You can't court marshal me over the underwear I won't wear!" Ed yelled stomping into the hall and glaring at him.

"Yes, but I can over refusal to do your military duties. Which for now is infiltrating the school like we said." He said pointing a strong finger at the boy before shutting the door in his face and starting the shower. He was only fifteen minutes into it, his hair washed and body scrubbed when Ed returned.

"Roy! There is no food here!" Ed yelled banging on the door and he shut the water off with a groan. "The fridge is empty!"

"Eat last night's left overs!"

"I did!" He groaned sliding a towel about his waists before opening the door.

"Fullmetal." He sighed starting for his room and the boy backed out of his way waving off the steam.

"And that's another thing; you need to call me by my name now. You can't call me by my state name." Ed complained following him before taking hold of his door and backing out to shut it. "You need to call me Edward! Or they're going to know!" Ed yelled threw the door and he chuckled as he pulled his boxers up and grabbed his shirt.

"I will Fullmetal!" He called back.

"Well you're not doing it!"

"We're not in public are we!" He answered hopping into his pants. He opened the door to Ed's glaring face while doing them up and the boy was even less impressed with this. "When we're in public rest assured I will call you by your first name. Edward." He smiled appeasing the boy and Ed relaxed a bit. The irritation tightening the boy's lips slackened, but his eyes stayed the same glaring little obs. "Is that the form you like? Do you prefer Ed?"

"Ed's fine."

"Eddie?"

"No."

"Edwardo?"

"No."

"Edwa-"

"Stop." Ed was brisling at what he was doing to the boy's name and he laughed sweeping the boy with his eyes. Ed stood in his dress shirt, it fit the boy nicely demonstrating the chest was firm and developed in a petite body, the automail looking strong so clearly visible. The boy's pants hung on him well, Hawkeye had made sure to get all the right sizes as was explained to him in her note to him which Ed was not to read. As a result Ed fit his clothes perfectly, and while he now looked younger and smaller, he looked appropriately fifteen. "You look..." He trailed trying to find something compliant and acceptable. "Intelligent."

"Thanks. You clean up nicely yourself." Ed snort giving his outfit a once over before turning to go.

"Wait." He snapped and the boy stopped and turned around. "How do I know you're wearing the briefs?" He asked with a skeptical squint which made Ed's patient expression fall to a frown in less than a second.

"I am."

"Show me." He ordered beckoning to the boy with his hand. He knew the boy well, and if there was one thing Ed was it was stubborn. The boy would not let go without a fight. The sudden brief-wearing seemed like too easy a win.

"What?" Ed blurt taking a small step back.

"Show me now." He repeat his order and Ed was silent, staring back at him before slowly pulling his dress shirt up and slipping his hand into the rim of his pants. The boy's fingers slid in along his flat stomach easily and pulled up a white band. "Don't play with me Fullmetal." He scold and Ed dropped his shirt glaring. "That doesn't mean anything. You could be wearing anything with a white band."

"So what." Ed growled.

"_Fullmetal_." He snapped firmly. The sudden noise in their quiet house made Ed stiffen and he watched the boy's shoulders tighten up in clothing which revealed the types of movements long red coats did not. Ed stood stiffly, glaring at him beginning a blush. "You're going to be thrown from the school and blow our entire cover if we don't get you in right. Now show me your underwear damnt." He ordered trying to put patience and friendliness in his words. Ed made a face with this statement, crinkling his nose so he could see the boy's little teeth before turning around. "No!" He snapped bringing a hand to his hair and running it through frustrated. "I don't want to see the white back of anything either."

"Well _what_ do you _want_!" Ed yelled turning back around angry that didn't work. "This is _ridiculous_ Roy! I shouldn't have to _wear _these clothes to _begin _with! I am _cooperating_ with the mission! You _can't_ court marshal me for that!" Ed yelled with anger emphasizing words like Ed were spitting them into the hall.

"Don't think I am bluffing either." He countered raising a finger and Ed looked nervous enough to stay quiet. "Now open your fly and show me."

"No _freakin_' way." Ed whispered taking a quick step back like he'd advance, before shaking his head.

"I am getting my gun." He deadpan turning to his room for his weapon. Which he wanted.

"I am not just _opening_ my fly! I'll show someone _else! _I don't _want _to show _you_!" Ed followed him quickly. Yelling Ed kept a safe distance while arguing and only became louder when he opened his dresser and pulled out his weapon holster.

"Will you show Havoc?" He asked turning around and slamming his cartridge into the bottom loading his gun. Ed glanced to the side for a moment before nodding nervously, face beat red. "You'll show him?" He repeat and Ed nod harder. "Good. Get your bookbag he should be here any minute." He ordered making a show of coking the weapon and Ed left stomping to his room.

"He's coming here!" Ed called and he start down the stairs wishing, hoping, praying for coffee.

"We were supposed to pick him up! But by now Hawkeye's called him, realized we're late and is sending him over!" He yelled hunting through the kitchen as Ed started coming down the stairs two at a time.

"I told you there is nothing to eat!" Ed yelled at him dropping his bag for the ringing door.

"I am not looking for food I am looking for coffee." He explained hating the concept he might not get coffee. Buried in the lower cabinets he could hear Ed let Havoc in, and the man sounded unusually chipper at this hour.

"Good morning guys." Havoc grinned standing in gym wear. A gray t-shirt and blue windbreaker with matching pants. The entire ensemble was complete only with the black running sneakers and whistle. _Yes, they had even remembered the whistle. _Ludicrous.

"Now show him Fullmetal." He ordered pointing to the boy whose face lit back up. Havoc however looked confused, but his eyes caught the man's cup of coffee, and nothing else mattered for just a brief breath of life. "How thoughtful of you." He said taking the warm cup with a smile, before that soft and merciful sip. Life was right now. _It would all be ok._ Havoc watched him drink and grin before he remembered why they were both standing there, and his frown returned. "Now Fullmetal." He snapped and Ed bristled and gave his hip a hard shove.

"Back up! Go in the other room or something!" Ed demand watching him back up a few feet and shake his head.

"No, they'll be no talking in code for you." He said and Ed growled turning to Havoc who was starting to look a little scared being in their house. He watched Ed undue his pants fast while facing Havoc and the guy looked lost. Then suddenly Ed was doing them back up while staring into Havoc's eyes. "No! Look at me Fullmetal." He ordered and Ed wait as long as possible before moving to glare at him again. "Havoc what underwear was he wearing?" He asked.

Havoc made a face. "What Sir?"

"Boxers or briefs?" He asked keeping a calm smug look on his face in response to the boy's dark glare.

"Boxers sir, but Ed didn't you always wear boxers?" Havoc answered turning to the boy and Ed let his head drop back like that was the end.

"Jean!" Ed slapped himself in the face as he pulled up his gun. "Havoc you bastard."

"Lie for him and I'll court marshals you Havoc!" He snapped stopping Havoc's sympathetic face in its tracks.

"Sorry Ed. Looks like you'll just have to tuck it in and wear 'em." Havoc said before laughing at his own joke. Ed didn't find this funny.

Twenty minutes later

"You two have made me late on my first day. It looks so unprofessional." Havoc griped from the backseat. To better protest, their seats were kicked a moment later and he drove glaring ahead to the road, both hands on the wheel.

"We're supposed to be there right now." He grumbled.

"Cry me a river." Ed waved this off before sitting up on sight of the school. It was massive, impeccably kept. Acres of dark rich grass, furnished landscapes, large windows, solid brick, and slate. It was classic, massive molding about the tops and doors, promising an interior of excellence. "Holy Shit, this is it?"

"This is huge!" Havoc sat up in the back face on the window like Ed as he pulled in frowning.

"Pick your jaws up; we're supposed to have seen it already." He ordered parking in the vacant handicapped spot to save time. This was supposed to be fast. "Fullmetal remember." He said turning to the boy as he climbed out.

"I know-I know Roy." Ed groaned.

"I gotta run guys. This will be the last time I get to know you here Ed. Good luck." Havoc grinned and they bumped fists before Havoc was jogging toward the side entrance and Ed was left grinning ear to ear.

"Let's just get this over with." Ed sighed exhausted after the morning events. He felt the same. He didn't want any more obstacles no matter what they had to do. He was sucked dry and he'd only been up for two hours. Bad coffee. No breakfast. Foreign clothing. Foreign house. And his list had grown. Number three was now: Refusal to wear purchased clothing. AKA: briefs.

The school headmistress rose from her desk with a smile as they entered her office. The school was a mansion inside, shining floors, marble trim, and cherry on the walls. He felt like he was in a museum rather than a school, and the principals did not disappoint. Elegant bookshelf built into the wall behind her, large mahogany desk and two leather chairs in front, she stood and extend a hand for the boy who entered in uniform, and he followed. "Edward Elric."She spoke and he watched Ed almost trip with the sound of his name. His own steps didn't fumble, but he felt heat in his stomach. "My name is Marianna Sallsburry the Principal here at Workashire School. Mr. Elric, such a pleasure." She smiled shaking his hand after dropping Fullmetal's and the boy sat quickly looking uncomfortable as he nod. "Let me just say, on behalf of the school welcome to you both." Marianna said and her mouth was thin, her hair grayed. She was late forties and had a stern pinch to her. She was polite and inviting in speech, but her body was twig like assuming a cold and sharp aura. "I was so very pleased to receive your transcript, Edward your grades were very impressive." She smiled turning to Ed who like him was dead silent and stiff after she had spoken his real name. His head was racing as to how this had happened when they were both supposed to have aliases. "Don't be shy Edward." Marianna laughed after a moment startling him back to life and Ed mustered a smile.

"Thank you."

"Thank you ma'am." She correct quickly. "I am sure you're aware of how high we pride our standards here at Workashire Edward, and Mr. Elric of course I know you're aware. Your letter of application came very highly recommended. Of course because you're new Edward we'll allow you some leniency, but don't think you can slack young man because we'll have none of that." She smiled shaking her finger at the boy who was hiding his frown. Ed was sitting perfectly straight in his chair and he glanced at Ed from the corner of his eye noting the stiffness in his shoulders.

"Please, rest assured we're happy to be here. You're school is magnificent." He smiled easing the tension and the woman sat back bursting with pride "I just hope that Edward can be properly stimulated and accommodated for." He said giving her a smile and placing his impression appropriately grateful but firm none the less. It seemed obvious to him, had this been real Ed should take all priority. His son would come first.

"Yes we've composed a schedule I believe you've already seen but..." She smiled sliding it across the desk and he took it before handing it to Ed who was itching to see. "He's fitted with all the mandatory classes, as well as advanced placement math and science."

"Wonderful." He smiled giving her a nod.

"This of course is also for you." She said sliding a three sheet packet to him. "Just another overview of our conduct and standards, and of course a reminder of the donation you've pledged." She smiled turning the pages slowly and offering him a pen and he smiled noting Fullmetal's soft snort at the word 'donation' instead of fat tuition. Marianna however caught this as well and sent the boy a look as he signed. "Edward we'll have someone show you where all your classes are and give you a tour so you get settled in. Your lunch is covered in your payment but anything additional will necessitate additional funds. You'll be required to have your gym things here by tomorrow and we'll send home all the additional papers your classes require for review tonight." Marianna smiled sitting back. "Can I answer any questions for either of you?" She asked with a smile and he glanced at Ed, but the boy shook his head and he offered a polite nod.

"No, thank you so much for seeing us." He extend his hand and she shook it firmly before shaking Fullmetal's when he offered it as well.

"No thank you Mr. Elric." She sat back giving them a nod as they turned for the door. "And Edward if you have any questions please don't hesitate to stop and see me."

"Thank you ma'am." Ed replied obediently, but he heard the boys underlined irritation and they left her office informed someone would arrive to show Ed to his classes. The office was well laid out but staffed too heavily and they excused themselves to the hall where Ed breathed a sigh of relief. "Geez, who sat on a pole this morning." Ed grumbled and he smiled.

"I think we did alright."

"Are you kidding? I am freaked out of my mind. Roy, how did she know my name?" Ed hissed giving him a shove and he frowned

"Something was botched somewhere, because our story was running but your name wasn't fully covered."

"Do you think someone will make the connection?" Ed asked nervously and he chewed on this for a moment taking a glance at the boy who stood alongside him. Ed was short for his age, a thin petite build, large appetite, and large mouth.

"No." He shook his head keeping the fact the boy looked too small and immature to be an alchemist to himself.

"Thank god." Ed groaned before looking up when a young girl appeared wearing the same dress shirt, plaid skirt and sneakers.

"Edward?" She asked meekly and he took a step from Ed with a smile. He was anxious to see Ed interact with people his own height and age.

"Yeah?" Ed responded and she smiled.

"My name is Clarissa; I am here to show you around. You're new?" The girl asked giving them both a smile and Ed perked up instantly.

"Thanks. I just moved in." Ed said giving him a wave with eyes trained on her, and he chuckled watching them start off down the hall. Ed seemed comfortable about his peers. This was good. He watched the boy talk to the girl, getting close with a few words and making her blush. This brought a smile to his face and when the boy held a thumbs-up behind his back he turned to leave with his laugh. With all well at the school, there was the new and pressing matter of how and why the school knew Ed's name.

* * *

"It's about time you got here." He said as Hawkeye let herself in with a bag of groceries. She stopped with his tone and no doubt he looked irritated sitting on the living room couch surrounded by print outs and blueprints. "I was greeted by the principal this morning as Mr. Elric."

"What?"

"Edward Elric is now a member of that school." Hawkeye looked horrified and he felt relieved she had not in fact somehow given the school the boy's name. He felt relived her horrified response was on the same side as his horrified response.

"That's impossible; we had it all set up. You're last name was supposed to be an alias."

"I assumed so." He said holding up her POA and with this she gave him a look and head to the kitchen phone. To do this she took the groceries with her and sat the bags on the counter and in his mind food moved from priority two, to priority one.

"Havoc it's me." Hawkeye was on the phone watching him unpack the groceries. Cheez-it's, pasta, ramen, chicken, juice, soda, ketchup, mustard, tuna fish, peanut butter, jelly...he gave up unpacking and opened the Cheez-its. She was speaking quickly as he stood crunching and watching her rub at her face before hanging up irritated.

"It's his fault?"

"Somehow it is. He mailed everything over to the school." She groaned coming to him and standing silently with eyes taking him in. This was her '_how are you_', this was her _'how are you holding up'. _She was studying him with her eyes monitoring what he did. He both liked and hated this, like it because it was something between them, something he could notice about her and her about him. This is how he was the colonel. This was how she was the first Lieutenant. It had to do with how close they were, and how well they knew each other. Still, he also hated it because it made him feel weak when he couldn't hide anything from her. Even his own stupid emotions.

"Everything's going fine." He said averting his eyes. "We arrived sort of late, but they didn't mention it. Havoc has been doing his thing and I assume everyone else is too." Her silence confirmed this.

"How is Edward?" She asked and he gave a shrug as they listened to the door open and close. Ed came in and there was noise by the door before the boy was starting up the stairs two at a time. "He hasn't said anything to anyone now that he's home." Hawkeye said backing up to peer out the doorway.

"He doesn't know where we are either." He said giving another shrug becoming curious when she smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"He took off his shoes when he came in." She said turning to him, but he failed to see the significance of this. "He's recognized this as his home for now." She explained turning to him before sighing thoughtfully. "One person I would like to meet in my afterlife Colonel, is his mother." She said unpacking the groceries slowly with the sort of grace only a woman can have. "There is something I want to tell her." She said looking up and he was dead silent listening. He was entranced with the conversation, the prospect someone could have hopes to meet someone after they died, and of all people Fullmetal's mother. Not a great inventor, or a famous painter, the mother of one small boy. Hawkeye was amazing, and she sent him a smile opening the fridge and packing some things in before Ed made himself know.

"Am I alone in this house!" Ed yelled coming down the stairs searching for life. "I am starving!" Ed announced coming in wearing loose gray pants and a black t-shirt. "Hawkeye." Ed greeted pulling back the open fridge door to reveal her. "How are you?"

"Fine." She turned for more groceries as Ed became one with the fridge. "How was your first day Edward?" She asked and he was starting to get the weird feeling that they were all playing house and in fact no one was working at all.

"Weird." Ed reported opening a cheese stick like a banana. "The kids in my school are snobs, the teachers are worse, and no one's said anything about alchemy." The boy report eating the cheese strings quickly already searching for more food. "I have a ton of classes and a ton of homework I am not doing, so what do you want me to do with it?" Ed asked picking up items before frowning at the apple Hawkeye sat in his hands. Ed made a face at the red fruit before looking at the open Cheez-it box with interest. He saw this and took the box off the counter and moved to stand holding it. It was _his_.

"Is he supposed to do the homework?" He asked Hawkeye who gave a sigh when Ed sat the apple aside disinterested.

"We're going to make something up with the school in order to get you homework free for the first two weeks Edward." Hawkeye report closing the fridge and leaning into it. This was the first time he noticed how nice she looked. Outside of work she wore her hair down with a loose white dress shirt and skirt that ran almost to her ankles. A small silver necklace decorated her simply, but elegantly. "Be prepared if anyone is to mention it, it is due to the divorce and some depression pills." She warned and Ed frowned before sighing.

"If it gets me out of that." Ed pointed to the ceiling where his bookbag was located. "I am down with it." Ed agreed standing alongside of him tugging at the Cheez-it box. He held it firm. "Will this take longer than two weeks?"

"We don't want it to." He said and Ed yanked the box away with a sarcastic '_thank you_' and started eating.

"I have to go now; I'll be in town mainly with Havoc. I'll call as soon as I find out about the name issue." Hawkeye said giving them both a smile and Ed waved moving to the small kitchen table with the box. "Call me for anything." She reassured heading to the door, and he watched her walk. "As always." She added before the front door closed behind her and the soft touch that had entered the house with her, vanished.

"Are Cheez-its dinner?" Ed asked and he sighed at Fullmetal's eating head of blonde hair which had merged with the box. Outside of the question the boy asked, which was spoken about the food in his mouth there was nothing but crunching, and he wondered briefly if he had eaten as much when he was a boy.

"No, I am making myself something." He said turning to the food Hawkeye had left and Ed looked up with the keyword '_myself_."

"Will you make something for a man on the clock?"Ed asked grinning as he filled a pot with water and he laughed. Ed was pleased and let out a satisfied chuckle before looking to the phone which started ringing. He let it go for three before sitting it to his ear waiting for whichever of the team was calling. After a moment of silence he became nervous and the change in his expression made Ed nervous and the boy stood slowly eyes locked on him.

"Ah..hello?" The other end finally managed and he sighed.

"Who is this?" He demand even as the voice became familiar.

"Ah Colonel? Hello, it's me Alphonse. Can-Is-can I talk to my brother please?" Alphonse asked with a voice even smaller on the phone. His facial slump to this request brought Ed to the counter looking confused but ready to join him in annoyance.

He extend the phone. "It's your brother." He deadpan. "Calls to and from Central cannot happen." He scold and Ed swiped the Cheez-it box from the counter before yanking the phone from him.

"Aru." Ed smiled into the phone. "Fine, you?" Ed dumped a small pile of Cheez-its to the counter and began stacking them while talking. The boy was chatting back and forth calmly with Alphonse about Central, and then laundry which needed to be done, then a cat the latter had found before Ed's tone changed. "Different, I, yeah...well I am gonna have to try...cause I am not really..." Ed trailed with his words backing into each other like cars piling up. _Reluctant to speak_. He could hear it in the boy's voice. Ed was reluctant to speak honestly with him in the room so he casually abandoned the pot and left to get something. He left loud footsteps on the stairs before sneaking back toward the doorway when Ed started talking freely. "They're getting me out of all the homework for two weeks, but I was there all day and I can't see a single suspect." Ed report dully. "No, I don't really like it at all. Everyone there has lots of money Aru." Ed report and he heard the little Cheez-its fall over when the stack got too high. "I miss you." Ed confessed quietly. "I am here all by myself with the colonel." Those words hurt a bit. _All by myself._ Even though he was there Fullmetal felt alone. Was this because the bond between the brothers was so strong the older would feel alone without the younger for any separation? Or was he so less of a person to Ed that he could not fill even a single social void. This bit at him and stuck like a flea. "I stick out in the school. The kids don't like me Aru." Ed continued and he heard irritation now, frustration, and disappointment. "Yeah right!" Ed laughed before the stack of Cheez-its fell over again. "That will go over real well." Ed chuckled before there was crunching. The stacking had gotten old. The stacking was no longer fun. Ed was eating the building materials. "When Roy comes back I gotta get off ok." He frowned. Apparently he couldn't fill any social voids. "I know I know, it's only my first day blah blah blah." Ed droned but his voice was lifting, the smile coming more frequently after just talking to Alphonse. "I will. I don't think I am allowed to call you so don't tell anyone if I do." Ed hushed and he stifled a smile. "Yeah he said he'd court marshal me but he's full of hot air. You know the Colonel." He felt fire rise up inside him with these words._ Full of hot air was he!_ He was going to beat the boy. Number four: Snide ass remarks. "Yeah he's ok." Ed said stopping him before he walked into the kitchen to beat the child. "His room is near mine Aru, I'll be fine. I should be able to deal without you for a while. Hold up ok without me...ok." Ed was beginning departures, wondering where he was and he backed up a bit before striding in casually. Ed glanced up and watched him turn the stove back up and retrieve pasta. "Tell Maria I say hi." Ed chuckled before turning the phone down a bit to speak to him. "Make a lot."

"Are you bottomless?" Ed only grinned bringing the phone back to his mouth.

"Ok, I will, bye Aru." Ed hung up as he read the back of the pasta box. After several minutes of silence he glanced up to the boy who was just standing there quietly. "Can I ask you a question Fullmetal?" He asked and Ed wait for it. He sat the box down and moved to the jar sauce Hawkeye had bought. Garden mix, it was supposed to contain piece of vegetables and things. "Do you feel safe here?" He asked and Ed made a face.

"What do you mean?"

"Safe. We're staking out a location, do you feel safe here."

"I feel safe no matter where I go colonel." Ed grinned propping his automail up as if to show him. The metal on the counter hit roughly, but Ed didn't feel it, and didn't notice the hard sound it made. He looked it over before opening the jar.

"I want you to know we're guarded well, and we're safe here." He said popping the top and Ed was frowning as he listened. "Just so you're aware."

"Thanks." Ed mumbled confused before tossing the empty Cheez-it box over the counter like a basketball player and grinning when it fell into the garbage. "Score. The Fullmetal Alchemist one. Flame Alchemist..." Ed trailed and he glanced up. "Zipo." Ed taunt heading for the door. "I am going to take a bath." Ed called back before taking the stairs two at a time and he dumped the pasta into the pot. The small hard shells sprinkled in like sand filling a bucket.

* * *

Ok everyone! That was my first chapter! –wooo, this baby is old so spelling and grammar checking is a big pain in the you-got-it!

Please let me know what you think! This is the second Fullmetal fic I am posting, but it won't be my last : ) I post chapters every Friday, and only post completed stories so you can be sure this will run till it's done!

Please take the time to leave a review –_anything!_- Reviews are easy to do and keep authors going.

**Next chapter:** _In This Together_ will be posted **Friday 02/29/08**


	2. Chapter 2: In This Together

Another Run of Events

Chapter Two

_In This Together_

- mirage -

"What the hell is all this crap?" Roy asked when Fullmetal pushed papers to him chewing. They sat at the kitchen table in pajamas. Fullmetal now wore his black wife beater and boxers, and he wore his favorite pair of blue cotton pants.

"They gave me this. Stop touching, I am putting it in piles." Ed scold leaning over his dish to the mess between them. They had heaping mounds of pasta. Pasta that did not want to fit into their bowls. They packed it in, mashing the ones at the bottom, forcing down the ones on top and poured in the sauce. All the sauce they could fit. They filled their glasses with grape juice and added three packages of poptarts to the table per Ed's request. "Ok this is biology." Ed informed stabbing noodles fast, pushing them into his mouth, and climbing to his knees in his chair to reach everything easier. The boy separated papers into a little piles. "English. Math. History." Ed broke the papers down into easy group ignoring the complex classes he was taking. "Homeroom-crap, office-crap, crap-crap." Ed declared sinking back to his dish after swallowing everything. He stared at the papers in silence and with lack of development Ed pulled over a poptart and ate half watching him.

"This is ridiculous. Why would they send me outlines of your classes and what you're doing?" He asked making a face as he rummaged through the papers. "This is worse than work." Number five: _Lots of useless papers._

"I guess they think you'd want to know. If you really were a parent and really had a kid you'd want to know." He glanced at Ed with the insight. It was a strong valid point, but Fullmetal was just swirling his pop tart in his sauce.

"You need a physical." He deadpan reading one of the office papers. Ed nod. "And they want you to take sports."

"I'll take one." Ed said casually. "What do they give me?"

"What do you want?" He asked looking at the list.

"Something where I can punch stuff."

"They're not going to let you box with that Fullmetal." He gave the boy a look when Ed made a fist with the automail.

"Then something I can kick."

"Soccer."

"Too cliche."

"Soccer."

"Fine." Ed sighed. The boy gave him a pen and he began sighing and initialing. Course outlines, emergency contact information, dates, and reviews.

"We'll get your physical tomorrow morning. They seem like they want you to have it badly." He said picking up the paper and moving to the phone. Ed grabbed another pop tart. "They said they want you to have it by the end of the week so we'll over achieve." He chuckled as he dialed Hawkeye. "Sign up for soccer tomorrow."

"Will do pops." Ed answered around his food before chugging his juice. He lift an eyebrow.

"Don't call me that." Hawkeye picked up. "Ever." He add as she greet him. "Again." He clarified.

* * *

"Breakfast foods!" Ed yelled locking the door behind him and racing to the car as he climbed in. "I am talking about having _breakfast_ foods in the house so we can have _breakfast_." Ed growled climbing in wearing his uniform and he waited for the boy to buckle with his hand on the key. Ed looked recovered from the move, energetic and ready to go with the dress shirt only flattering him. He was pleased the transition into this mission had gone so well, before the absence of what they needed brought a frown to his face. 

"Where's your bookbag?"

"Ah! Damnt." Ed growled shoving the door open and running back for the house.

"We're going to be late!"

"I know!" Ed answered unlocking the door and running in before emerging with the bag and locking it again. " Stupid bookbag." Ed threw it to the floor and buckled. "Go. Drive, go."

"Backseat driver." Ed sighed and slouched down. "Do you have gym today?" He asked and Ed mumbled confirmation. "Good. Make sure you don't slip up with Havoc. And make sure he doesn't slip up." He ordered and Ed grinned. "And you better be wearing your briefs cause they're going to notice."

"I am not, but I brought 'em." Ed sighed and he threw the boy a look. "I said I brought em! I am not going to the doctor in 'em, and get off my case about them Colonel! I don't pry into your personal life!" Ed yelled at him giving the dash board a kick looking more exhausted and miserable with the topic than angry.

"This isn't your personal life, this is-"

"Yes it is! So just let it go!" Ed snapped and he gave his head a shake and held his tongue. Patient. Friendly. Patient. Friendly. "How long is this gonna take? They seen automail before, or are they gonna try and dissect me on the table?" Ed grumbled climbing out before he completely stopped and he bit his tongue. Patient! Friendly! Patient! Friendly!

"Do I look like a doctor?" He couldn't keep his sarcasm hidden as he followed Ed to the clinics main doors. "Don't be so touchy." He suggest, but he could see Ed's stiff shoulders and tense back though his shirt. "It'll be fine Edward." He said gently laying his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"If they haven't seen it before they get weird. Pretending like they're trying to make sure I am healthy, but they're just curious." Ed muttered turning to him before brushing his hand off. "And don't lay your hands on me like I need support. I am the one who had these put on me." Ed raised the automail hand and made a fist. Showing him the metal, the strength, the coldness. "I paid for it. I endured it. And I'll pound these people's faces in _with it_ if they _touch it_." Ed growled and he nod to appease the boy. The automail, he knew was a sensitive subject and Ed's words were dripping with emotion and frustration. The boy was animated and almost jumpy below him and rant all the way to the door before forcing himself to calm and allowing him to take the lead to keep up appearances.

"Elric." He smiled to the receptionist as they appeared. "For ten fifteen." He informed and the woman flipped through some files before letting them know someone would be right with them. They moved into the lobby and took a seat. "You're so nervous." He state the obvious when Ed sunk down next to him.

"It's weird being away from Aru like this." Ed mumbled giving him a weak smile, but the boy's knee was bouncing. "I bet they've never seen automail in their life." Ed finally growled shifting in his chair with eyes fixed on his bouncing knee.

"Edward." He said quietly but Ed didn't even glance at him, the boy was steadying himself for something. Preparing like a gladiator to take something big. _The end could be coming_, quickly.

"They going to be as thorough as the military?" Ed asked to his lap watching his knee. He sat studying the boy. "The military is thorough."

"Yes they're...pretty thorough." He sighed relating with experience. "But probably not here, this is a town, not a contract."

"Man I had nothing left to hide after that one." Ed turned to him with a shaky grin and he smiled as well.

"You're going to be fine." He reassured wishing Hawkeye were there. He was scanning his brain for directions she might have offered for Ed regarding nervousness, but she hadn't left anything more than patient and friendly. Somehow she thought these two words could get him through everything. "You'll go in and be fine, and then we'll go to school." Ed nod with a sound of acknowledgment, but the knee only bounced a little quicker. "And...It will be fine." He repeat himself trying to think of what other friendly phrases he could use before gently laying his hand on Ed's. "It's you're second day, still rough." He add quietly. "It will get better." He whispered

"Elric?" A nurse called.

"I'll be back." Ed was up and out of his chair before the boy could even respond and he watched him go. Ed was nervous as hell, but only he could see it in the boy's shoulders. Ed hid it well and greet the nurse briefly before following her down the hall and he felt concern for the boy. He'd never seen Ed so nervous in his life. There was a payphone before the lobby and the second the boy was out of sight he went to it and dialed Hawkeye. "Do you have Ed's personal file with you?" She was instantly confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he could hear papers moving as she looked for the boy's file.

"I need to know if he has any phobias he's not telling me about." He said and there was rustling before he heard a drawer.

"Where are you?"

"Town clinic for his physical."

"He sees Havoc today. Tell him to make sure he doesn't slip up, and Havoc doesn't slip up."

He grunt. "Already did."

"I don't have it. It's in Central." She report sounding disappointed and he nod.

"Ok. I have someone else I can call." He glanced to the lobby feeling like he shouldn't have left his chair. As if he left his post and deserted the boy. It was odd, this feeling of attachment, it shouldn't be because Ed was not really in his care, and yet because he assured the boy it would be fine and Ed left with the understanding he would be right there, he felt he shouldn't have left. He hung up with Hawkeye and dialed quickly down to Central hoping that the voice which picked up would be there.

"Hello?" Alphonse asked sounding surprised someone was calling.

"Alphonse it's Roy." He informed feeling even more out of sorts when he couldn't properly announce himself with the same umph and force as he normally did. "I need some information from you." He explained quickly.

"Information?" Alphonse sounded confused and slightly worried.

"Does your brother have any phobias I should know about?" He asked and the line was quiet and he felt Alphonse's turmoil over releasing personal information so freely. "You need to tell me this Alphonse we're in a mission and it's crucial." He remind the boy firmly.

"Did he have a nightmare?"

"What?" He made a face. "No. I need to know if he has any phobias, be quick about this please. I shouldn't be phoning you."

"Well, not any that are coming to mind. I am not sure what you're asking." Alphonse sounded confused and he was getting frustrated with the kid. He needed the boy to tell him why Ed was so nervous.

"He seemed worried to me, worried that a doctor might touch his automail."

"A doctor? Why would a doctor touch his automail? Why is he seeing a doctor? Is everything ok colonel? Can I talk to Ed?" Alphonse was spitting questions and fast. One right after the other like bullets. He brought his hand to his face before to the side of the phone and gripped it.

"For a physical, everything is fine. You don't know why that would bother him?" He asked before Alphonse gasp like he figured this out.

"Well ni-san never really liked doctors, but he's not scared of them. Although he _is_ scared of needles. That's a phobia he has!" Alphonse announced cheerfully like he'd struck gold. He frowned at the ludicrously he was having to endure. Number Six: _Lunacy._

"How scared?"

"Is he getting one?"

"I am not sure. How scared is he of them?" He asked and Alphonse became more reluctant now.

"Scared enough." Alphonse supplied. "If it becomes a problem colonel make sure he doesn't look at it. If he looks at it, you're done for. Tell him to turn away."

"What? Me? No, I am not telling him this. I just needed to know." He said firmly. He was not becoming involved He was not being drug into this lunacy.

"Alright then." Alphonse said sounding relieved. "I hope the mission is running smoothly Colonel." He felt frustrated. Frustrated and irritated by this boy who did not know, and could not know the stupid things he was having to put up with because of this boy's brother.

"It is. Thank you. Good day." He hung up fast, slightly harder than he should have and started stalking for his chair. He was going to sit down, wait for Ed and then belittle and make fun of the boy all the way down to the school he left him at. _Yes._ Yes that would be the plan and he was anxious to carry it out before spotting the young nurse searching lobby. She had apparently gone to his empty chair and while scanning for places he might have gone, spot him and seemed relieved.

"Sir, I am so sorry to bother you but the doctor has asked that I come and get you." She informed leaving him no choice but to follow her nice curvy form towards the back hall of many doors where the exam rooms were. It wasn't like he could refuse. What type of father refused to participate in their own child's health? "It's this door here sir." She said before knocking gently and cracking the door for him. She motioned he take it and he stepped in and closed it behind him.

The room was small, as were all exam rooms. Counter and desk at the back wall, exam table and two waiting chairs to his left, before one chair matching the exam table to his right. Ed looked up and sighed on sight of him peeled down to his boxers in this chair. "So they went and got you huh." Ed turned his face away shaking his head. "Having a fake parent is beginning to become a pain in the ass." Ed growled and he frowned where he stood looking the boy over. Ed's knee was bouncing in this chair now and the boy sat hunched forward breathing irregularly.

"Ed what's wrong with you? Straighten up." He scold moving to stand in front of the boy but his words made Ed sink down further. "For crying out loud you're a national state alchemist." He whispered before looking up when the door opened and the doctor reappeared. He was older than he would have guessed, but came complete with the trade mark white coat and stethoscope about his neck.

"You must be the father." The man gave his hand a shake with a polite smile. It was getting weirder and weirder for people to greet him like this. "It seems young Edward here has a fear of needles." The doctor informed cheerily.

"Small. A _small_ fear." Ed snapped watching the man pass with his eyes. The old man moved to the counter and Ed perked up on sight of this becoming worse where he sat.

"I tried to give him this and he nearly jumped out of his skin." The man informed turning to him needle in hand and he saw Ed's eyes spark on sight of it. Alphonse was right. Ed got ten times worse seeing the needle and the boy was almost wiggling when the doctor came over and moved near the left flesh shoulder. Ed began leaning away with his top half. Struggling. The boy was holding his breath before releasing it in fast exhales uncomfortably. He was memorized by this. Ed appeared so much smaller inside this one-size-fits-all chair in nothing but cotton shorts trying to pull his eyes from the needle.

"Give me a second-give me a second!" Ed snapped pushing the doctor back when he rubbed the boy's shoulder with some alcohol. "Doc!" Ed snapped moving in his chair and jumping away from the old man. He was entranced by the boy's face. Ed looked worried out of his mind, the small nose was scrunched and those sly cocky eyes were cringing and pinched at the brow wide and scared. This was an expression he'd never seen before. He'd never seen Ed scared of anything, or worried about something. The boy was always a wise ass, always smart mouthed, always angry. He was never scared, or worried. Ed was an invincible boy due to the fact he didn't have emotions other than Angry and Mad. He loved to taunt this boy because Angry and Mad were fun emotions to play with, and frustrating Ed was often amusing for him. "Ok! Not Yet!" Ed yelled when the old man took his arm trying to reassure him. Ed was trembling where he sat as the man brought the needle to his arm and prepared to jab. "Aru, Aru!" Ed yelled trying to yank his arm away and he laid a hand on the doctor's shoulder stopping him. He didn't like hearing the cries for the younger brother. It disturbed him.

When the doctor moved Ed was revealed looking up at him with a mixture of wild embarrassment and desperate need. "Ok. Stand up." He ordered beckoning Ed forward and when Ed didn't move he pulled him up by his arm. "Just relax for a minute. Move a little bit, shake it off." He ordered but Ed was like stone where he stood, and no longer wanted to look at him so he shook the boy. "Alright now sit down." He pushed Ed to his butt, and Ed slumped down without his bouncing knee. "Now look at me, and only at me. You're not looking at the needle. He's going to give it to you, and it's going to be done." He ordered firmly. "This is stopping here Ed. How much time do you think we can spend at this clinic?" He scold and Ed was puffing heavy breaths through the lecture. Things weren't getting better. He could see it in Ed's face. He was making it worse, but this was the only way he knew to behave. This was the only course of action he knew. _Lecture the boy to improvement._ "It's one needle, now straighten up." He finished.

"Mr. Elric he needs four." The doctor informed, and the man took his plan. This plan that involved calming Ed and getting the needle in his arm, hung it up and beat it to death with a stick. The small amount he had distracted Ed was gone after the announcement of four shots and he gave the man a look.

"Can I have a moment with my son." He frowned and the doctor sat the needle down and left._ He was impressed._ All he needed to do was add the fact Ed was his child and people moved faster than when he said he was the boy's colonel. "Ed." He turned to the boy once they were alone.

"This is ridiculous I know, I can't-you don't understand see-I just." Ed was fumbling with his words running his hand over his face, and rubbing his automail into his hair. "I have this fear of needles it's-" He cut the boy off pulling him back up. "I can stand, stop pulling me." Ed made a face and tugged his arm away, but the boy was still trembling.

"Walk it off a bit, go on walk. Walk over there." He point to the corner of the room and Ed sighed taking those few steps over before coming back and standing. "Now sit down." He ordered and Ed sat as the old man knocked before entering. Taking note of his discrete nod to the needles he stood in front of Ed. Very close. Close enough he made the boy lean back away from him feeling invaded. "Alright look over there." He ordered pointing to the wall.

"Why? I want to know when he's going to give it to me." Ed argued getting jittery as he shook his head.

"Well you're not going to. Now do it or I'll Court-" He stopped dead gasping when he realized he couldn't threaten the boy and his mind ran racing to find out what he could do. What was normal!? How did parents threaten their children! If he threatened to smack Ed one would the doctor be upset? If he said he'd take off his belt? Or send the boy to his room? Or take away his very much beloved toy? What was it Ed loved he could take? Couldn't take Alphonse, he made the boy stay in Central. "Or so help me, you're not getting any dinner." He threatened firmly.

"What?!" Ed looked shocked. Perhaps this was the first time anyone had ever said that to the boy. Surely the boy's mother never would have deprived him of food. He got the impression she was a saint and probably nurtured each of her children with tender loving words never having to strongly discipline them. He did however. He pushed Ed's head to face the wall and took the boy's flesh hand and held it. "Now don't you dare move your head." He ordered nodding for the doctor to begin.

"Is he getting ready?" Ed asked unable to keep himself in check and wait for it. "Roy? Is he going to stick me with it?" Ed asked urgently before shuddering when he was stuck. Ed flinched appropriately, but then went rock hard squeezing the arm rest with his automail. "That was one? Was that just one!" Ed demand before jerking when the doctor stuck him again only an inch below the first spot. He was encouraging the doctor to hurry before startling with the strong cold that suddenly bit his left hand. Ed's automail had snatched out and grabbed it. He was surprised, and he knew it showed, but Ed never got to see it. The boy's eyes were jammed, bearing his clenched teeth doing all he could to sit still. Ed's spindly arm looked pitiful trembling and getting jabbed with needles until the forth was done and the doctor stood up

"There. Not so bad." The old man smiled and Ed opened his eyes slowly. Creeping back to life cautiously before slowly dropping his hand and bringing it to his arm. Ed now had four brightly colored band-aids running down his shoulder. Green. Orange. Blue. Purple. He watched the boy touch the band-aids gently before laying his metal hand over them and closing his eyes. The automail would serve as an ice pack, but he understood Ed was recovering now. "You did well son." The doctor encouraged and Ed reopened his eyes looking defeated. Patronized even. Belittled. "I am just going to have you open your mouth for me." The man direct picking up a tongue depressor.

"I'll be in the lobby." He turned and left. He felt his part was done, and so many parts of him wanted to leave it was crazy. His inner workings were for the time being a tall city building in the slums with no air conditioning. He had emotions frazzled and irritable hanging from every window trying to catch a breeze and relax but it was no use. He added an item to his list. Number Seven: _Shots._

* * *

"Hawkeye said to tell you to watch Havoc and make sure he doesn't slip up, and to watch yourself and make sure you don't slip up." He said breaking the silence in the car. After he waited in the lobby for twenty additional minutes Ed emerged in front of him standing in his uniform. The boy was silent, and for the entire drive toward the school had not said a word. When it finally came into view he spoke and turned to the boy who had been continuously tugging at his shirt sleeve, trying to make it cover all the band-aids. "Understand?" 

"Don't mess up. Got it." Ed mumbled grabbing his bookbag and hopping out when he pulled up. The boy didn't look at him nor say more. He was left watching with that same tugging sense of concern he'd felt when he'd left his lobby chair. Ed head for the school tugging the bookbag higher and looking down as he walked. He had a distinct feeling something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Point!" Havoc announced when the volleyball slammed into the left side of the gym and hit the ground before anyone on the blue team got to it. "White team rotate" Havoc yelled lounging on the bleachers in his gym clothes grinning. Being a gym teacher was apparently better than being in the military and he'd be enjoying his lazy job all day today if it wasn't for his mission. Infiltrating the teaching staff had been easy. He was social and fun loving, and flirtatious and it was easy to see that the culprit of course was not a woman. For a school the feminine teaching staff had proven to be...promising. "Blue team what are you doing!" Havoc yelled sitting up a bit and frowning at the small group of boys who had stepped up to the net and were talking through it directly to Ed and the player on his side. Havoc's yell had them stepping back throwing dirty looks at Fullmetal. All day Ed seemed to be attracting other students while in class like his automail was a magnet. After his yell Ed glanced at him, and Havoc could tell with just that quick view of the boy's face he was pissed.

Havoc taught gym class to the three students pestering the boy, and from his few classes with them prior had learned they were all very popular. They were well known about the school to both kids and faculty as families with lots of money. With the addition of Ed today they had become even worse to handle. Havoc's typical gym class encompassed at least twenty kids, all of them with black shorts and white t-shirts. The classes were not co-ed, and he loved the girls class most of all. Since the boys had come in, it had been constant noise. The ball was up in play for volleyball and they were actively competitive.

_Slam_ the ball hit the court after a suspicious spike by Ed landed it a foot from Tommy Mahoonies body. Tommy was first in the gang of his snobby students, seconded by Jeffery and Sam who were always with him. "Point!" Havoc announced.

"He's cheating!" Tommy yelled pointing at Ed who stood there grinning. "Get off the team Elric!"

"Why don't you cross that net and say it to my face." Ed retort glaring back at the boy and he got to his feet watching this unfold.

"Cut it out guys!" Havoc yelled giving Ed a look when the boy turned to him and Havoc motioned for the game to continue. "Serve the ball! Play damnt." Havoc ordered and the ball was up and running. It was becoming tense and the teams were hitting hard. Seconds later Tommy spiked and almost took Ed out but the boy's automail slammed the ball back into the air.

"You_ freak_." Tommy yelled and Ed backed up a step silently watching the ball before it slammed down a foot from Tommy again. "He's cheating!" Tommy protest when Havoc raised a hand to signal the point and sent a wave to the coach.

"I don't want to hear anything about cheating Tommy." Havoc frowned at the boy whom turned a dirty viscous look to Ed making the boy grinning wider if possible. "And Ed wipe that smile off your face." Havoc snapped and Ed turned to him in shock before catching the ball with his eyes and making a move for it. Havoc watched this, following the ball and watching the boys who were exchanging insults when they couldn't make an attempt to indirectly hit each other.

"Why don't we snap that car part off and see how good you are." Tommy chuckled.

"Why don't I put this car part through your teeth." Ed retort. Both boys spoke with eyes glued to the ball waiting for the first chance to slam it. They had hands balled to fists, arms tense. They were going to kill each other soon, insults didn't seem to be doing it.

"You freak. What happened to your real arm? Your mama sell 'em to pay her pimp?" Tommy laughed but Ed's head snapped off the ball frozen with rage.

Havoc started for the court the second he saw this happened.

"That's right." Tommy sounded pleased he'd found the nerve he was looking for. "Low class freak. You look like a freak and everyone here knows it I am just the only one saying it. You don't belong in this school." Ed twitched. Havoc was almost off the bleachers. " I can't even imagine how they let you in." Tommy spit. "I can't imagine how you could afford it. Or maybe that's where you real limbs went." Tommy laughed. "Or maybe that's why your mom has a pimp." Ed was charging forward.

"Alright!" Havoc snapped putting the game into time out and grabbing Ed by the arm when he raced past him. "Tommy I had enough of you. Get _the hell _off my court!" Havoc yelled flinging his arm to the shower as the coach came out of the office to survey the yelling.

"What sir!" Tommy yelled. "But he started it sir!" The boy argued.

"I don't even care Tommy. Get out of my sight." Havoc ordered pointing and Tommy threw a look at Ed, and Havoc could feel the boy heaving in his arms. Once Tommy started leaving Ed jerked his automail from Havoc's grasp watching the boy leave. "And Ed you hit the showers." Havoc ordered giving the boy a shove and Ed turned to him with wide eyes like he were a backstabbed.

"What!" The boy yelled.

"You heard me. Off the court." Havoc ordered. "We don't want unnecessary attention." Havoc add quietly.

"But you heard what he said! That _asshole_! That's bullshit! Why the hell should I have to!"

"Just go Ed."

"That's Stupid! I am not-"

"Elric!" The coach yelled from their office doorway. He was an older man with a strong voice, and it boomed over the court turning Ed to the man instantly. "Get over here!" The man yelled firmly pointing to the space at his feet. Havoc gave the boy lazy eyes when Ed glanced at him hesitating before crossing the gym. He watched Ed report to the man walking a little faster than usual, but still proving stubborn. This was exhausting, Ed's class was now at the bottom of Havoc's fun list and the man turned back to the waiting children all watching.

"Well? Serve the ball! Fill in for them!" Havoc ordered with a smile and the kids started up again allowing him to move his eyes to Ed who was standing in front of the couch getting the shit kicked out of his ears. It was a suitable scolding and Ed was making it worse by continuously arguing. At the school, things did not work like they did in the military. Havoc saw the coach's patients deteriorating as he shook a finger in Ed's talking face before hauling him into the hallway by his ear. The sound of the ball hitting the court brought him back to the game. "Point! Rotate!" Havoc yelled and the kids moved and served freely with less tension and began to enjoy the game. Havoc let this play for a bit before crossing the court to the coach and leaning into the wall next to the man who now sat with his clipboard.

"That Elric's gotta mouth on him." The man grumbled watching the kids play. "I am not taking that kind of lip, and neither are you. Don't let these kids walk on you James." The man direct pointing to the playing kids. "They think cause they're daddies got a lot of money they can do whatever they want. And sometimes that's true. But here in my court I make the rules." The man said before turning to him with a grunt. "Right?"

"Right." Havoc agreed smiling with the man's warm and deep laugh.

"You handled Tommy right. But Elric's gonna be running laps for me." The coach chuckled standing up and handing over the clipboard. "I have to run some errands can you cover?"

"No prob." Havoc salute taking the board.

"James you don't need to salute." The man laughed and Havoc ran his hand down his thigh embarrassed.

"Sorry. Odd habit."

"Make him run four, don't care if it takes him an hour." The coach direct turning to go with a yawn. "And he gets his demerits out in the hall there for the remainder of class. Good day today James. Good day." The man congratulate slapping his shoulder as he wiggled his eyebrows a bit watching the man go. Havoc let the kids finish playing before against his better judgment allowing them to dismiss fifteen minute early.

"Have a nice day guys! See you tomorrow!" Havoc yelled raising an arm and tossing it to the lockers and the boys filed out quickly disappearing into the locker room before after ten minutes reappearing in uniform in groups and singles filing out the door into the hall. When Tommy emerged the boy shot him a glance before hooting and making some rather loud shouts in the hall. "Damn kid." Havoc growled stomping out there and glaring at the boy who had Ed on his feet ready to attach again. "Tommy so help me."

"He got up on his own!" Tommy point to Ed raising his hands in mock surrender. "You oughtta punish him for that coach. He got up! It's only fair. He violated his demerit. I saw it. It's fair. I didn't do anything!" Tommy called through a wide smile as he backed down the hallway.

"I am gonna be punishing you in a second if you don't get out of my hall." Havoc growled and Tommy took off.

"Yes sir! Thanks for teaching class today Sir! See you!" Tommy called as his two buddies raced from him and seconds later they were laughing and looking back at Ed as they ran. He felt bad for the boy, and Ed stood glaring back quietly before simply dropping back to his knees where he'd been put. He was suffering his demerits facing the wall in the hall and had withstood every snide remark his passing classmates had delivered. "Get up Ed." Havoc said staring into the hall rather than looking at the boy. Ed took a minute before climbing to his feet and glaring at him. "Lets go." Havoc motioned for Ed to follow with his clipboard. "We're going outside." Havoc explained as they entered the large gym again. They crossed the court together, surrounded only by the high white walls, the shining floor, and expensive nets and ropes. Nothing but the sound of their sneakers. "You can't let yourself get so worked up Ed." Havoc advised. "This school is crazy, you're lucky the coach didn't bust your ass." Havoc warned turning to the boy, but Ed was ignoring him and staring off to the side. Ed's face was a frown but there was a mixture of defeat and abandonment poured in. There were more words Havoc wanted to offer, but he held his tongue unsure of how to offer them and they left through the backdoor. From there they crossed the short lawn to the beautifully maintained track. It was warm out, with a short breeze. "The coach has got you running laps for your stunt back there, but I am sure he told you." Havoc informed casually. Ed continued past him when he stopped.

"_Prick_." Ed hissed while passing. Ed simply moved to the second row and got ready to run.

"Whenever you're ready." Havoc sighed backing up and leaning against the fence which bordered the field. Ed ignored him, and the boy was still for a moment before taking off. Havoc watched the boy run. Ed was running hard, angry and mad. Charging into the track like he wanted to kill it. "This is so messed up." Havoc sighed tipping his head back and watching the clouds. He had been on the phone with Hawkeye going over blueprints last night and he hadn't been able to uncover anything. So far the staffing in the school was boring and anal with some lookers. The students snots or nerds, and then there were a few who were a mix of both and they were the scariest. This town was filled with spoiled rich kids who thought they were all somebody's and if he wasn't a teacher he'd be gagging. The school strictly prohibited any backtalk or swearing, most likely to save staffing like himself. Havoc had plenty of time to read the conduct booklets and have other teachers advise him of what to do and when. Frankly with the lack of entertainment and anything suspicious he was getting worried for Ed. If the boy kept up like this, he was going to be in a whole world of mess. Already he saw the kids ostracizing the boy because of the automail, and combined with Tommy's fat mouth... Havoc sighed looking back up as Ed came running to the line panting hard and doubling over to rest his hands on his knees.

"One more." Havoc raised a finger and Ed looked up at him puffing breaths.

"You're a _backstabbing _Bastard."

"Come on Ed, I didn't do this." Havoc argued. "I have to listen to the coach Ed, here he's the colonel. What happens if I get fired for not doing what I am supposed to?" Havoc scold as Ed caught his breath. "Don't put me in this position." Ed took off down the track shaking his head. "Damnt." Havoc sighed; he couldn't deny he felt responsible, like he'd stabbed Ed in the back a bit. Even though it was the coach that sentenced Ed when he threw them both to the respective showers, it still didn't feel right. Tommy had a fat mouth, and the kid was one little shit for saying what he did. Havoc didn't blame Ed for wanting to beat him up. If that had been him he would have wanted to as well. "Alright Ed. Hit the showers." Havoc ordered when the boy reached the line for the last time. Ed was begging for air where he stood before looking up with a glare. "You're pretty fast." Havoc offered the boy's hateful face a word of encouragement, but Ed just stood up and walked past him before disappearing into the building.

* * *

"All of which are very important. Especially when in reference to the periodic table." The professor spoke. A Science major, he was short and always wore the same gray sweater over daily rotating outfits. "Class pay attention up here." The man barked when he looked up and noticed some diversion. "Tommy, the front of the room please." 

"Sorry sir." Tommy said and the teacher nod moving back to his chart before sending a wondering eye to the odd new boy who sat lazily watching his teachings with no one to sit with. The boy had not been participating, or even paying much attention since the beginning of his lectures. Instead the professor noticed his new student's eyes wondering to the window or engaging in less than desired student traits.

"I'll expect your homework all to be done thoroughly and I want you each to relate the topic to the periodic elements." The professor instruct watching the boys in his room. Tommy seemed preoccupied with the new student, and neither of them were paying any attention. They're eyes were always on each other making small gestures, it was out of line for classroom behavior. The professor stopped lecturing and simply watched them hiss an argument back and forth entirely unaware teaching had ceased. "If you two don't stop it this instant I'll have you both up here reciting each and every element!" The professor scold giving his desk a smack startling both pairs of eyes forward. "Can you do that Tommy?"

"No sir." The boy shook his head obediently.

"Or you Edward?"

"Yes."

"As I thought, I-" The professor stopped dead with the response and slowly the entirely class turned to face the small new boy who kept defying teachers and starting fights. "Excuse me?" The professor asked adjusting his glasses.

"I can recite them all." Ed repeat firmly and some snickers trickled out.

"Well then do it Edward, and stand up." The professor ordered and the boy stood up at his desk and inhaled before the elements started coming. One after the other.

* * *

"What's this. Do you know what this it?" Roy asked and Ed glanced at the box Roy held up before shaking his head. Hunger had driven them to the market, but so far the trip was not proving a success. "Ed pick stuff out and put it in the cart because I want to eat the stuff I am picking out myself." He grumbled and Ed gave a groan and head down the market aisle still in his school uniform. Roy had spent all day with Hawkeye going over information Havoc had provided. All of it research of the schools staff and possible targets, before picking Ed up and beginning the monotonously suicidal task of grocery shopping. 

"Here I'll eat this." Ed appeared dumping an armful of goods into the cart.

"None of this is healthy."

"I'll bear the risk." Ed shrugged offering a grin.

"Hawkeye said you have to pick two healthy foods and she's right. If you get sick or die you're of no use to me." He spoke to the soup cans he was scanning before picking one and tossing it to the cart. Ed stood glaring at him and didn't move until he turned back to the boy and countered the look with one of his own.

"Fine." Ed seethed reaching to the side and knocking two cans of corn into the cart. "I'll eat corn."

"Ah, farm country food." He smiled. "Feeling nostalgic for simpler things Edward?" He asked selecting another soup and tossing it in but Ed didn't answer. The boy stared at him looking angry and hurt.

"Screw you Roy." Ed growled stomping from him and he was confused watching Ed push his way from the market to stand outside. Through the window he watched the boy with arms crossed over his chest frowning to the ground. Fuery watched this from the cashiers post as well before sending him an odd glance.

He disregard the glance.

"Excuse me."

He stepped aside for a middle aged woman with a small basket and pushed his cart forward wishing he could have brought Hawkeye. Most everything in this market included baking and he didn't have any experience baking. From the corner of his eyes he watched the woman who passed him shop. She seemed to know what she wanted, and when she didn't she would select an item and read the back. This seemed like a solid plan. He picked up a can of soup and read the back.

He had traveled up the aisle and discovered the cake mix by the time Ed came back inside shivering. It was too cold to stand outside this late and the boy looked sour as he came back before standing alongside the cart.

"How much longer Roy?" Ed asked impatiently and he frowned.

"If you wanted to help this would go quicker." He scold quietly looking to the woman who perked up with their conversation. Ed gave the side of the cart a kick with these words and she smiled.

"Well if it isn't the boy who knows complicated square roots right off the top of his head." She spoke to them and Ed whirled toward her voice startled. "Edward, nice to see you out of class." The woman greet, but Ed didn't respond. "You must be the father. My name is Mrs. Jingkle." She smiled extending a hand and he gave it a polite shake. "Your son is very gifted Mr. Elric. He's quite a wiz in my classroom." She informed sending a smile to Ed, but the boy avert his eyes.

"Thank you. That's flattering him I am sure." He said giving her a smile, but she shook her head.

"Oh no. He's quite good. In fact he seems to enjoy showing up some of the students." Mrs. Jingle said turning her words into part scolding and sending that to Ed as well. "But I am sure he's told you all about that."

"Yes well..." He trailed. _Women and their mind games. _He contemplated adding this to his list of things he hated and thus would never have kids for but he couldn't get the wording to work.

"In fact he's spent some time with demerits while in my classroom for just that. That and your son has quite a fast mouth on him." He turned to Ed with this news but Ed was ignoring their entire conversation. "But he does have an A. I do help he does well on his final." She said shifting her basket a bit higher and giving them a nod. "It was so nice to meet you. Edward, see you in class." She smiled and he gave her a departure and apologized for his son's behavior. He waited until she had made it an aisle away before turning to Ed.

"What was that?" He asked low and Ed glanced down the aisle as though the boy hadn't heard him.

"I'll be in the car." Ed muttered heading for the door and he became angry and moved to ring out. He didn't care what food they had he wanted to leave. He wanted to yell at Fullmetal the way he usually did. He wanted to put his foot down and say he was the colonel. To yell at subordinates as he saw fit to yell at subordinates. _Not_ have people walking away from him! Not have people keeping secrets from him and blowing their cover and mission! He rang up irritable and Fuery signaled he would call Hawkeye later with any information.

In the end he only had five bags and managed to carry them all himself. He even managed to open the back of the car, and by this time he was really pissed. "If you don't get back here and help me." He snarled and his tone had Ed climbing out to help him. "You won't eat I swear it." He add and Ed pulled a bag from him and pushed it in. Together they packed the

car and drove in silence with Ed sitting half on his legs in the seat drawing on their fogging window. "Who was that lady? You're math teacher?" He finally asked breaking the silence.

"Math. Third period." Ed deadpan to the window.

"You got in trouble in her class?" He asked taking a soft right jostling Ed's arm for a moment.

"Wasn't any big deal."

"She said she gave you demerits. That you were in demerits. That mean it was big enough to do more than scold you." He said before moving his eyes back to the road when his voice started getting firm and scolding._ Patient. Friendly._ "What happened?" He asked kindly but Ed shrugged where he sat.

"Nothing."

He nod taking a moment to think back to his days in private school and how tough it was. He remembered demerits from his day and they weren't fun. Several small instances came to mind and he remembered what it was like to feel all alone in a big place. "Was it embarrassing?" He asked and Ed was silent. "Did she make you do something real obnoxious like..." He trailed trying to remember something that had happened to him.

"No, because _nothing _happened." Ed turned to him frowning. "Besides, I think I found a suspect."

"What do you have?" He became interested.

"His name is Tommy Mahon-whatever, and he's god damn obnoxious so I was thinking, we could just pin it all on him. Blackmail. We could do it." Ed gave him a grin and he chuckled. "What did you get to eat by the way I am starving."

"I don't even know." He admit turning into the driveway and Ed was out of the car before he stopped. "Ed one of these days I am going to run some, or all of you over." He scold getting out as Ed opened the back of the car and started pulling groceries out.

"Yea, you wish." Ed laughed grabbing two bags and starting for the door, and he grabbed the rest. "How's it going with me being allowed to call my brother. Good or not so good?" Ed asked depositing the bags on the counter before knocking them over to empty them.

"Not so good." He said simply. "Like off limits not good."

"Yeah." Ed sighed slowly thinking about his answer and he watched it register in Ed's face. It was a quick hard frown that then disappeared completely, like nothing had happened. "So." Ed turned to him as he unpacked some boxes into the lower cabinets. "I've been waiting for it but it just hasn't come yet. Why you holding back?" Ed asked leaning into the counter lazily.

"What do you mean."

"I mean you saw me with my pants down, quivering from a little needle and I haven't heard one comment yet." He laughed out loud and Ed let him. The boy stood there grinning and waiting for his answer.

"I just haven't thought of any good ones yet." He explained and Ed faked a laugh while giving him a look.

"_That's good_." Ed droned sarcastically. "Something to look forward for." Ed add pulling things from one of the shopping bags before unpacking the cake mix. For a moment Ed held the small box confused before holding it up. "Let's eat this." Ed smiled pulling out the rest of the boxes starting around the counter.

"Be my guest." He motioned to the oven while unpacking. "Cooking is not my strong suit."

"We need to do something about a washing machine too Roy." Ed add tearing open the box. "Cause underwear doesn't grow on trees."

"Neither does socks" He sighed bringing a box of cookies to the cabinet before just opening the package and eating. "Neither does socks."

* * *

Ok That was Chapter Two! Hope you liked it-_Please_-Let me know what you guys think! 

**Chapter 3:** _School Nurses_ will be up next **Friday 03/07/08**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

To all of you who sent little emails to me by signing up for chapter alerts, shame, shame on you for not saying anything. Lol Was it so hard to click the review and add to alert list button? Come on, if you want to read more you must have like it…or hated it…lol either way, please let me know what you think, it means a lot!

To those of you who reviewed:

_EdwarsLover_: I will continue to update every Friday :) 03/07/08 Hope that makes it easy! I hate reading and then waiting for so long I forget I was even reading the story or what was happening to get an update. I try to keep that from happening with my own fics.

_disagd1_: Thanks so much for your review! I am glad you're enjoying it, this fic may be one of my older ones, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Stay tuned for some action and drama. Hehe.

_Horselvr4evr123_: Thank you for the grammar comment. I am trying my best and still learning. Though I am embarrassed to say I am a college student and my stories are still produced with so many errors…writing APA papers and writing fanfics is really different. Any pointers you can throw me would be appreciated. I have done some more editing in attempt to appease you however.

_jenelric_: I am a huge fan of parentalRoy as well. I really loved how this fic turned out, and I am thrilled you're enjoying it. Please let me know what you think as the plot develops. It's hard because you want to make them all lovey dovey, but you know…you need to control yourself.

_seasnake.756_: Thanks. I really liked your comment. I can't rush stories; I never have and have never been able to. I think you lose a lot of readers with fanfics when you can't rush but, I like to read plot, and I like to write it. I am glad I could give you something that at least made you respond. The greatest feedback is any response at all. Thanks.

_merichuel_: Thanks so much!!! I love little Ed in this fic too. It's so easy to watch the anime and just get lost on the fact he was just a little baby when all that stuff was going on. Ed seems like he's got a lot in control, but stop and think of other 12 or 14 year old kids you know, and it puts things in perspectives. I had a blast putting him a setting where he was forced to be a kid. Please keep reviewing me, and I update every Friday so chapter 3 will be up soon. Thanks again!

_foreverforgotten5_: Thanks so much for your review! You sounded so excited I smiled when I read it. I am thrilled you're enjoying it and hopefully you liked this chapter as well, the plots starting to thicken, right? lol

Thanks again everyone! You took the time to write me, so I took the time to respond : )


	3. Chapter 3: School Nurses

Another Run of Events

Chapter Three

_School Nurses_

- mirage -

The campus is relatively close to the base...Five, six, seven. Seven here." Roy said marking the map with Hawkeye watching.

"That still doesn't give us a motive, just convenience." She said.

"If not from the school, from where?" He asked running his fingers over the map before glancing to the kitchen when a dish was sat down roughly and Fullmetal appeared crouching down in front of the oven cupping his hands on either side of his face to see. "It can't be from anywhere else it doesn't make sense. There's nothing else in this town."

"Understood, which is why the school was the target sir." Hawkeye answered his frustration. "I am just pointing out the obvious. The fact that we need to have a motive. A reason why you would attack a small army base."

"Maybe they hate the military." Fullmetal sighed wondering in and plopping down along side of him leaning over to look at the map. They turned to the boy with irritated expressions and no comment. "_Maybe_...they just_ hate _the military." Ed repeat frowning.

"We can't list that as a reason in our report Fullmetal." He said and Ed sighed and retreat for the kitchen scratching his stomach with a yawn.

"Hawkeye we need clean clothes!" Fullmetal yelled from in front of the oven waiting for the cake.

"I apologize for the lack of a washer and dryer but we couldn't supply it in the house on our budget. You'll have to use the Laundromat."

"I want to go tonight Colonel!" Fullmetal yelled and he sighed. "If I have to wear anything I am wearing tonight tomorrow I am filing a complaint with the Human Resources department in Central." Ed said grinning and he groaned before growing a soft smile. It was perhaps the wise ass humor which was at endless supply for the boy he appreciate at times.

Havoc came in then, wiping his feet and the grin instantly fell from Ed's face. "Howdy." Havoc greet. "What are we doing?" Havoc asked plopping down next to Hawkeye and looking at the map. "Oh are we planing? Oh we're planning. Well how about this. I got nothing." Havoc said slouching back with a sigh. "The staff is boring me to snores. No one knows any alchemy at all. Man I am thirsty."

"Fullmetal grab Havoc a drink and bring me one too!" He called to the kitchen. "Perhaps we're just being tested. Monitored to see how we'll respond." He suggest sitting back with a sigh and Fullmetal emerged offering a soda before chucking one at Havoc rather harshly. "Just to see what they can do to our defenses." He groaned rubbing his face.

"Test our defenses." Hawkeye echoed thoughtfully.

"See how well we can keep 'em out." Havoc add as they all stared down at the map. "Well without a suspect all we can do is more research."

"But who knows how long that could take us. We wanted to be in and out in two weeks." He grumbled.

"Perhaps that was childish of us, to set such a standard." Hawkeye sighed pulling over the packet of staff history. "Maybe we were jumping the gun."

"And due to the concern for this case I can get us more time, but I don't want to." He admit rubbing his face. "Besides we're working around Fullmetal. It's not going to work if he no longer has the grades you set him up with Hawkeye." She sighed glancing at Ed who came in with a can of soda and leaned into the couch. "Fullmetal what do you have anything to report?" Ed made a face before shaking his head absently.

"Nothing."

"Nothing suspicious going on at school? No weird kids?" He asked but Fullmetal shook his head before moving his eyes to Havoc.

"No. In fact it's kind of boring." Fullmetal spoke staring Havoc down before leaving for the kitchen. He ignored this miscellaneous vendetta and flopped back rubbing his face. "But I've decided I am not taking soccer or any sports with any of them." Ed informed irritably, and he groaned.

"This isn't working than. We can't just sit around and wait for the horse to drink. We need to draw it out."

"But how sir?" Havoc asked making a face. "How would we lure them out without giving ourselves away."

"Attack ourselves." Hawkeye muttered glancing up at him and they shared the same thought.

"We'll stage an attack on the base, worse and more effective than the others. We'll make them think there's another enemy here and they'll start looking for them. They'll get sloppy trying to find them." He explained grinning down to the map. "And when they slip up that's when." He explained circling the base with his pencil as Havoc let out a whistle. "That's when we'll get 'em."

* * *

"I need a new dollar." Ed called to him standing in front of the change machine feeding the dollar in and catching it as it was spit back out. "Roy? New dollar." Fullmetal repeat flattening the dollar to the best of his ability and feeding it back in, but it was spit back out. 

"Forget it I found change." He answered shutting the washing machine now that all their clothes were inside. "There, now all we need to do is kill time." He said turning to Fullmetal with a sigh and the boy mimicked turning to look out the window at the landscaping. The sun was almost gone and it was dark out making it hard to see.

"I'll give you a dollar to run around the parking lot." Fullmetal chuckled holding up his dollar. He snapped it away.

"No. This is so stupid, having to wash our clothes like this. My god how do normal people live." He groaned slumping down in a provided chair listening to the hum of their machine. "It sucks." He muttered looking up at Ed who was just standing there, sneakers, jeans, zip up hoodie, visible t-shirt. "I can't take much more of this mediocrity Fullmetal." He groaned.

"You mean you can't take much more of people not kissing your feet." Ed grinned and he laughed.

"Yeah that too." He sighed and Ed wondered over and slumped down next to him. "So." He said turning to the boy. "This school as nice as your old one?" He asked, but Ed looked away with the question.

"What old one?" Ed asked making a face. "This is the first one I've ever been to." Ed supplied and he sat up shocked.

"First one?"

"I was home schooled Roy. There were no schools near me." Fullmetal said giving him a look. "Do you remember seeing any schools in Rizembool? Or anything bigger than the church?" He was quiet in shock. Complete shock that A: This was true, and B: He never noticed.

"So your mom taught you?" He asked and Fullmetal nod before smiling.

"Good teacher huh." Fullmetal chuckled wiggling his eyebrows before catching sight of a moving reflection in the washing machine lid and whirling around to face the window.

"What?" He sat up quickly but Ed's eyes were fixed on something before the boy was up and bolting out the door. "_The hell!_" He yelled getting up and chasing Ed to the doorway before stopping confused. Fullmetal was running full speed at some boy before plowing him over. "Fullmetal!" He snapped running for him

"You damn bastard!" Fullmetal growled getting up and punching the kid in the face. "Say something to me now! Huh say it now!" Fullmetal yelled fighting before another boy in a school uniform appeared out of nowhere and threw himself at Fullmetal knocking him over.

"Break it up!" He barked running over, but the boys ignored him. They were throwing punches and kicks with all the strength they could muster. Fullmetal was under both of them but the boy threw some good hits and was up and winning. The two were rolling around swearing at each other when he realized Ed wasn't going to stop and he was going to have to intervene.

"You've got bigger balls than I thought trying something with me." The kid strained rolling over and pining Ed down.

"Eat me Tommy." Ed slugged the kid good before taking one to the face and rolling himself on top.

"Edward!" He yelled grabbing the boy and yanked him back by either arm when he saw his chance.

"Let me go!" Ed yelled trying to get to the boy who staggered up wiping his face looking at the blood. "You sack of shit, I hope I broke your nose." Ed growled under him and he was in shock with this. He hung onto Ed who was struggling to get to the kid. With Ed restrained the kid got up slowly looking at the blood on his hand before scowling.

"Oh you're dead Elric. You're so dead you don't even know." The boy growled backing up a few steps and his friend followed. "You thought it was bad before, just you wait!" The boy threatens pointing at Fullmetal who was heaving and jerking to be released. "Just you wait!" The boy yelled before they took off and he dropped Ed. The boy sunk a bit with a hand to his stomach watching them run before turning to him.

"What the _hell_ is you're_ problem_!?" Ed yelled and he grabbed the lapels of Ed's shirt and shook him.

"_You _are the one who is _out of line_." He scold dropping the boy. Ed had blood running from his nose and lip, a cut over his eye and was scrapped and dirty. "Who was that, damnt. You're bleeding everywhere." He scowled taking Fullmetal's arm when the boy just leaned over spitting out blood.

"Aw, he got me in the stomach." Ed groaned stumbling along to his pulling before climbing into the car with a few heavy coughs. He slammed the door behind the boy and called Havoc. He ordered the man to come down and finish their clothes angrily before wondering why that didn't occur to him sooner. Now he was free, and he climbed into the car and started their drive home.

"Are you going to tell me who that was?" He asked Ed who sat holding his bleeding nose with a hand of blood.

"Kid from school."

"Really." He spit driving rather fast. "The uniform didn't give that away." He growled sarcastically and Ed bristled becoming mad.

"Oh, you noticed that." Ed was climbing out as he pulled in. The boy was gone before he could shift into park and the car was still moving. "Well! Then I guess you know!" Ed called high tailing it to the house holding the blood to his face.

He followed. "You know what Fullmetal. You've got one too many secrets around here. Why don't you just talk to me?" He asked watching the boy hurry to the kitchen sink wincing.

"About what!?" Ed yelled back bringing tissues to his face and he scowled starting forward to help.

"Here sit, damnt. Sit down." He ordered dragging a chair over, and Ed sat wiping his face. "Look up at me."

"Is it still bleeding?" Ed asked when he took the bloody tissues before pinching the boy's nose with a fresh one. Ed took this from him and tipped his head up holding his nose with closed eyes. "It's fine Roy, I am fine. It's just blood." Ed sighed when he stood there contemplating the boy before gently dabbed the cut on Ed's forehead. Ed winced with the sudden sting before opening golden eyes to him. "What, are you taking care of me now?" Ed laughed and he was quiet considering before giving a nod.

"Yes." He moved to the cabinet over the sink and grabbing the alcohol and cotton balls.

"You serious?" Ed asked in disbelieve. He only offered a second nod and wet a cotton ball with disinfectant.

"Yes I am serious now tip your head back and hold your nose." He ordered and Ed complied. Carefully he brought the cotton ball to the boy's cut and dabbed gently. "Does that hurt?" He asked brushing Ed's bangs back to better see the wound.

"Stings a bit." Ed muttered after a minute of dabbing before the golden eyes opened and looked at him. "Roy." Ed wait for his eyes before continuing. "Can I call my brother?" Ed asked quietly and he sighed lowering the cotton ball. He couldn't place many outgoing calls to Central. They would show on the bill. Calls to Central, the area code of the military. It was ridiculously suspicious.

"I can't Ed." Ed nod gently closing his eyes and turning his head away pushing to get up.

"Even if I say please?" Ed asked half serious. He gave the boy a gentle grin before shaking his head. Fullmetal forced a shrug. "Kay, thanks for taking care of me. It's understandable; I know it's a risk to call." Ed said waving it off and starting toward the stairs. "The calls can be traced I know. They'll show up. Military area code. I am going to bed."

He watched Fullmetal leave with that tugging feeling of need. Like right now he'd left the lobby chair when he should have been in it, and he held his ground. Resisting the urge to let the boy call the younger so far away. Resisting the urge to even go after Fullmetal and do anything to ease the tugging he felt inside him. It was stupid. It was crazy. He added it to the list. Number Eight: Tugging, for which there is no explanation.

* * *

He rolled over and woke with a soft frown. There was no explanation for why and he stretched in his warm sheets before freezing with the soft sound. It was high pitched yet gentle, like a kittens meow or an old hinge before it got louder and he snapped up. His hand snatched the gun and flame glove from his end table. He wanted both as he moved to the door, peering through the small crack to the vacant hall. He raised the barrel pushing the door open before pausing with the sound and this time recognizing it for what it was. 

It was more human this time and he sighed tossing the gun back to his bed and opening the door with a hand running through his hair as he started for Fullmetal's room. "Aaaa noo." Ed boy was crying out softly, muffled and whined. "Noooo Noooo." Ed was insistent with his cries and he opened the boy's door and stuck his head in frowning.

"Fullmetal." His voice was horse from the sleep, and he couldn't see anything.

"No aru, AruuuU!" Ed yelled starling him and he flicked on the light blinding himself as he went for the lump in the bed. "Dooon't Gooo! Doon't GOO!" Ed was completely covered in his blankets, a small lump worming around and he pulled them back revealing the boy curled up and fisting them drenched in sweat.

"Edward." He shook the boy alarmed.

"Ah!" Ed startled, sitting up quickly and rocking to the side unable to see or think straight. The boy was breathing and sweating hard with eyes that shot around the room before to him. "What? What happened? What's wrong? Why are you in here?" Ed asked all limbs shaky and investigating as he spoke. Ed was feeling the bed, the blankets, himself, before tugging blankets up and covering himself.

"You were having a bad dream." He explained and Fullmetal sniffled rubbing his face for a moment before exhaling.

"I was? Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. Go back to bed." Ed scoot from him pulling the blankets up. "Yeah, I am going back to sleep. It's fine Roy. Don't remember it. Go back to bed." Ed covered up and rolled to face the wall. He gave this a second to see if there was anything else he should say with Ed buried beneath his blankets and curled up ignoring him.

"Ok." After a minute of standing there useless he pad back to the door and flicked off the light.

* * *

"Point!" Havoc yelled raising his arm and the teams switched passing the basketball heading quickly toward the other side of the court. "You look like hell." Havoc said under his breath and Fullmetal who sat to his right a bleacher down still heard him. "What happened to you." 

"No sleep." Ed answered watching the game with lazy eyes. The boy looked miserable. "Feel fine."

"Don't bullshit me." Havoc chuckled sliding down a bench and sitting next to the boy, but Fullmetal frowned. "I think you should go to the nurse you look sick." Havoc suggest looking at the scuff marks on the boy, small and many as if he'd gotten shoved around.

"Yeah." Fullmetal snort laughing. "I am _not _going to the nurse."

"I'll walk you." Havoc offered following Fullmetal's gaze to the gym locker room when some of the boy's went in and others came out. "Whatever you have going on with Tommy should stop Fullmetal." Havoc watched the boys glare at each other, but Fullmetal no longer seemed so fast at coming back with remarks, or so quick to make the first move. "Let's go." Havoc said getting up and Fullmetal sunk down where he sat not looking at him. "Let's go I am walking you to the nurse."

"Leave me along Havoc." Ed snapped and Havoc was silent for a moment.

"Look Ed, I shouldn't have made you run. I feel terrible." Havoc admit throwing the boy a sloppy grin.

"This isn't about that. Just let me be." Ed said quickly fiddling with one of the fingers to his automail sitting alone and quiet and Havoc hated it.

"I hate seeing you like this Ed." Havoc said and the boy was silent. "Don't think I don't know what's going on. Even if no one else does, I know." Havoc said taking a step back to the bleachers and Fullmetal flexed the finger a bit but said nothing. "You can come to me if you need anything."

The second Havoc got close Ed pushed to his feet. "I feel sick, I'll be in the nurses." Ed said walking past the man and Havoc watched Ed cross the court before noticing the eyes on Fullmetal. The less popular boys watched with no interest, and the popular watched with smugs on their faces before Tommy emerged and nod for someone to follow Ed.

"Hey!" Havoc snapped pointing the clipboard over to them and stopping the kid dead. "You sit back on that bench until it's your turn!" Havoc yelled starting across the court after Ed who was now making his way down the hall. Ed was going slow with his left hand trailing over the lockers as he passed. Havoc broke into a jog to catch up. "Hey." Ed looked startled Havoc appeared again. "You left without me."

"You belong doing your job back in the gym." Ed grumbled, but Havoc only shrugged

"Since when did I ever care about doing my job?" Havoc teased and Ed smiled a bit before looking lost when they reached a new four way intersection. Havoc noticed and smiled. "This way." Havoc direct nodding to the left and Ed came reluctantly before stepping into the door he opened to a white room with a middle aged woman sitting at the desk. It was a small introductory room with a few waiting chairs and curtains behind the single woman.

"Hey Darleen." Havoc grinned and she looked up and smiled before moving her eyes to the boy. "This is Edward, he feels sick." He informed and Fullmetal walked up to her desk and stopped.

"Alright, Edward hunny what's your last name?" Darleen asked pulling over a pad and beckoning him in.

"E-L-R-I-C." Fullmetal spelled it coming around the desk as she beckoned him.

"Put this under your tongue and sit there for me Edward." Darleen direct and Fullmetal took the thermometer from her and backed into the chair before slipping it in his mouth. Havoc grinned at the boy when Fullmetal shot him a glare sitting in his gym clothes. "So James, how long until the raise?" Darleen asked turning to Havoc who sighed flopping his head back with an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh you know, coach says the job could be for me but, I got a sweet heart back home. Trying to convince her to move up." Havoc chuckled eyeing Fullmetal who sat in the chair staring down at his lap before glancing up when the door opened and Darleen addressed the two boys who both complained of headaches and asked for aspirin.

"Of course, wait here boys and I'll get some." Darleen smiled getting up and moving to the back and Havoc watched the boys shift their weight looking at Fullmetal. One nudged the other before they both snickered and Ed looked up glaring.

One of the boys, the shorter of the two leaned forward a bit to make sure the nurse was far enough away before licking his lips. "Freak." The boy whispered and the other snickered. "I've heard about you." The first whispered. "I heard-"

"Hey." Havoc snapped and both boys turned to him. "What class are you boys in?" Havoc demand, but both boys shook their heads with wide eyes. "Don't know? Maybe I should ask you're teacher and find out. Maybe I should let them know you got a problem." Havoc scold and both boys shook their heads before taking the aspirin from the nurse with a thank you and scurrying out.

"Let's see this now hun." Darleen smiled none the wiser as she pulled the thermometer from Fullmetal's mouth and the boy shot him a dark look for doing what he did. "Alright Edward." Darleen sighed running her hand onto the boy's forehead. "Ok you're running a high fever. Is there someone you can call to come and get you?" She asked and Ed frowned for a moment before nodding. "Yes?"

"Yeah." Ed mumbled and Darleen coax the boy up gently and offered her desk phone.

"I am just going to get something cool for your head, ok hunny?" Darleen explained and Ed gave a nod before dialing.

"I can take care of myself." Ed hissed into the phone and Havoc snort.

"I know you can."

"Stop with-" Ed silenced suddenly and Havoc heard the other line pick up. "Hey, can you come get me?" Ed asked and Havoc chuckled when he heard Roy's annoyed voice on the other line. "Because." Ed spit when the colonel was asking why. "It is a reason, and that's it." Ed supplied firmly before closing his eyes. "What room is this?" Ed asked and he shrugged.

"Just tell him you're in the nurse's office." Havoc suggest smiling but Ed frowned with his eyes still closed squeezing the phone a bit tighter.

"Will you please just tell me the room." Ed hissed and Havoc stood. The movement made Ed relax assuming Havoc was checking on the room, before startling when the man took the phone from him.

"Yeah Roy? Just come down and get him, he's in the nurse's office. He's sick man." Havoc sighed listening to Roy get mad on the other side and Hawkeye in the background tell him to leave at once while saying something about patient and friendly. "Yeah. Yeah I'll stay with him." Havoc said before offering the phone back, but Ed made no move to take it. "He says goodbye and he's thrilled you're coming." Havoc grinned into the phone giving Ed a wink but he still didn't get a reaction.

"Here you are hunny." Darleen announced emerging from the back with a small cold compress and Ed took it obediently. "Now you're thermometer read really high, so I just want to double check." Darleen explained laying a hand on Ed's shoulder frowning sympathetically. "I am just going to put this in your ear. No worries." She gently slipped the thermometer in Ed's ear and they waited. Ed stared down at the ice pack in his automail hand through the pause before squeezing it gently. "Ok it's fine." Darleen reassured lifting the thermometer for the reading. "This is ok hunny." Darleen reassured when Ed's face tightened. "You're going to be ok, but this is really high so I want you to put this here." Darleen instruct raising Ed's hand and ice pack to his head. "I imagine you must feel pretty bad." Darleen sighed rubbing Ed's back for a moment and the boy's face tightened again before speaking very softly. "You what?" Darleen asked leaning down and listening to the soft mumble. "Gonna throw up?" She asked sounding more alarmed and Ed nod watching her walk to the back of the room and open a curtain revealing a cot and beckoning the boy over. Ed watched before starting forward holding the ice pack in place. "Here sweetie lay down." Darleen motioned to the cot but Ed shook his head fast with a small step back. "No go ahead, lay down." Darleen motioned with the same look of sympathetic concern on her face.

"I want to stand." Ed argued closing his eyes.

"You'll probably feel better lying down." Darleen encouraged guiding Ed to the cot by his shoulders, but the sudden touch startled the boy and Ed shoved back from it.

"I don't want to. I just want to stay like this." Ed argued and Darleen nod laying her hand on Ed's forehead again and looking worried.

"I am not going to give you any medicine Edward; we'll wait for your mom."

"That's fine." Ed said, but the boy looked like he was going to be sick with this entire scenario. The word 'mom' made Ed's face pinch up and the boy was trying to compose himself.

"Do you think it's something you ate? Are any of your friends sick?" Havoc watched Darleen honestly try and help the boy, but Ed was having none of it. He no longer wanted her touching him and was becoming vaguer with his answers. "As soon as your mom gets here you'll feel better." Darleen reassured and Ed was silent. "How long does it take her to get here from work?" Darleen asked managing to press her hand to Ed's cheek which was starting to get red with fever. "Edward?" Havoc watched Darleen bend down to look the boy in the face before speaking softer. Then after a moment she left Ed standing alongside the cot and came back to her desk. "This poor little guy is so sick." Darleen whispered to him filling out a dismissal sheet for the boy. "I hope his mom gets here soon he looks about ready to start bawling."

"I doubt that." Havoc chuckled before silencing when Darleen gave him a look.

"Go talk to him, maybe he just needs a man James, he's not..." Darleen stopped there when a few kids came in and Havoc moved to the back and sat down on the cot parallel to Ed's.

"Ed why don't you sit." Havoc suggest, but Ed ignored this and stood with his eyes closed holding the ice pack to his head as they listened to the kids. There were three, one had twisted an ankle and they were a grade higher than Fullmetal. Still, that didn't stop the story of a kid with a metal arm which was spreading through the school like wildfire. The boy with the medal arm was in a younger sibling's class and was weird. Havoc sat quietly listening to how the kid's brother had told him how mad a teacher had gotten when something had leaked out of the metal arm and stained the metal boy's partner. This partner Cindy was crying because it ruined her shirt and her arm was now covered with a rash.

Ed took a few steps forward and yanked the curtain closed with this part of the tale before wobbling a bit where he stood. "That was an accident." Ed mumbled turning to Havoc before wiping at his face which was sweating hard. "Sometimes the grease for the wires.." Ed stopped with a small cough.

"Ed." Havoc stood and pushed the boy to his butt. "Don't listen to these kids man; they don't know what they're saying."

"I know." Ed croaked ducking his head with a small choke. "I know."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"I know." Ed whispered before doubling forward with a groan.

"Ed you going to be sick?" Havoc asked becoming alarmed before watching the boy sit back up wiping his eyes.

"Roy's taking his sweet ass time." Ed groaned blinking back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Man you're sick as a dog Ed." Havoc sighed watching the boy hold the pack to his head fighting tears. "And I don't know the half of what's going on here, but I don't think it's a good idea. I am gonna tell the colonel."

"No." Ed snapped instantly becoming alarmed. "No." Ed shook his head.

"I don't think things should stay like this." Havoc whispered crouching before the boy to stay quiet. "This mission might go longer than two weeks, I should-"

"Say what?" Ed snapped wiping at his face again. "Tell him I am being...picked on and can't do my mission?" Ed snarled, but the boy's eyes rushed with tears again. "That's bullshit. I'll do my..." Ed trailed with a small gag before bringing a hand to his mouth and Havoc was silent. "You owe me." Ed whispered swallowing heavily coated with sweat. "For making me run, so don't...tell.." Ed looked down for another dry heave.

"Darleen! You got something he can be sick in!?" Havoc called lying a hand on Ed's back when the boy gave a few hard coughs. Havoc heard her move from the desk to retrieve a bin before the office door opened and Roy spoke. "Good." Havoc sighed before startling when Ed stiffened. The boy's body locked up before pushing to his feet. Ed ran a hand over his face and fixed his shirt before shoving the curtain aside and walking out.

Roy was busy greeting Darleen when Ed emerged and hand over the ice pack. "Here he is, he's quite sick." Darleen informed shaking her head to the ice pack. "No you keep that on your head sweetie, you can have that." Ed brought it back to his head with a nod and turned from her. "He's a hundred and one, so he needs to cool off. If you can when you get home get his head wet, or a bath would be good. He must be feeling terrible." Darleen informed and Roy nod looking like a father to a newborn rather than a fourteen year old.

"Thank you, we'll do that." Roy said when Ed just walked by him and opened the door. Roy left with a nod following the boy.

"I hope he feels better." Darleen sighed sitting down at her desk checking off Ed's name. "Poor thing he's got something sitting on his shoulders." She said shaking her head as she completed the dismissal. "Crying like that, made me feel so bad." She continued shaking her head and Havoc was silent contemplating the information he was sitting on. "Didn't complain or say much of anything while sick. I was really hoping his mother would come get him. Even at that age, there is no replacement for a mother." Darleen sighed and Havoc forced a smile.

* * *

"The nurse's office." Roy scold walking along side Ed as the boy traveled down the hall. "You couldn't tell me that on the phone? It was that big a deal? I could have gotten here faster without argument that's for sure Ed." Ed walked quietly to his locker and opened it to retrieve his bookbag. "I can get it." Roy offered but Ed snapped his hand to the locker door holding it firmly with cold eyes. "Fine." He grunt watching Ed yank the bookbag out and drop it to his feet before dropping the ice pack along side of it. Ed collect a few books before pushing them in and shutting the locker. The boy squat down and put everything inside before zipping it up and shifting it to his back before turning to the door with the ice pack. Roy watched silently, trailing behind the boy who was supposed to be a hundred andone but seemed fine putting aside how he looked. Ed pushed open the school doors and stepped outside without help almost leaving him behind and he frowned following the boy. Ed would get so far ahead and then wait for him to catch up. 

"Excuse me." Some kid pushed past him leaving with a book bag before stopping outside alongside Fullmetal and looking at the boy and the arm. "You're that kid." The student exclaimed pointing before shaking his head. "Sucks to be you." The kid snickered before taking off down the sidewalk as though this were a joke. Ed gave the ice pack a squeeze before looking down at it and he strolled up alongside the boy. When he arrived Ed simply started walking again and found the car by himself. He followed close enough that he made an attempt to open the boy's door for him, but Ed pushed his hand the handle glaring at him. Ed opened the door himself and climbed in without his help.

Roy sighed heavily with all these antics and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. For over ten minutes they drove in silence until he spoke. "You can't do undercover work while sick. Do you want to tell me how you got sick?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Ed sat holding the ice pack to his head with his eyes closed quietly. "Is it from all the junk you have been eating? Is that it?" He asked before frowning when he received no response. "Don't forget who I am just because I am in these clothes Fullmetal." He scold firming his tone and Ed opened his eyes slowly looking annoyed. "I am you're Colonel and you still report to me. Now answer my questions." He ordered watching the boy blink before Ed glanced off to the side and said nothing. "I'll pull this car over." He threatened even as their house came into view. Ed didn't seem to hear what he said, and even at a hundred andone Ed was out of the car before he shift into park. Ed was inside and wedging himself out of his shoes by the time he arrived and Ed started up the stairs once he was free and disappeared.

"Is he ok?" Hawkeye asked walking in from the kitchen as he shut the door clueless.

"Seems fine. They said he was a hundred and one. But he only looks sick, seems fine." He report but his answer was unsatisfactory. She made an unsatisfactory face with it and started past him. She seemed determined to find the boy and left up the stairs. With this, he added yet again. Number Nine: School nurses.

"Edward." Hawkeye called knocking on the boy's door.

"Just leave him alone Hawkeye, he wants to be left alone and we need to finish what..." He stopped his words early when she held up a finger pressing her ear to the door. "Now you're spying on him?" He asked giving her a look and she returned it before trying the handle.

"Edward?" Hawkeye whispered cracking the door before slipping in. He followed curious and she had walked to the bed where the boy sat slouched into the headboard. "Ed you don't look so good." Hawkeye state as the boy looked up at her.

"I took something." Ed supplied.

"I think you should get up and take a bath." Hawkeye suggest feeling the boy's forehead but Ed shook his head free of her hand frowning.

"I feel sick." Ed whispered and Hawkeye seemed to understand this and ran her hand through the boy's hair again before turning to him.

"You'll at least go to bed then?" Hawkeye asked Ed when he had nothing to offer her.

"I am _trying_." Ed whined irritated and Hawkeye firmed up with the boy's tone.

"Don't forget I am the first lieutenant. Now get out of your uniform. You're not sleeping in it." Hawkeye ordered but Ed simply bared his teeth to her not wanting to move. "Now soldier." She snapped and Ed slid to the edge of the bed slowly. The boy looked tired and upset. "What did you take?" Hawkeye asked opening the boy's dresser.

"Tylenol for my fever." Ed answered taking the clothing she offered him and dropping all of it but the change of shirt. "Get out." Ed ordered her and Hawkeye moved the clothes he'd dropped to his bed and left. He watched her go, not so much as code directions for him. She was moving with purpose however, so he knew she would return. Silently he watched Ed unbutton his school top and drop it before touching his automail. Ed grabbed his shoulder socket like it was an injury, and adjusted it closer to his body out of sight. He watched perplexed with the sudden switch that normally pushed the metal arm into his face as a show of strength. Ed conducted it now as though it were a blemish and pulled his new shirt on quickly "Can I call Central?" Ed asked speaking to the floor and he took a moment before answering.

"No, I've told you that before." He answered before moving for Hawkeye who reappeared with a towel.

"Ed hold still for a moment." Hawkeye asked stalling the boy from where he was about to climb back into bed. Ed made a face and looked up at her before gasping when she wrapped the wet towel she held around his head.

"Ah, what are you-Crazy Hawkeye!" Ed whined batting at her hand as she pressed it to his hair.

"What are you doing?" He echoed Fullmetal watching the woman rub the boy's back as she held his head gently.

"Reducing his fever faster. Anything over a hundred is too high." Hawkeye scold him and he crossed his arms irritated with her tone. He wasn't the one who madeEd a hundred and whatever.

"This is cooold." Ed whined giving Hawkeye a shove and she answered it by snatching the hand and holding it. Ed gagged looking down. "I am gonna be sick."Ed moaned and Hawkeye reached past the boy and drug his desk garbage can to the side of his bed before opening his blankets. "Can I call central Hawkeye?"

"She doesn't out rank me Edward." He snapped irritated. Ed was trying his options with Hawkeye acting so motherly.

"You'll feel better in bed Edward." Hawkeye hushed unwrapping the towel and Ed's hair was wet and he pushed at it irritated as he climbed onto the mattress. "You're wearing your uniform pants to bed?" Hawkeye asked pulling the blanket up for the boy and Ed snatched it looking ill.

"I wear what I want." Ed mumbled turning his face into his pillow ignoring Hawkeye who brushed his wet bangs back and out of his face before laying a cool cloth on his forehead.

"He'll feel better as soon as it lowers." She report stepping back from the bed satisfied. "Let's go." She said nodding to the door and starting downstairs. "I've developed a tactic for the base." She said turning to him and he cocked an eyebrow interested.

"Is it ok we leave him?" He asked unsure if all the mothering could end so abruptly.

Hawkeye waved this off. "_Yes_, get out of my room." Ed ordered pointing at the door looking pale. He regard the boy for a moment before following Hawkeye into the hall.

She shut Ed's door gently before turning to him with a smile. "I think we should blow up the outer wall."

* * *

Ok Guys so that was chapter 3. I must apologize I know I am a day late. I graduate in a week so you can imagine all the crap I have to do. BUT! I will make sure I am on time next Friday for chapter four. 

_**Chapter Four:**_ **Snide Ass Remarks **will be posted **Friday 03/14/08.**

To all of you who took the time to review for me this week—

Foreverforgotten5, Phantom SunsSong, jenelric, spork or foon, merichuel, TenshiElric, Bar-Ohki, Kitt t catte, Forget and Forgive, Ining-Batong, Horselvr4evr123, D3athrav3n92, AnimeSoul17, MrsJackSparrow13, and Cold-Foxx—THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I really appreciated all the reviews, each one of them made me smile.

Here's hoping you all liked _School Nurses_, see ya next Friday: )


	4. Chapter 4: Snide Ass Remarks

Another Run of Events

Chapter Four

_Snide Ass Remarks_

- mirage -

"So they blew up the outer wall." Havoc explained to Fullmetal who was listening a bleacher down. "Some of the powder went off sooner than expected, Fuery almost shit a brick." Havoc laughed and Fullmetal mimicked quickly before climbing off the bleacher when one of his teammates struck out. The kid was knocked over, lost his stick, and hurt his knee. For Havoc surveying the hockey game was better than volley ball, and Fullmetal grabbed a stick and joined.It was amusing, and Havoc had to smile when Ed head after the puck with avid aggression before cringing when it flew into his shine with some.

"Sorry about that." Tommy smiled giving Ed a salute and Havoc slapped himself in the face foreseeing the outcome. It was Ed's metal ankle so the boy hadn't felt the damage but understood the action well enough. Ed was now fighting hard with his stick and racing against the other boys wanting to make an impact in the game. Havoc watched Tommy and Ed slowly get closer and closer wanting to hurt each other rather than move for the puck. When they were within ten feet Havoc turned for his whistle and knocked it down between the bleachers.

"Damnt." Havoc cursed looking between the cracks before standing up without it. He'd simply order them to opposite sides of the gym. However, he was too late.

They'd already made contact and were yelling. Tommy gestured at the boy with his stick yelling and Fullmetal threw his to the ground and charged. "HEY!" Havoc yelled watching Ed plow Tommy to the ground and they were fighting. The two were rolling and kicking with the class yelling and cheering them on. Havoc jumped from the bleachers and ran into the mess of kids, pushing them aside and at ground zero he grabbed each of them by their collars and tore them apart.

* * *

Roy arrived at the school quickly after having worked all night to rig an explosive to their base outer wall. He was exhausted and this call interrupted their constant monitoring which was put in place to catch the activity their terrorism created. _This _unexpected phone call from the school… _This_ was beginning to become too much and he was mad as he hell as he stomped through the building to the principal's office. On sight he found Fullmetal standing outside in the hall holding two books. One on either palm with his arms extending. "Fullmetal." He growled walking up to the boy and Ed opened his eyes slow and defiant. "I am furious." He declared sweeping the boy with his eyes. Ed stood in his gym clothes with a bandage over his nose and under his chin. The boy's arms were scratched up and a knee was scraped. "You can bet on a long scolding lecture and many chores." He threatened and Ed puffed some air at him but was silent. _This was confusing._ "What the hell are you doing with these books?" He demand indicating them. 

"What does it _look like_?" Ed hissed back. "Holding them. Now just _get in there_. So I can _put these down_." Ed spoke threw his teeth and he abandoned the boy and entered the office.

The secretary looked up with his arrival. "Mr. Elric we've been expecting you." She said buzzing the principal who came out to greet him. Marianna looked just as hideous as before and she smiled bitterly before holding up a finger and entering the hall.

"Alright Edward that's been quite enough." She snapped. "Get inside here young man we'd like to have a word with you." She ordered and Fullmetal followed her in rubbing his tired good arm with his automail. She led them to her office and closed the door behind her. "Edward, sit." She demand before offering him a smile. "Mr. Elric please take a seat, I am sure you're anxious to know why you've been called in." Fullmetal sunk into his seat looking irritable. "It seems your son started a large fight in the middle of gym class. Himself and the other student suffered minor injuries as you can tell by simply looking at him. But here at Workashire we don't permit that sort of behavior. So putting aside Edward's past intolerable behavior I am willing to deal with this incident exclusively." She said and he sighed turning to the boy and frowning. Fullmetal retort with a dark discrete look.

"Fine." He said standing to go and she looked impressed and almost surprised. "I apologize for his behavior, this school has been nothing but lenient with my family and the move we've endured."

"Edward please go wait outside." Marianna ordered and Ed puffed an indignant breath before standing with an eye flare for him and leaving.

"Mr. Elric in case you're not aware Edward is constantly in my office. I get complaints from almost all teachers, and Edward does not seem to be…" She trailed trying to find the right words and he was silent. This was all news to him. "Adapting to the Workashire atmosphere which puts studies first. Instead Edward seems eager to show up other students and it seems to be a problem for him."

"I see." He had to say something.

"Now I've been letting him off with warnings, and simple demerits as he's still adjusting, but I've just about had my fill. He doesn't seem to be responding to this type of discipline and it's far below what he should be receiving for the offenses he's generated. As this is far from the first fight, this is the first one we're holding Edward accountable for, I propose only six. Even though the offense is quite high, I still think Edward might benefit from some leniency." Marianna explained and he nod slowly waiting for her to elaborate.

"I am not following." He said simply. "Six of what?" She shrugged.

"The best." She said simply and he gave another nod before it started to become clear--then became crystal clear--and he inhaled slowly wondering what the _hell _he was going to do about this.

* * *

He stepped from the office and found Fullmetal outside slouched in a chair nervously bouncing his knee. Ed looked up as he appeared and followed him with his eyes as he passed. "Walk with me Ed." Ed followed trailing with a slower pace. "I am not blind Fullmetal. I know something's going on." He said walking toward the exit with the boy and Ed grunt. "I know you're having a hard time fitting in here and you're hiding it. _Poorly_." He add turning to the boy but Ed didn't meet his eyes and kept his gaze ahead as they walked. "But you've gotten yourself into a real mess, and I haven't helped." He confessed and Ed snort again. 

"What'd_ you _do?" Ed asked skeptically, and he sighed opening the main door and holding it for the boy who passed him.

"Did your mother ever hit you Fullmetal?" He asked casually but Ed stopped dead and turned to him.

"What?" Ed was appalled.

"When you misbehaved." He explained though a scolding expression. "When you didn't listen did she ever hit you?" He asked but Ed shook his head turning to look off into the landscape.

"No. She didn't hit us." Ed answered quietly. He gave this a moment.

"Father?"

"No." Ed growled and he nod thoughtfully, but he saw Ed's shoulders stiffen and kept his eyes on the boy. "Once." Ed admit shying from him before firmly facing him to punish himself. "_Why_. What's that got to do with anything?"

"This school practices corporal punishment Fullmetal, and you're in trouble." He explained and Ed said nothing. The boy stood there frowning at him before the lights started turning on and he watched Ed's face firm up.

"Roy."

"I signed a legal document of consent to allow you to be punished." He said raising a bit on his toes and rocking back down with a sigh. "So now you're going to do it."

"_What_." Ed growled glaring daggers at him.

"You're going to cooperate like all the other students here who are punished if they step out of line. Why should you be an exception?" He asked turning to the boy and Ed's eyes were wide, but hard.

"Because I am not a s_tudent_ damnt. I am an _alchemist_."

"You're a student now. You're _undercover _as a student. Don't you think it's suspicious if I force her to waive it? In fact, I am not even sure I can Ed. I said I agreed, and you agreed to the school's teachings when I put you in it. If I waive it they might suspend you as an alternative. That can't happen here." He said shaking his head and speaking to the landscape before turning to the boy at his side.

"Roy I've put up with _hell _in this school." Ed growled pointing vehemently to the door. "Shit you _don't even know_. You _have_ to get me out of this. I HATE being here." Fullmetal hissed and he turned to the boy. This was also news to him. He knew Ed didn't quite fit in, but hate? Surely if things had gotten serious Havoc would have report something. "Now there is no _freaking _way I am letting little miss stick up her ass do _anything_ to mine." Ed growled and he turned to the boy firmly.

"Fullmetal." He began and Ed looked nervous beneath him. The boy was waiting for a verdict. "When I take you home with me, I'll let you call your brother." He put the cards on the table casually, and Ed's face glitched. "Since you put up with such hell." He add and Ed was eating up his words. He knew this was a weak spot. Ed wanted to call his brother, _badly_. "But you have to be willing to put up with a little more." He explained and with the catch 22 Ed backed up shaking his head. "Your other option is I make you, and you don't call your brother. So let's pretend you didn't know these were the stakes, be the bigger man, and go take your licking and be done with it." Ed ran both hands into his hair tipping his head back groaning. "Now it's either fifteen with the paddle, or six with the cane." He informed and Ed's head snapped upright. "Normally after your punishment you go back to class, but I'll take you home with me." He offered sympathetically and Ed listened before shaking his head absently.

"Where's she hitting me?" Ed asked and he made a face.

"Where do you think?"

"No way." Ed shook his head rubbing at his hair and messing it about. "Not the paddle, I don't want her doing that." Ed was upset and he watched the boy bring his automail to his mouth and bite a finger lightly.

"Either way it's something meeting your backside." Ed spasmed from the idea instantly shaking his head.

"No. No paddle."

"Alright than six with the cane, let's go." He said nodding to the door and Ed stiffened watching him open it. "Let's go. You got into the fight, now watch yourself. I don't want to be called in for anymore." He threatened but Ed looked horrified more was a possibility and hurried to him.

"Are you staying with me?" Ed asked quietly walking alongside him.

"Of course, I am taking you home aren't I?" He said looking down to the boy, and Ed was a little pale.

"Are you going to watch?" Ed cringed. "You're not watching." Ed declared next.

"I'll stand outside." He said stopping at the office door and Fullmetal took some deep breaths trying to prepare himself before starting forward. He grabbed Ed's arm stopping him. "I'll be right here." He offered gently and Ed nod.

"Right here." Ed clarified and he nod.

"Right here." Ed pulled his arm away slowly and he waited. He stood casually in the hallway for about ten minutes before Fullmetal reappeared rushing for the door.

"_Let's go_." Ed hissed passing him and he followed quickly. Fullmetal pushed outside into the sun and waited for him shifting uncomfortably. "Where'd you park, where's the car?" Ed asked glancing around and he point.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a small chuckle, but Ed shook his head breathing hard. "You're not?" Ed shook his head again.

"No I am not!" Ed snapped yanking open the passenger door. "That lying bitch! She gave me a hell of a lot more than six! She gave me nine" Ed yelled punching his dashboard with his good hand as he climbed in.

"Nine?" He echoed turning to the boy and Ed nod gulping breaths twitching in his seat.

"I feel like my skin is being burned off." Ed cringed tipping his head back and slumping down in his seat. "Have you had this before?" Ed asked as he backed out.

"Yes. Several times. I went to a private school and liked girls in short skirts." He said giving Ed a grin, but Ed only groaned.

"Ahh how did you deal with it?" Ed whined wiggling where he lay gritting his teeth.

"Pretty much, the same way you're dealing with it now." Ed turned his face away. "Now don't lie, she didn't give you nine."

"She did!" Ed snapped getting up and turning to lay on his side in the seat.

"They come in segments Fullmetal. Six, Eight, twelve, and I don't know what comes after that, but no one does nine."

"Roy I am _telling_ you I _know _what I got." Fullmetal groaned bringing a hand to his face and rubbing at his eyes before exhaling heavily. "Damnt there's-I got something in my eye." Ed muttered rubbing at his eyes and he gave the boy a look.

"_You're crying_?" He was shocked, but with his words Ed just slumped back down squirming in his gym clothes.

"She was so freakin' mean about it!" Ed snapped keeping his hand over his eyes but the voice pattered changed. It got rough about the edges, whined. "Scolding me the entire damn time! Lecturing me on stuff like I was an idiot! Telling me she'd whip me into shape, and this was just what I needed." Ed hiccuped sitting up a bit before slouching back down unable to find comfort. "Then if I said anything they felt harder, so I-so Ijust didn't."

"It's not just what you needed." He said bringing a hand to Ed's knee and giving it a squeeze. "You're doing everything you can here. You're undercover and that's hard." He reassured as Ed cried.

"I hate that school! I hate it! I can't go back!" Ed yelled stomping his feet for a moment before sniveling. "I hate it!"

"You have to go back Fullmetal." He said turning to the boy who shook his head rolling to press it into the seat. He sighed with this action before looking to Fullmetal's ass within his gym shorts. It was small and he couldn't think of a way nine stripes could fit there. "It's alright we're home." He reassured pulling in and Ed was climbing out so quick the boy left his door open this time.

"Is anyone in there?" Ed asked stopping on the lawn and pointing to the house as he closed the car up. "Hawkeye?"

"No, just us." He informed and Ed nod walking in stiffly.

"Aw damnt this stings so bad. _So bad_." Ed was mumbling to himself when he came in and the boy followed him to the kitchen and stood shifting.

"Did she bruise you?" He asked working on retrieving himself some lunch. The blueprints from last night's operation were still everywhere. Ed just shrugged moving about.

"I don't know."

"Let me see."

"NO!" Ed yelled shaking his head.

"She didn't cane your bare ass did she?" He asked getting remotely concerned when Ed kept dancing.

"NO!" Ed yelled. "She was pissed as hell at my underwear too! Cause I didn't wear those _damn_ briefs!" Ed growled bringing his automail to his mouth and biting. "I don't want to go back to that school Roy, I really don't." Fullmetal continued shaking his head.With the boy pacing there was a small degree that was funny about all this. The part of him that new Fullmetal could not truly be damaged by a single caning found this humorous.

"I think we should cane you more often at work, you're so obedient now." He chuckle making light of the situation but Ed only frowned.

"Stop that! Don't tease me right now! You know what it feels like, why would you say that! Damnt. Shit this hurts. This is horrible. I should have said the paddle." Ed groaned rambling to himself. "I am not a wimp. I can take pain ok. Necessary pain, this is unnecessary. _Unnecessary_ pain." Ed whined.

"Go lay on the couch and hike your shorts down. Let some air get to the stripes." He suggest pulling some leftovers from the fridge. Ed shook his head with his suggestion seeming semi-reluctant. "Go do it, it will feel better." He encouraged and Ed made a move to the door but hesitate. The boy was anxious to do anything to make himself feel better, but looked uncomfortable. "I'll make you a sandwich, go relax." He ordered firmer and Ed nod leaving the room. "Some of our equipment is still on the coffee table, don't touch any of it." He ordered. "It's explosive!" He called after the boy.

"Don't come in." Ed ignored the request. "Don't look either!" Ed yelled and he laughed. This was horrible, but had to laugh.

* * *

"Why would a custodian have military background?" Roy groaned tossing the file onto the coffee table and Ed drug it over. 

"Who knows but he does." Havoc sighed propping his feet up on some papers and he turned to Ed who was reading the packet on the floor by his legs face in a dish and sandwich.

"Do you know this man?" He asked but Havoc shook his head with a sigh.

"I don't know any janitors." Havoc report.

"Damnt, we should have made you a janitor." He let his head slump back reaching for the beer Hawkeye hand to him and Havoc before sitting a glass of juice in front of Fullmetal.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't know any of the teaching staff." Havoc protest. "Plus, I don't want to be a janitor."

"Does the school know he has military background?" Ed asked twisting to look at him. "Get a copy of his resume. I want to know if he put it down." Ed tossed the paper back before cramming his hand into a box of animal crackers.

"Fine. Well this is our suspect so we'll have to investigate it." He announced. "Havoc, Fullmetal you're on it tomorrow." Havoc looked disappointed, but Ed looked thrilled there might be a suspect and gave a thumbs up.

"You're going to tape this to your chest Edward." Hawkeye direct sitting in the backseat of the car with the boy as they drove. In the rear view mirror Roy saw her pull it to her chest as if to show the boy before shaking her head and bringing it to his. "Here." She said touching mid chest. "Then tape here, here, here, and on your thigh." She direct tapping down his chest as he watched frowning.

"Does this use frequencies? Radio frequencies?" Ed asked taking the bug from her and looking up at them. "I can't use this. Are you guy's nuts." Ed frowned shoving it back to Hawkeye. "Come on this is the military, damnt. Use your heads." Ed scold holding up his arm and flashing the automail which would throw off the signaling. Hawkeye frowned with Ed's words and yanked his bookbag toward herself pulling Ed's top half with it.

"Then put it here." She stuffed it into a front pocket. "And next time you think I am not using my head I'll be using something else so you don't forget." Hawkeye scold and Ed turned to her grinning.

"That's why you're my favorite Hawkeye." Ed teased and she smiled unable to stay mad at such a happy face. The boy hopped out once they'd pulled up, and hesitate looking troubled. "You're going to be right here to pick me up, right Roy?" Ed asked glancing at him nervously and he nod. "On time. Don't be late, be early." Ed ordered before shutting the door and starting for the school. Small, equal to the size of his classmates Fullmetal blend right in with his clothing, but stuck out because he was all by himself.

"He looks funny." Hawkeye said leaning forward to see while remaining hidden in the back. He shared her thoughts watching the boy. Feeling the tug in his chest every time he dropped Ed off like he was letting him run into a battlefield where he didn't belong.

"He'll be fine." He said to reassure himself. "He sees Havoc today." He shift the car into reverse and backed out as Hawkeye pulled the receiver out and flicked it on.

"Havoc is six, and Edward is three." She informed and he heard the rhythmic thudding of basketballs for a moment, before the static and commotion of many voices from Ed's bag. "Good. His automail isn't messing with it in the backpack." She said giving him a smile as they pulled away. "Sir, I hope something turns up." She said and he nod feeling the same impending deadline that she mentioned without mentioning it. This couldn't go on forever. It was becoming difficult for all of them, some more than others.

* * *

"Alright so the guys name is Jacob, and from what I can gather no one really knows him." Havoc whispered keeping his voice low and Ed gave a nod standing before his desk in the gym office. Class was starting and the kids were filling into the locker room. "So I am gonna try and meet him, but he has an office on the first floor room 3G so I'd like to check it out." 

"I can do that." Ed supplied glancing at the door as the kids ran past.

"No, it's off limits to students. Let me." Havoc protest.

"No one will notice if I slip in." Ed argued turning for the door before slipping out into the crowd and Havoc sighed gathering his whistle and heading across the court to the back side door and cool morning air. Today the boys would do some football on the field and he sighed waiting for the kids who began appearing several minutes later all in their gym uniforms.

"Today we're doing some football!" Havoc yelled leaning into the fence as they filed about in front of him. "Teams are breaking like this. Everyone who's birthday is toward the last half of the year offense, beginning defense. Get out there!" Havoc yelled pointing to the field tossing a ball into the crowd. The kids took off, Fullmetal with them. He watched them line themselves up strategically. The teams began throwing taunts and then the ball was hiked and they were playing. He kept his eye on Fullmetal watching him interact with the kids who didn't want anything to do with him. It was difficult and the boy was shy but forceful with the cold shoulder he received and managed to play.

"You know why you're team has all the points!" Tommy finally broke the tension that was growing and Havoc slapped himself in the face.

"Shut up! Mahoonie We got 'em cause we're good!" Someone on Fullmetal's team yelled back, but the tension was only mounting. The second Tommy opened his mouth Fullmetal zeroed in on him like a target. The next time that ball was in play Havoc watched Ed run right for Tommy and plow him over.

"God damnt Fullmetal." Havoc growled watching the boy get up dusting his hands and jog back to his team with a grin. Tommy climbed up growling. "Keep it clean!" He yelled when Tommy did the same and used the passes to get the boy, and Fullmetal was alert and tripped Tommy a few times, and hit the ground rather hard for one of them. Ed was spitting dirt and he almost called a time out, but Ed was back on his feet with a bit of a limp for a moment before recovering and heading back to his team.

"Hike!" The ball was in play and the boys were all running watching it as it was thrown. It was up and sailing until Fullmetal caught it and was sprinting as fast as he could go for a touchdown. The boy was fast and making ground before _SLAM _Tommy took him out hard and he stood up watching the two. Tommy was up first laying on most of Fullmetal and speaking before Ed lift the football and hit Tommy in the face with it.

"Asshole!" Fullmetal yelled and the boy was loud enough Havoc could hear him as he jogged forward.

"TIME!" Havoc yelled as a few of the students turned to him pointing at the two before he got there. "Alright time." Havoc ordered frowning down at Ed who lay on the ground breathing heavily before looking up at him. "Tommy." Havoc began.

"I didn't do anything, but Elric swore!" Tommy yelled.

"So did you jerk-off." Ed growled sending a kick to the boy where he lay.

"Enough." He snapped. "Tommy get to my office now." Havoc said throwing a hand to the building and the boy turned to him looking concerned before stomping for it. "And Ed." Havoc looked down at Fullmetal who was getting to his feet rubbing his chest. "Follow him." He ordered.

"What! Are you se-"

"Follow him!" Havoc snapped cutting Ed off and Fullmetal stared at him for a moment before pushing past and starting for the office. "Alright. I am going inside, I want the rest of you playing and if I have one more outburst the culprit will be getting more than just demerits!" Havoc threatened starting after the boys and when he arrived they were both in his office standing before his desk with a foot of space between them. "What the hell am I going to do with you two." Havoc sighed stomping in and slouching into his chair pulling his drawer open. Tommy was watching him cautiously, where Ed only looked disgusted. He flipped through the cards quickly before pulling Tommy's out first and then Ed's.

"Sir can I explain myself sir?" Tommy asked on sight of the card, and Havoc realized Ed didn't know what they were because the boy didn't respond to them.

"No you can't." Havoc snapped looking up. "Because I am sick and tired of both of you causing a raucous in my class." Havoc scold giving Tommy a cold look before giving it to Ed as well. "Do you know what this is Ed?" He asked raising the boy's card which he assumed was empty before blinking at the long list of dates. There was one for almost every day, sometimes multiple per date. "This card records your discipline here at the school. They get sent out every morning updated." He informed and Ed's face darkened to a glare for him when he told the boy this. "You've both increased you're punishment levels by being so disruptive. I can't let you off with just a warning anymore" Havoc sighed and Tommy shift nervously while Ed stood glaring at him. "So what do you think? I don't want to do what these cards say I should so...what can you two offer?" He asked and Tommy shook his head looking ready to repent.

"I am sorry for disrupting class sir." Tommy said and he nod turning to Ed.

"Tommy, if I hear one more word from you. For the next two classes I am gonna paddle your ass." Havoc threatened glaring at the boy. "You're no longer allowed to speak when you enter this gym. Understand?" Havoc said pointing firmly at the boy who nod quickly. "Good." Havoc grunt before turning to Fullmetal. "You want to apologize Ed?" He asked and he watched the boy's mouth firm up like Ed had just locked his jaw glaring at him. "Ed."

"I am not apologizing for what I did." Ed said firmly and he frowned sitting up.

"Ed, just apologize and I'll let you both off with a simple demerits." Havoc suggests shrugging it off simply but Ed was silent. "Ed. If you don't apologize I have to punish you." Havoc said and Ed became nervous, but didn't utter a word. Havoc sat staring at the boy for a moment, letting some time slip by unit Ed just avert his eyes. "Fine. Tommy get to the hall. You're in demerits for the rest of class." Havoc ordered and Tommy thanked him and snuck out quickly. Havoc stood and shut the door before turning to Ed who was staring at the ground. "Is it that stubborn streak you have what earned you all these?" Havoc asked picking up Ed's card, but Ed ignored the question.

"What are you going to do Havoc?" Ed asked eyes averted and Havoc sighed and sat down on the desk facing the boy. "Are you going to paddle me? Just do it then." Ed growled mad Havoc was getting closer.

"Ed."

"_Don't try and be my friend_." Ed snapped throwing cold eyes to Havoc and the man frowned. "You _betrayed_ me from day_ one_ here, so just _do_ what you're going to _do_ and _stop_ stalling." Ed spoke, chest heaving.

"Listen." Havoc said laying his hand on Ed's shoulder, but Ed slapped it off with a flinch. "Ed get a grip." Havoc snapped yanking the boy forward for a hard shake. "You and me are on the same side here. I am not going to paddle you, are you nuts?" Havoc scoffed dropping the boy and Ed emptied his lungs relieved. "Now the coach saw me drag you in here, so when you leave make it look like I did, but I haven't paddled anyone since I've become a fake teacher. I just puff a lot of hot air and the kids seem to listen." Havoc explained sitting back and Ed's face brightened. "I know you might not want to hear it, but I still think we should tell the colone-"

"No." Ed interrupt.

"Fine." Havoc sighed. "If you're still stuck on this,either go take a shower and get out of here early, or go back to class. You don't have to go to the hall." Havoc whispered and Ed nod staring at the small card on the gym desk before leaving. Ed took his time thinking, but his eyes never rose, and he didn't speak. Havoc watched the boy head right for the locker room to shower, change, and leave early. That done Havoc had to consider if it were wise to release Ed early before realizing this provided a fifteen minute window where the boy would belong nowhere. A perfect opportunity to check out the janitor's closet. In fact, after having just drug two students off to be punished, his class would be unusually obedient for the remainder of the day and he was willing to bet they'd stay outside and play football without a single problem.

Havoc start after Ed and entered the bright room of lockers and shining floor silently. The place was white, tilted and fresh with red locker rows and solid oak benches between. Nothing but a drinking fountain to his right before the tiled showers. "Hey." Havoc called catching sight of Ed in the third row and the boy was in the midst of shoving his shorts off before yanking them back up startled.

"Geez." Ed growled at him tossing his gym stuff into his locker irritated. "What the hell do you want from me now." Ed sneered as Havoc walked over and leaned into the lockers next to the boy.

"If I let you out early there's a window of opportunity where you're not supposed to be anywhere." Havoc said and Ed glanced at him like he was pushing drugs, or suggesting they stow away to look at nudie pictures. "So I think we should check out 3G." Havoc suggest quietly and Ed froze for a moment before nodding.

"Fine." Ed said tossing a towel over his shoulder. "I'll meet you in the main hall as soon as I am done. I'll leave and go around the building so no one sees us leave together."

"Good." Havoc grinned throwing a punch into Ed's frowning little shoulder. "Be quick about it Ed." Havoc said jogging to the door to check on his class. Havoc monitored them through the window before stepping out into the hall and glancing at Tommy who was on his knees facing it. "You know." Havoc sighed stopping alongside the boy and Tommy said nothing as was expected. "When you move to a new place, it's hard to fit in." Havoc scold and the boy shift a bit sensing he could speak before doing so.

"It's not my fault he has no friends. He's weird." Tommy grumbled. "A total freak."

"He doesn't have any friends?" Havoc asked and Tommy looked up with a soft chuckle for the stupidity of his question.

"Are you serious coach? Have you looked at him? He's a total wack job." Tommy grunt before turning back to the wall. "His body's all messed up, he thinks he's really smart..." Tommy grunt. "Got this chip on his shoulder I am going to bust off." The boy continued.

"I don't want any talking in my class." Havoc retort firmly before leaving the kid and starting to the main hall. It was well lit, the large marble flooring, the hard wood walls, and bright windows. He arrived in time to see Fullmetal slip in the side door and start down the hall nodding for him to follow. "I am going to cover you, you slip in." Havoc whispered.

"Don't let me get caught." Fullmetal ordered pointing at him. "I'll get sent to the principal and she's sick of seeing me."

"I know, I know." Havoc said waving the boy toward the room while wondering to the drinking fountain. The plan was to linger about while Ed was in the room and keep an eye out. Havoc waved the boy in before freezing on sight of a janitor suddenly coming down the hall. "Ed." Havoc whispered turning to the door but the boy was gone. He panicked. If he went into the room he'd have to explain why he was there. If he left Ed in there the boy would be slaughtered. Havoc jerked, bouncing his weight from either leg before darting into the room and Ed startled whirling around like he'd been caught.

"What are _you doing!_" Ed whispered panicked.

"Someone's coming we've got to hide." Havoc whispered but Fullmetal's eyes almost popped out.

"Forget that, we've got to _get _out." Ed snapped running to the window and yanking it up. Ed pushed it open and stuck his head out looking around. "Thank god we're on the first floor." Ed chuckled climbing up to hop out before freezing on sight of it.

"Ed, get going." Havoc gave the boy a shove opening the window farther before Ed slapped a hand down to stop the movement.

"Don't push the window." Ed whispered staring up at the glass panes.

"Ed." Havoc panicked hearing the footsteps near the door. In one fluid movement Havoc grabbed Ed about the stomach and hopped out with the boy. Quickly Havoc dropped him into the dirt before shutting the window and hiding in the bushes with the boy. "What the hell was that." Havoc whispered. "You almost got us caught."

"He's an alchemist." Ed whisperer before silencing like him when they heard the door open and someone walked into the room. Havoc brought a finger to his mouth slowly and they both sat listening. They heard the footsteps investigate the room before arriving at the window. Havoc brought his arm out and laid it over Ed pushing him back against the building as they drew their legs in before startling when the window was opened a bit and slammed down so hard the glass rattled like it would bust. They both jumped.

After a moment of suspense and silence, Havoc nod to the right and started sliding toward the bend in the building with Ed following, and as soon as they were clear they were running. "Holy shit!" Ed exclaimed as they ran to the door and Havoc pulled it open.

"You can say that again." Havoc laughed. Now that all danger was gone there was a soaring pride they had discovered something.

"Holy shit." Fullmetal repeat sounding serious and he turned to the boy who was looking down at himself. "Shit, I am dead. I am dead." Ed whined trying to brush the dirt off his shirt but it was streaked at the bottom like the boy had been rolling in landscaping. Which he had. "Havoc, shit, what am I going to do?" Ed whispered looking to him and Havoc start for the boy and tried to brush it off. "It's not coming off." Ed whispered as he turned the boy to the side and frowned at the dirt covered butt and bottom of the boy's dress shirt.

"There's more on your ass too." Havoc sighed and Ed brought his hands back and tried to dust it off before tipping his head back with a groan. "Clean it with alchemy."

"I can't do white." Ed fussed cleaning his pants quickly. "Ah shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Ed said turning about where he stood before snapping his head up. "They're going to be so mad-I am going to get in troub-_I have an extra_. There's an extra shirt in my gym locker!" Ed exclaimed.

"I'll get it." Havoc offered and Ed nod backing up to the building to sit down. "No, you can't stay out here. What if someone sees you." Havoc said beckoning Ed to him and the boy came quickly looking concerned. "Come on, you go to the downstairs bathroom and I'll bring it to you." Havoc said and Ed nod running in and down the hall quickly as he walked back to the gym. There was three minutes before class was over and Havoc passed Tommy casually before breaking into a run.

* * *

"Yeah this isn't coming out." Havoc said scrubbing Ed's dress shirt in the bathroom sink as Ed stood along side of him in his tank top and school pants. 

"This one is wrinkled though." Ed scold. "I can't believe you put it in your pocket."

"What was I suppose to do with it." Havoc frowned giving Ed a look. The boy sighed walking to the large mirror in the wall and pulling it on before starting the buttons slowly. "I don't know what to do with this one either."

"Let's just throw it out." Ed said turning to him buttoning his shirt before looking up with the sound of kids approaching. "Hide, hide!" Ed whispered waving Havoc away and the man moved quickly and ducked into a stall. Havoc grabbed the door and had it half closed when Ed pushed in with him and locked it.

"I gotta cram all night." Voices entered the room, two of them. "I don't know how I am going to remember all the vocab, Mr. Inkles is so damn impossible."

"I'll help. You can come over."

"I would but I am grounded." The first voice answered and Ed looked up at Havoc breaking a small smile and they suppressed a laugh. It was so ridiculous they were hiding in a bathroom.

"So I heard a fight broke out in Sam's gym class."

"Really?"

"Really. That kid with the medal arm."

"Again? That kid has got to be unstable."

"Yeah." The first voice answered and Havoc frowned listening to the kids. "Why do you think he has all those metal parts? I mean, what do you think happened to the real ones? I heard his entire leg is metal too."

"That has to be a lie."

"Sam said he saw him showering and his leg was metal too. Think maybe he's a robot?" The first one asked and Ed was getting livid. The boy was pissed out of his gore before literally freezing with the question.

"I don't know. But he's unstable. I am staying away from him. I heard half of his arm is alive and inside the metal. So if you get close to him, you can smell it rotting." The second laughed before the first one joined and the voices left and they stood there waiting in the silence before Havoc exhaled and opened the door.

"I gotta go Ed." Havoc said stepping out and Ed followed with a nod but his face was tight, a mixture of irritation and sadness. "Hey." Havoc said waiting for Ed to look up as the boy finished his last few buttons. "I don't think you look like a robot man." Havoc smiled. "I always thought the automail, was pretty cool." Havoc said giving the boy a wink and Ed mustered a weak smile. "From now on, no matter what else happens here. I am on your side." Havoc said cocking his fingers into a gun and shooting the boy with them. "Don't forget that."

* * *

"Take out some pasta will you." Roy said pulling sauce from the fridge and Ed opened their pantry already in pajamas. Fullmetal was fresh from the shower with his hair up and wet in loose yellow cotton pants and a gray t-shirt. Roy watched the boy start digging through the pantry silent and obedient the way Fullmetal had been since he'd come home. "A lot Ed everyone's going to be hungry when they come over." He said watching the boy stock the table with two boxes of pasta before a box of instant rolls and then things for himself. Pretzel sticks, oatmeal cookies, and gummy bears. "You're quiet today." Roy said placing a pot on the stove as Ed moved to the table and opened his food. 

"When the water is boiled can you go upstairs?" Ed asked ignoring his eyes when he looked up. "So I can use the phone." Ed explained and his hands slowed a bit.

"Yes. About that." He said and Ed looked up slowly. "There aren't going to be many times in my life I apologize to you Fullmetal." He said and Ed's face began locking up with his introduction. "But now will be one of them, because I have to go back on my word." He said simply and Ed stood slowly lowering a pretzel in shock. "I can't allow you to call your brother because we've had too much communication with Central's military area code. And I am sorry." He said, but his words were not even entirely from his mouth before he was hit with pretzels.

"Back on _your word!_" Ed yelled throwing handfuls of pretzels and he ducked before the bag came at him too. "_BACK_ on your _WOORD_!" Ed screamed before the pasta boxes came.

"Fullmetal!" He snapped dodging the second pasta box and he was shocked. Blown out of the water with how crazy the boy had gotten. Ed was glaring and shaking his head before starting for the phone. "Stop!" He ordered but Ed picked up the phone anyway. He advanced on the boy and Ed turned to him holding the receiver like a weapon.

"Back the hell up Colonel." Ed growled and the boy's face was wild with panic and pain. "You said I could. You _said_." Ed breathed and he nod laying a hand on the phone.

"I know." He said softly watching the boy, memorized by the facial expression. He'd seen it before, but where? The tense upset expression. Nose scrunched, teeth grit, worried eyes, and scared expression. _Where had he seen this?_

"I need to call him. Don't you understand I need to do this. I am out here all alone! I am all by myself!" Fullmetal yelled and he frowned taking the phone away and hanging it up

"That's ridiculous, I am here." Ed only shook his head backing into the wall. "I am living in this house with you Fullmetal don't tell me you're by yourself." He scold watching the boy breath heavily. Ed's chest was rising and falling quickly, and the boy avert his eyes. "You act like you're in pain because you can't make a phone call." He scold frowning at the boy and Ed shook his head before giving a shrug and forcing it to end.

"No, I guess it's fine." Ed said softly running a hand over his face to straighten it. "It's fine I.." Fullmetal trailed staring to the side and he felt himself sitting there. Sitting in the lobby chair with the boy reaching for him from the hall. Ed was small and alone in the doorway, reaching for him with an arm extended fingers opening and closing scared. _That was the expression_. That was where he'd seen it. Fullmetal wore the same look standing against the wall. He was just a boy, his body slender and petite caught mid growth. The automail no longer looked threatening, or firm the way it did in Central, it looked like an injury, and all the time he noticed Fullmetal holding it off to the side to obstruct it from view. Using his body as a shield, standing and bending in ways that made it harder to notice, like the boy had been wounded and that was the result, and this expression he saw slammed him back in that lobby where he never should have moved. He was to wait where he said. _It would be fine. I'll be right here._

He reached over and picked the phone back up dialing. Ed turned to him untrusting and nervous with the sudden switch. "Here. Be quick, and don't say I never gave you anything." He said and Ed took the phone slowly before bringing it to his ear and turning to face the counter. They wait patiently as it rang, and he was waiting to see if Ed would ask him, or demand for him to leave. But more and more Fullmetal was demanding less and less, and instead seemed to ask for things in a beat about the bush sort of way. Almost shying from any real topic and wanting to talk only about the mission which up until today provided nothing to talk about. He wanted to see if Fullmetal would ask him to leave the room again, but the boy looked so grateful to have the phone, asking him to move was now a risk Ed wasn't going to make.

"Hey." Ed spoke suddenly, and the boy's body activated immediately. "It's me." Ed said bringing a hand to the counter and stepping up to it. The boy's mannerisms were shrinking him in size. Ed's arms were tight to his sides, his shoulders were locked, eyes on the floor as he held the phone. He began to realize he was going to have to leave, or giving Ed the phone at all would have been meaningless.

So he left casually and hid alongside the doorway to ease drop on the boy. Ed spoke quietly with his voice sounding frail instead of commanding and was letting Alphonse do most of the talking.

"That's so great Aru." Ed sighed into the phone and the soft tone brought him about the corner so he could peek in and see the boy standing at the counter. "I don't really want to talk about it. Just tell me what you've been doing." Ed asked desperately. "I don't want to Aru, it's not important." Ed said with more urgency when heard the small voice asking him how he was and urging for some type of report. Ed was shifting a bit where he stood, pulling at the bottom of his shirt with his free hand. "Cause it's really complicated and I don't want to go into it now. Stop badgering your older brother." Ed brought a hand to his hair and rubbed at it. His fingers pulling gently at the wet strands before moving to stand in the corner "Aruuuu." Ed groaned shaking his head on the phone and he could hear Alphonse on the other end. Soft but continuous words. The younger brother wasn't fooled, just like he wasn't now watching Ed tug at his clothing and rub at his hair moving about like he couldn't find comfort no matter what he did. Alphonse was telling him this on the other line, saying he didn't sound good, didn't sound right, asking what was happening? What was wrong? Why don't you tell me? I know something wrong, it's ok tell me. I miss you the soft voice said.

"I miss you so much." Ed crumbled then. That one phrase broke the damn. "I feel horrible." Ed admit into the phone and his voice cracked. "I hate it so much." Fullmetal whined before it all came spilling out. "All the kids hate me Aruuu." Ed whined laying his head down on the counter with the phone. "I want to come hoooome." Ed whined. "I am but-" Ed stopped when Alphonse spoke. "I trieeed." Ed said before picking his head up and he froze when he realized the boy was crying. Ed sniffled wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before backing up and sliding down the wall to sit at the bottom with the phone. "Arrruuu I miss you soo much. I am heere all by myself. I hate it. In school the teachers are so spiteful and they get pissed if you know more than they do, or everyone else does. I am so glad we never had to go to school before. This is nothing like with sensei." Ed sniveled holding the phone tightly and listening to the soft voice on the other side. "I can't there's no one here." Ed cried choking quietly before wiping his eyes again. "Well Havoc is, but he doesn't help, there's not a lot he can do." Ed cried pulling his knees to his chest and leaning his forehead to them. "Just to call you I had to do so much. They woooon't let me call yooou. I don't know how loooong I haaave and I feeel sick a lot when I am there." Ed hiccuped glancing up and about blinking to clear his eyes. "My automail" Ed sniffled. "And nooow we have a suuuspect, so I dooon't knooow how looong I'll haaave to staaay. Could be looong." Ed continued and he heard Alphonse on the other line become cheerful saying he could come visit, but Ed shook his head choking quietly with the understanding it wouldn't happen. "I don't even understand why things are as hard as they are. I think, well the mission is simple. It's not hard, but stuff keeps getting complicated. I can't focus when I am there. I am trying to look for clues, but I have to pay attention to keep the kids away from me." Ed cried bringing his arm to his face. "I am having bad dreams." Ed sniveled. "I can't sleep at all. The rooom is soo dark and weeeird. I keeep having dreeeams about..." Ed stopped to sniffle as Alphonse spoke quickly and Ed nod playing with the bottoms of his pants before standing up slowly and looking to the clock.

It had been six minutes and he could see Ed's body shaking where he stood. "I have to go." Ed said cringing out his words like they were hurting him. "Roy's gonna come baack and I look like such a girl now." Ed sniffled rubbing at his eyes trying to fix his face. "No Aru. I am not letting him see me crying on the dumb phooone." Ed whispered holding the phone tight with both hands the way he didn't want to give it up. "I thought about it a lot. There's payphones in the school. I want to so bad but..." Ed trailed turning to the clock and watching it with his eyes. Watching the small second hand tick like it was counting down his life. "Ok, just think of a bunch of cool stuff to tell me next time we talk." Ed said sending a weak smile to the phone. "Ok. I'll try. I love you." Ed said breathing rather roughly before nodding at the phone and pulling it from his ear. It was when that line was dead the tears came hard, and he watched Fullmetal cover his face with his hand. The boy's small body suffered with the pain as he hung up so the phone met the receiver silently. Then Ed was sniffling and rubbing at his eyes before walking to the sink. The boy splashed some water to his face and he backed up quickly and sat on the couch with an exhale.

There was so much just thrown at him. He didn't know where to start. So many questions he had for the boy as he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was deeply concerned for one of his men on the field. There was no normal path or protocol he could recall to help him. This wasn't a field, and it wasn't a man.

"I don't feel too well." Ed appeared in the kitchen doorway looking almost normal. "I am just going to go to bed early." Ed said with a soft shrug as though this were nothing. When he was

silent Ed cleared his throat and pad past him toward the stairs.

"Fullmetal." He called and Ed stopped a few steps up. "What you need from me." He said giving the boy a moment. "When you know what it is, tell me." He said turning to the stairs, and Ed was silent. "I'll make sure it gets to you." He said standing up and turning for the kitchen. "I won't go back on my word again. Ever."

* * *

He sat up fast with the sound of a scream. He wasn't fully asleep so he wasn't fully startled and he turned to the hall when he heard Fullmetal's door open. The boy came out rubbing his face and walked to the bathroom quickly. 

He was familiar with the routine now, the nightmares the boy was suffering which seemed to be growing increasingly worse. He waited where he sat listening to bathroom sink run before the light turned off and Ed emerged hugging himself and rubbing his arms as though he were cold before stopping on sight of him awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Ed said quickly and he held up three fingers.

"Three times." He explained and Ed frowned shifting a bit where he stood.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry."Ed said quickly and he smiled with the response. Ed continued to his room then, eyes averted before stopping in the doorway. "Roy?" Ed called standing in the shadows of his room. "Did you mean what you said to me? Earlier?" Ed asked and he was quiet for a moment considering the question. The relevance.

"I mean everything I say." He finally answered and Ed was still before stepping back from his doorway and reentering the hall as a dark silhouette. "I don't know what you're dreaming, but it sounds awful." He sympathized and Ed slowly closed the distance to his doorway and leaned into it. "Do you want me to get...a nightlight. Or something?" He asked and he saw the boy move, perhaps insulted with the suggestion before nodding.

"If it's not, a lot of trouble." Ed finally spoke and he shrugged.

"I am sure it's not too hard." He replied sleepily and Ed nod before slipping from his doorway and back to his room. "Goodnight." He called but Ed didn't answer.

* * *

---Wow----ok that was chapter four. I am sure there might be some surprise over Ed's harsh discipline at the school but _come on_! That was just too easy! (You knew it was coming when Roy started asking didn't you.lol) Poor little Ed, believe it or not that crazy sht still happens here in the US. I read up a bit when I wrote this and I was shocked! Of course it's like in backwater areas-but still! 

_Sooo_, moving on,we just finally crossed the half way mark with this fic so we've got a bit to go. While I had a blast writing the story I was always a little undecided with my end so I am curious as to what you guys will think, and also really hope you'll like it and I won't let you down.

After writing this story and having just so-so much fun with parental Roy I did a really involved piece with Ed and his dad where it cast Ed as his normal father-hating self, and his dad the way I always imagined the man would be with his son. Patient, sad, and caring. Set directly after the show ends. I wrote it before the movie came out, and I have to say...I like my own ending better (but I guess that's really conceited. I just think they should have done more)

As I said before I only post when I am completed, so I currently have like four or five stories just waiting to be posted and I am seriously considering this one with Ed and Parental Hoienhiem coming up next. Anyone interested in that? I'll dig it up and get you more info. (Title: Description, all that jazz)Usually before my fix is over I'll post a few possible next fics (if I have 'em) and see what people want to read-I'll do the same here. In fact this fic was posted for member Charlien who said during my posting of _Arrogant Surrender_ this is what she'd like to read. Although, I think she might have thought I was bluffing (how many people do this, right?) because I don't think she's reading this one. Hahaha I am going to send her a message..--Moving on...

Let me know what you thought about Chapter Four and Thanks For Reading: )

**Chapter Five:** _Lobby Chair_ coming next **Friday 03/21/08**

* * *

To everyone reading who is new, please take the time to review me! It takes a long long time to write this stuff : ( 

To all of you who have reviewed:

Foreverforgotten5, DragonUk, Forget and Forgive, Bar-Ohki…and…

Silver Queen: lol, men never know what's going on.

Shadow Kat-Lyn: Thanks for the compliment! I know, I have a really distinct way of writing and sometimes I really worry about it. It's more extreme in some stories than others. My other fic which I just posted Arrogant Surrender had a lot more of it. Ed was a bitter smart ass in that one, it's much darker than this so don't go read if you're looking for another happy-go-lucky fun piece. Still, any comment to my own style is greatly appreciated. I have fun doing things my own way and usually I get more remarks telling me I am not going by the rules than any compliments-thanks. (Also, is your name Shadow Kat from Outlaw Star?)

i-mercuryuk- Thanks! I am glad I turned something you were fearful of into something fun to read. I'll take that compliment any day lol.

bobbinbird- Thank you so much! I don't stick to all the literary rules, so I really appreciate your compliment. I try my best to edit, so also, here's my apology for the errors still there. (I know they are…I just can't find them.) lol

jenelric- You want him to get them don't you. When I was writing it I kept saying…I am going to get _that_ kid…but I won't give it away as to whether or not Ed does. : )

TenshiElric- Holy Crap! I must sound so old to you!...you sound so young to me though. I am glad you're enjoying my fic then-and also I am glad to hear you plan to "go through" graduation. Don't get messed up and skip out on college, you'll regret it. (I know I probably sound like a mom, or a bad commercial, but it's true) If you don't have an education you're not making good money and that's the plain and simple truth.

Took-Baggins: Thanks! I start my bachelors this Mon and what a pain in the you know what. I can't wait to just be done. –Switching topics- Hawkeye rocks doesn't she. : )

AnimeSoul17- Wow no one else bashed Ed. You're right though, he is closing himself off and that's a lot of what this fic is about. I stripped him of every comfort he has, poor little guy. I took Alphonse, took Central, and forced him into this role with Roy. The really fun part is eventually as it keeps going they develop from caring out the motions to caring. (if that didn't sound too corny haha)

Cold-Foxx: Ed is seriously depressed! The poor little guy, you know he's trying to hang in there, and I don't care how big and cool the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' is, he's still just a little boy, and everyone can relate to being in a place they don't want to be. I can't imagine what it must be like for him to be that age, in a school where all those kids see him as a foreign entity they can't, and don't want to understand. It's just really sad, and there's a lot of people who live like that too. I got my experience writing yuckie school experiences from a Weiss Kreuz fic I wrote. That's not posted under this penname (as it's my new penname now that I am cleaning up my fics) but if you've seen the show the one character Omi is in school, and I developed his school life a bit. With this fic, I really got to have a lot more fun though because Ed is way more assertive! Still the damage sets in, you can only last for so long.

Horselvr4evr123- You're a riot.

Tia Ordona 23- Glad you're enjoying it, and thank you-really-thank you, for reviewing my chapters as you read them. You Rock: )

**THANKS EVERYONE: ) an**d Happy St. Patti's! Remember-_Kegs and Eggs_! (only for you of age that is : )


	5. Chapter 5: Lobby Chair

* * *

Another Run of Events

Chapter Five

_Lobby Chair_

- mirage -

"You're late." Ed scold climbing into the car and sinking down into his chair. "What the hell were you doing that was more important than picking me up?" Ed demand as he pulled from the school.

"I am sorry." Roy said watching the students so he wouldn't run any over. They were everywhere like cockroaches. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

"I was all by myself Roy." Ed snapped shifting his bookbag off and dropping it to the floor buckling up. "I freakin' hated it." Ed mumbled pulling his legs into his seat. He sent a worried eye to the boy watching Fullmetal hold his legs staring out the window. "You know that feeling when you go into the committee and give your reports." Fullmetal said turning to his knees and speaking to them. "I've watched you give your reports. All of them looking at you, none of them on your side." Fullmetal said and he nod. Yes, he did know that feeling. Knew it well. "You left me in that." Ed said turning to him frowning. "Don't be late to get me."

"I won't." He said firmly turning to the boy and giving him a strong nod. "I won't." He reassured touching Ed's shoulder and the boy nod to his knees before releasing them.

"Good."

"How did it go today?"

"Havoc investigate, I covered. I don't know what he has because I didn't have a hall pass. I couldn't stick around." Ed informed sourly and he smiled.

"We're ordering in tonight. What do you want?"

"Anything?" Ed asked turning to him and he smiled.

"Anything."

* * *

"It was weird. Dirt in jars. Apparently he collects them." Havoc said holding his Chinese box.

"He drew an array on the window." Fullmetal spoke up forcing a Chinese pea into his mouth as he spoke. "If we had opened it anymore, it would have come together, and with my hands on the glass it would have exploded." Ed report.

"It was a trap?" Hawkeye asked.

"Only for another alchemist." Ed answered chewing quickly before swallowing. "Anyone else would have just opened and closed the window, but I would have been touching an array."

"That means he's waiting. Aware another alchemist might come." Roy add frowning.

"Or worried one might come." Havoc suggest.

"Preparing for one to come." Hawkeye said.

"Maybe he's just paranoid and is covering his ass." Ed suggest slumped along the arm of the couch chewing exhausted. "I can't go in the room anymore. He could have them drawn everywhere. I could blow the place up accidentally."

"He's right." He said turning from Fullmetal to Havoc who was raising noodles from his box and dangling them into his mouth like he were a hungry baby bird. "Havoc, you're going to be the only one who can go in there from now on." Havoc frowned a bit but continued sucking up his noodles. "Also theses jars of dirt..." He trailed turning to Hawkeye who turned to Havoc.

"Get one." She ordered.

"What?" Havoc snapped upright spitting a noodle out to his lap. "Get one? You mean steal one? Steal one and then the crazy guy knows someone's touching his stuff!"

"It could be any student playing a prank." He said shrugging.

"We need to know what they are. I am betting they're not just dirt." Hawkeye said turning to him and discretely pointing to Fullmetal who was dead asleep on the couch with his food only half eaten. "Tomorrow get one Havoc, we only have a two days left." Hawkeye sighed sitting back up and collecting her dish and his dish and starting for his kitchen.

"Two days till what?" Havoc asked about his food. "And where the hell is Fuery? How come he never comes to these meetings?"

"Because." He frowned. "The less he knows the better. We're keeping him on the field and only gathering through him. And we only have two days until Fullmetal is expected to start doing his homework." He said turning to the boy and looking him over. Ed was in a deep sleep undisturbed by the talking, in his loose gray pants and red-shirt. "Let's call it a night. Get your dish out of here." He ordered Havoc and the man made a face clearing his things and taking Ed's to the sink where Hawkeye was cleaning up. He stayed in the living room listening to Hawkeye and Havoc converse lightly before the man was back standing at his side staring down at Fullmetal.

"Colonel." Havoc began and he glanced up with the serious tone. "How's he doing. Around the house here?" Havoc asked and he frowned, reluctant to inform the soldier Fullmetal was faring but not doing quite well. For some reason this was a failure on his end because he was living with the boy. He couldn't quite figure out why, and couldn't quite figure out how to fix it. "Because he's not so great at school." Havoc said turning to him and leaving it at that. Their eyes shared more words than their mouths, communicating a concern they did not what Hawkeye involved in.

"Let's find this man Havoc." He said turning to Hawkeye who came in drying her hands on a dish cloth before dropping it to the table. She was driving, Havoc was leaving with her. "Night." He said giving her a brief smile, a thank you for all the hard work and throwing a wave to Havoc who locked the door behind them. "Fullmetal." He shook the boy's thigh gently, but Ed didn't even move. "Fullmetal." He shook harder. "Edward." He snapped and this time he got a frown before the boy started waking up. "Let's go." He said reaching down and tugging the boy's arm up. Ed started climbing off the couch gathering that everyone was gone before looking at his hands groggily.

"My food?"

"It's in the fridge." He chuckled allowing himself to laugh as Ed sniffled wiping his mouth and stumbling to the stairs. "You're exhausted." He chuckled following the boy up them, but Ed didn't answer. The boy kept a strong grip on the railing before trudging to his room. He watched, as though the boy might fall and not get up, feeling appropriate in his surveillance and it put his mind at rest. Ed trudged in to his bed ad started climbing in before climbing back out and wondering over to the wall. Ed crouched down to the small nightlight and flicked it on. He smiled as the room lit up a bit, enough to see Fullmetal stumbling about with his eyes closed half asleep before climbing into bed and covering up.

"Night Aru." Ed mumbled and his smile fell a bit. "Night Roy." It was small whisper and Fullmetal was dead asleep and his smile returned. He had been included. He had come after the brother. Filled a social void, and he moved to his room smiling in the dark before climbing into bed and drawing the covers about himself before checking the alarm.

"Night Fullmetal."

* * *

Something touched him and his world was black. His hand found his gun and brought it up before his eyes opened and there behind the barrel was Fullmetal with his hands raised. "It's me." Ed whispered and Roy kept the gun up as his world slowly came back to him and those startled golden eyes registered as a friend. He drew it back. "It's me Colonel." Ed repeat and he slid the gun back to his end table sitting up slowly.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning to the clock. "It's four in the morning Fullmetal." Ed shift a bit where he stood at the edge of his bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" Ed whispered and he made a face.

"What?"

"Can I sleep in here, with you." Ed repeat a bit louder, but sounding weaker. "I can't sleep." Ed confessed and the boy looked wide away, and not just alert, but almost frightened.

"The nightlight is not helping?"

"Stop teasing me Roy. You're not allowed to tease people at four in the morning." Ed whispered and he groaned sliding back down and opening the covers.

"Thanks." Ed whispered crawling up his bed. "You're-you're not sleeping naked or anything right?" Ed stopped and he cracked an eye pulling at the front of his t-shirt to indicate he was in fact wearing clothes. "Underwear too right?"

"Get in or out." He ordered and Ed crawled in quickly and snuggling into the bed before sighing. Darkness came back to him as he closed his eyes, but the sound of Ed's breathing kept him up. First ten, then thirty, then forty minutes. The more Fullmetal breathed the more he awoke before he was lying there staring up at the ceiling feeling rather awkward. This couldn't look good for the military. He turned his frowning face to the sleeping boy nuzzled into his pillow drooling. It wasn't a good idea to ever allow himself, or Fullmetal into situations like this which could later be misconstrued. _Badly. _Still, Ed's peaceful face made him smile and he closed his eyes and wait for sleep. It almost found him when Ed wiggled and kicked the blankets down before rolling over.

"Aruu you're making me hot." Ed mumbled sprawling out, and he cracked an eye at the hand that came dangerously close to him before Fullmetal flinched and jerked hard enough to rock the bed. "Stop." Ed mumbled turning his head to the side and he saw the small features frowning before Ed's chest started picking up. "No." Ed mumbled and he slowly moved his hand to the small one near him. "Aru. Help me." Ed whimpered turning his head again and he closed his hand on the small one and squeezed. "Help..." Ed was panting out his pleas his body getting tense and moving a bit like he was being held down by an unseen force. "Roy." Ed whimpered and he startled and dropped the small hand. The second he did Fullmetal's face scrunched up getting worse. The boy was talking in his sleep, slurred words that were hard to understand before becoming clearer. "Help. Stop-don't-I didn't do anything." Fullmetal whined bringing an arm up to his head and rolling over quickly.

"Ed, it's alright." He whispered bringing his hand to Ed's shoulder and squeezing. "Fullmetal you're ok." He said firmer and Ed calmed a bit rolling again to his stomach and with all the movement only two inches separate their bodies. "No one will harm you while you are here." He whispered rubbing Ed's back slowly like he was stroking a lazy cat. "Roy will help you Edward." He whispered lying down and letting his hand move to Ed's hair and gently brushing it from the small face. Fullmetal was sweating. "Hawkeye will help you. Havoc will help you. You are not in any harm." He said gently before pulling his hand back when Fullmetal startled and the boy's head snapped up half asleep. He pretend to be asleep and Fullmetal moved slowly and sat up running a hand through his hair before there was movement he couldn't place and he opened his eyes to see the boy.

"Freakin' hot." Fullmetal grumbled pulling his shirt off and tossing it over the bed before flopping back down. "Night Roy." Ed mumbled and he smiled, but didn't answer.

* * *

"Havoc just grab the jar." Ed whispered to him standing in the doorway. "Damnt hurry up we're going to get caught." Ed hissed.

"Relax Edward." Hawkeye's voice appeared in the boy's ear through the small headset he wore. "The colonel is standing watch, no one is coming."

"I have a bad feeling Hawkeye, I don't want to be in here." Ed growled turning to Havoc who was going through files he'd found in the man's desk. "Havoc take the damn jar already." Ed hissed.

"Hawkeye he's got blueprints of the school and town just like us. This is it." Havoc whispered in his mic sounding thrilled before looking up at the glaring boy standing in the doorway. "Fine Edward." Havoc spit pushing the folder back into the drawer and grabbing one of the jars starting for the door. Then from the corner of his eyes Havoc noticed something, shiny and thin and he reached for it. "Hold this." Havoc whispered handing the jar off quickly and Fullmetal snatched it so it wouldn't drop.

"No!" Ed cried before the jar flashed and exploded sending glass everywhere.

"Ah!" Havoc cried out when he was hit in the arm and Fullmetal had covered his face with his automail, but his flesh arm was cut badly in a few spots.

"What's happened!" Hawkeye yelled into both their ears.

"Oh my god!" Havoc yelled reaching for the boy and Fullmetal had his eyes closed cringing.

"Havoc." Ed hissed reaching out to steady himself and the second the boy's hand touched the closet doorway the door blew out.

"Get out of there now! What is going on?!" Hawkeye yelled. "Colonel!"

"Outside Window!" Havoc whispered knocking the remaining glass from Ed's hand and grabbing the boy.

"There's glass all up my arm." Fullmetal hissed as Havoc pushed the boy to the window quickly before tripping. "Careful!" Fullmetal snapped, grabbing Havoc's arm as he fell back into the desk before the thing explode sending a alchemic blue line up the wall to the light. They followed it with their eyes coughing before covering their heads when the light fixture blew and the fire alarm went off.

"Come here!" Roy was suddenly at the window beckoning them forward. "Fullmetal come here!" He yelled and Ed dropped Havoc and start for the window before turning back.

"Go, I can't leave." Havoc said and Ed ran for the widow.

"Duck Roy! Duck!" Fullmetal yelled before opening it a bit.

Fullmetal's fingers wedged the window open just enough to squeeze out on his stomach. He grabbed the boy tugging him out, helping him into his chest before dropping below the window with Fullmetal panting in his arms. "I am bleeding. Glass in me." Ed whispered and he nod watching the road for his car which passed and round the building toward the gym track.

"Can you walk?" He asked looking down at Fullmetal who lay in his arms. The boy was bundled and dusty, bleeding down his arm.

"Are you kidding? I can run, let's go." Ed whispered as he got up shifting the boy to his feet and Ed took off round the school with him following. They sprint as fast as they could to the car and Hawkeye opened the door before they were there and shut it seconds after they were inside. "Everything freakin' blew up! The closet! The jar! The desk! Light! Havoc's cut, bleeding, glass in him! I told him not to give me the damn jar!" Ed was going a mile a minute holding his arm which had glass blow up the inside and was bleeding down to his pants. "I've got blood all over me, how am I going to go back to school! How am I going to hide these cuts!" Fullmetal yelled as Hawkeye crawled into the back and he crawled into the front to drive.

"Are you alright Ed? It's alright." Hawkeye reassured quickly, giving the boy a smile. "Sit back Edward. Stay still. It will be fine." Hawkeye reassured holding the boy's arm out. He drove quickly to the market and parked in back before getting out and heading in for Fuery.

"The glass isn't deep." Hawkeye report gently calming Fullmetal.

"Here, move I'll pull it out." Ed sighed. "And don't touch me, I think there is some in my leg." Hawkeye tried to visually examine Ed's leg but with the black pants it was impossible.

"Come on. Get out." Roy said opening the door and starling them with Fuery by his side.

"Nice to see you-Ed what happened?" Fuery asked as they crawled out and filed into the back of the market.

"Havoc caused an explosion." Ed grumbled before Hawkeye shot him a scolding look.

"It was an accident. This is no one's fault." Hawkeye said firmly as they filed into the store room of the small market. It was stocked with shelves and boxes, canned goods half unpacked with papers and lists on the walls. "We need some alcohol, and something to bandages him with Fuery." Hawkeye ordered watching Ed walk over and sit down on a low shelf holding his arm.

"Aisle four, gottcha." Fuery said leaving them and he locked the outside door glancing about nervously before walking to Fullmetal.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Ed gave him a weak smile. "Let me see your arm." He ordered and Ed extended it slowly allowing him to look over the glass before flinching as he reached to a big piece and pulled it out.

"I am worried about Havoc." Fullmetal whispered watching him gently pull away the glass.

"Havoc will be fine. He's a good liar." He smiled and Ed snort. "I was most worried about you." He said bringing his eyes to Ed's fingers which were sliced. "I heard the explosions." He said. "They were noticeable. I knew things had gone wrong." Ed was patiently listening to him before looking away when he glanced up. "I am glad you're safe, you're vital for this mission." He said taking the alcohol Hawkeye offered and Fullmetal kept his arm out as he soaked a small cotton ball and brought it to the cuts. "We'll have your wounds hidden. It won't be perfect, but it'll be acceptable. No more showers after gym or it will wash off." He ordered.

"Ow." Fullmetal whispered when he did a big cut and the boy watched the cotton ball smear blood and moisture around. "Roy the entire room is booby trapped."

"I know."

"I didn't even touch anything with two hands."

"I know." He said before turning to Hawkeye when she pulled a small remote off her belt and

looked at the blinking light.

"The phone at your house is ringing." She report.

"Havoc?" Ed asked but she shook her head and start for the door.

"Does your ear piece still work Ed?" She asked speaking into the mic and the boy nod.

"Good, I'll send word, or come get you." She said slipping out and Ed frowned.

"She's taking the car?" Ed made a face before flinching when he started gently cleaning one of the boy's fingers. "You know, these injuries suck ass. You don't know what it's like living with one arm Roy. One arm which is now all injured." Ed grumbled and he smiled.

"The cuts aren't deep. Give them two days. We'll get you a gym note." He chuckled.

"Oh goodie." Ed smiled taking his hand back when it was washed and moving the fingers a bit before hissing and he opened some gauze and started unraveling it. "I am gonna look like a mummy." Ed complained as he started wrapping the small arm.

"It's temporary."

"Colonel?" Ed's mic went off in the boy's ear, and Roy heard it in the silence.

"It's me." Ed answered.

"Is the colonel there?" Hawkeye asked wanting him and Ed hand it over with a frown.

"Hawkeye."

"They're saying the explosion was a bomb, and that someone put it there as a prank." Hawkeye report.

"Havoc?"

"His cover story is that he heard the first explosion and ran for the room and caught the butt of the second. He did a good job, it went nicely." Hawkeye informed him and he nod glad. "But if

Edward doesn't get back to school they're going to know. They're doing head counts to make sure everyone is there and safe."

"Doesn't Havoc have a cushy set up with the nurse?" He asked and Hawkeye was quiet for a moment.

"I believe so."

"Than that will be our card in." He said turning to Ed who sat on a pile of canned peas flexing his bandaged arm.

* * *

"Darleen." Havoc announced grinning. "Did you see the commotion or what?" Havoc asked and she stood from her desk looking only concerned.

"I heard! I hope you're ok!" Darleen exclaimed looking at Havoc who flexed his bandaged arm with a wild grin.

"I think I can take it." Havoc boast before opening the door and letting Ed slip in.

"Remember him." Havoc smiled and Darleen looked lost for a moment before smiling.

"I do. How are you Edward? I hope you're better sweetie." She smiled and Ed gave her a polite smile.

"Thanks."

"He was with me." Havoc said pointing to Ed's arm which had been cleaned and bandaged, but was now naked again and looking scratched but nowhere near what it had. "Can you clean this trooper up some?" Havoc asked chuckling when Ed shot him a look. Darleen beckoned Ed forward looking sympathetically to the small arm.

"Edward sit here sweet heart." She said coaxing the boy into a chair. Ed sat and rest his arm out on the arm rest closing his eyes and tipping his head back to relax. "You poor thing, all scratched up." Darleen cooed coming back and pulling a chair in front of the boy dabbing at his cuts with alcohol. Ed made a face but sat still as the wound was cleaned again. "You're looking so much better from last time I saw you." Darleen smiled looking up at Ed before frowning. "Your eye is a little pink there sweet thing. This hurting you?"

"No." Ed shook his head raising his hand to his eye.

"No, don't touch that." Darleen direct softly and Havoc walked over and looked down at Ed who turned to him. "You think something got in there?" Darleen mused.

"She's right Ed. Your left eye is pink." Ed looked confused and tried to touch it again, but Darleen pulled his hand away.

"Don't touch that hunny." Darleen scold bringing over some bandages and taping them over the wounds before coaxing Ed's head back to get a better look at the small eye. "Look all the way up Edward." She direct and Havoc watched her pull back the skin about Ed's eye exposing it before frowning. "It's too hard to tell." Darleen sighed. "It could be irritated from the dust or some particles, or it could be the beginning stages of pink-eye." Darleen informed and Havoc burst out laughing.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Ed asked reaching to touch his eye before stopping short.

"No it's fine. If you have it you'll just need a prescription to clear it up, and I gotta send you home because it's contagious."

"Oh great." Ed scowled.

"Don't worry about your studies." Darleen reassured and Ed made a face. "They'll be fine." She said filling out her nurse form. "By tomorrow you can come back and study all you want." Fullmetal sighed before looking up with them when the door opened and the principal came in frowning.

"Mr. Elric I have been looking for you." Marianna said firmly. "I want you in my office now."

"I have pink eye." Ed protest. "I need to go home." Ed add looking nervous, but she simply opened the door wider and held it for the boy.

"This is serious Edward. Pink-eye can wait." Marianna said turning her eyes to Darleen who gave Ed a nod. "To my office." Marianna ordered firmly and Ed got up and left for the door.

"_Call Roy_." Ed mouthed giving Havoc an urgent eye flare before heading into the hall. Marianna shut the door firmly and followed.

"I suspect you already know what this is about Edward." Marianna scold walking along side the boy, but Ed shook his head. "Don't play games with me Edward, I don't appreciate it."

"No, ma'am I don't know what this is about." Ed muttered irritably.

"Someone saw you Edward, and I'll tell you there is one thing I don't tolerate in this school, and that's violence." Marianna snipped and Ed turned to her confused and worried. There was plenty of violence running around in his life. She could have seen anything! A shove, a punch, a swear, what did she want? _What did she see?_ They walked in complete silence the rest of the way to the office before she got the door for them and walked to her desk. "I'll give you this chance to explain yourself." Marianna offered sitting down behind her mammoth desk and firmly pointing to the chair Ed sunk into.

"Can I call my dad?" Ed asked shifting uncomfortably.

"No." Marianna snapped. "He's already being called Edward. Now tell me why you felt it necessary to destroy part of this school." She asked and Ed made a face. "Why did you put a bomb in the downstairs custodian closet?"

"What!?"

"Do not raise your voice to me young man." Marianna snapped slapping her hand down on her desk. "I should be calling the police."

"But I didn't!"

"Edward!" She snapped slapping her hand down again. "There is a witness who saw you go in there yesterday. You're the only student who has been in there and then today you were there again when it was detonated. This is your chance to explain yourself."

"Ma'am!" Ed yelled and her eyes turned to small slits with his raised voice. "I didn't put a bomb anywhere in this school!"

"I've had quite enough Edward." Marianna said rising to her feet and laying both hands on her desk. "I am sick and tired of seeing you in my office." Marianna announced and Ed shift, that wasn't news.

"Well I don't like being here either." Ed snapped and she was silent.

"Edward, to put things plainly how many times do you think I can just let you be sent here and take no action?"

"You _have_ taken action!" Ed snapped gesturing at the woman with his automail.

"And it obviously hasn't done any good. You're still here just as frequently. I still have teachers complaining you start fights during class, use inappropriate language, inappropriate gestures. I didn't have half of these problems until you appeared." Marianna sighed exasperated. "Now what should I do with a student like that?"

"These things aren't my fault." Ed argued.

"I find that hard to believe Edward."

"I don't care."

"If you're saying that every occurrence on the long list you have, was outside of your control you're going to have to make a better argument Edward. I am not tolerating this. This has crossed the line." She said walking to the cabinet built into her mammoth book shelf.

"No Way Principal Sallsburry!" Ed yelled on sight of the paddle she retrieved. "I did not put a bomb there, and I am not being punished for it!" Marianna stomped around the desk with the loud yells coming from the boy and Ed startled with her proximity.

"You most certainly are Edward." She scold and his face scrunched up. "Now you'll either cooperate and take the paddling as you deserve it or you'll be expelled for two weeks."

"Expelled!?" Ed cried panicked. There was no way he could do his job expelled. "This is bullshit!"

"Edward." Marianna groaned with the swearing. "Listen to me." She bent down to Ed's angry face. "Listen. What you did was serious. It's very serious. You destroyed part of the school, and someone could have been hurt." She scold and Ed was starting to shake his head. "Now your father is a respectable man, and I know you just lost your mother, and moving is hard, so I don't want to call the police. I don't want to make this worse."

"I am getting blamed for what I didn't do." Ed growled. "You can't expel me for that!"

"Edward this is not open for debate. Now you will be expelled and I don't suppose you'll pass your classes with your current grades without attending them." Marianna add standing back up. "Even after you're punished a form of suspension might still be necessary, but we'll talk that later. Now bend yourself over this desk at once." She ordered and Ed's face flushed before he scrambled from his chair and backed from her.

"I-I want to speak to Roy." Ed muttered.

"What?"

"My dad." Ed supplied.

"I am counting to three, and at the count of three, you're expelled."

"Wait!" Ed yelled raising a hand as she shift the paddle.

"One."

"Principal Sallsburry this isn't fair! You don't even know if I did it!" Ed argued but she shook her head. She had a member of her staff as witness; there was no reason to question.

"Two."

"Ma'am please! I don't feel comfortable with this, I want my dad!"

"You're not going to feel comfortable about this Edward, and you're not supposed to." Marianna scold bringing the paddle up and tapping her hand for a moment. "You're being punished and your father is not wheedling you out of it." She frowned and Ed stood staring at her horrified. "I will expel you. Make no mistake." She threatened.

"Ma'am." Ed whined.

"Three." She spit firmly and Ed startled bringing his hands to his hair and tugging. "Get to the desk this instant." Mariaana repeat watching the boy dance with his panic before he sunk down and stomped to her desk. "Over it Edward, I am not going to continue giving my orders twice. This is not so hard." Marianna frowned and with her words she watched him cover his face with his hands. "Now stay put." She warned raising the paddle.

* * *

"Havoc we're on the way to the school now." Hawkeye informed speaking into her ear piece as

he drove. "Took Edward where?" She made a face.

"To the principal's office. We look like such delinquents." Roy sighed turning into the school. "I never imagined that putting us undercover we'd make such a low-class and dysfunctional family." He groaned shifting into park before glancing at Hawkeye who was frowning as she listened.

"Sir."

"What?" He asked noting her tone. It was her worried tone, she was telling him something.

"Fullmetal's been taken to the principal's office and Havoc said..." Hawkeye trailed attempting to edit.

"Just use his words Hawkeye." He spit anxious for this. In his mind he appeared in a lobby chair in the middle of nowhere.

"Havoc said he believes Ed's getting his ass beat." She said and he growled getting out quickly.

"Hawkeye, if that's true don't be in the van when I bring him back." He ordered and she made a face confused. "It will embarrass him." He explained shutting the door and starting for the school quickly. _Angry._ In his mind he stood in front of his lobby chair glaring ahead vehemently. He'd be damned, damned if someone were to punish his child without his consent.

"Where is my son?" He demand stomping into the office startling the secretaries who looked up before pointing to the familiar door.

"He's with the principal Mr. Elric. Let us tell her you've-sir!" They called to him as he swung the door open and stepped in. The room was as he remembered it, expensive, well furnished decor, books, and large desk before Fullmetal. Ed was bending over the desk looking as small as ever with just that little backside and spindly legs. The boy's top half was flush to the top with his hands over his head and that twiggy principal he'd come to hate behind him paddle in mid swing before stopping on sight of him.

"Mr. Elric." She greet her words choking from her throat surprised.

"What the hell are you doing to my son." He growled heading right to the boy. "Back away from him." He ordered and she stepped back with his hard tone. He ripped Ed up and turned him around. Ed was a bit dazed with the sudden motion and his face was red from the strain and wet from some tears. Ed's body was trembling and Ed raised his hands touching him when he shook the boy

"Roy." Ed whimpered leaning into him, wrapping arms about his waist and he turned to her violent. In his mind he was standing in front of the lobby chair, and behind him Fullmetal shield by his body, small hands hanging on tight.

"What the hell is the meaning of this." He snarled holding Fullmetal to him. As he spoke he could feel the boy breathing into his chest in hot heavy bursts of air.

"Apparently Mr. Elric your son plant a small bomb in the downstairs janitor closet yesterday, and it erupt earlier today."

"That's impossible." He snapped and Mrs. Sallsburry shook her head taking a step forward before stopping when he snapped her a look. Her advance made Fullmetal squirm into him.

"Why is that impossible?" She asked. "He was witnessed sneaking into an employee only room and was even there today when it was detonated. He's the only student to enter the room." She conclude and he was thinking fast. He couldn't say he knew for a fact Ed hadn't done it because he was watching Ed. He couldn't say Fullmetal was undercover and would never do anything like that to draw unnecessary attention, or be that violent. There was no way for him to prove that Fullmetal was in fact innocent! There was nothing he could say! Couldn't say he spoke to Havoc, because why would he? _How would he know the gym teacher?_

"My son knows nothing about bombs." He argued.

"Your son is taking honors chemistry Mr. Elric. If he doesn't know about explosive chemicals through the class he's excelling in, than I am sure there are plenty of other places he may have learned." She retort holding the paddle, and he was running through a checklist of get out of jail free cards. Denial, Lack of information, these were his favorites, and when both failed he was left with only trust and faith.

"Did you do it?" He asked looking down.

"Nooo." Ed whined into him squeezing tighter.

"Edward!" He snapped and Ed was shaking his head hysterically.

"Noooo I didn't! _God damnt_ I DIDN'T!" Ed cried and he looked up to her with a nod.

"That settles it then. My son doesn't lie to me." He said turning for the door and Ed came along not letting him go.

"Mr. Elric!" Marianna snapped.

"Mrs. Sallsbury you are out of line." He announced stopping her dead. "I overlooked your excessiveness last time he was disciplined in this office, but if you ever punish my son without my prior knowledge again I will do something about it. I am well aware of this school's standards, and the fact I signed consent allowing Edward to be subjected to them, but there is a fine line where the limit is met." He said firmly clutching Ed and starting for the door. "We're leaving." He said pulling the boy through the office and into the hall. Ed kept his face buried in his shirt as they walked. He didn't slow his pace and Ed was stumbling twisted into him and trying to keep up before they pushed out the main doors into the sun. He sighed once he was out and spot Hawkeye off to the side like a bystander. She looked concerned but he shook his head and turned to the boy. "Fullmetal, are you ok?" He asked giving Ed a loving shake and starting for the car. Ed turned his face out sniffling.

"What took you so long to get here!" Ed yelled at him, voice horse and upset.

"I am sorry, I came as quick as I could."

"She said she'd expel me if I didn't let her punish me. I couldn't jeopardize the mission getting

expelled. I didn't have a choice!" Ed cried wiping at his face with his arm as he stopped walking and crouched down to the boy in the middle of the parking lot.

"You did exactly what you should have done." He reassured softly and Ed stared at him with bright wet eyes. "Now what just happened shouldn't have. But as a soldier you did what you had to do. And I am proud of you." He said firmly.

"This is the first time I've ever been really hit in my life. Is here." Ed admit. "I hate it."

"I know." He sympathized brushing the boy's hair aside gently and Ed let him with another hard sniffle.

"This hurts so bad Roy." Ed sniveled taking his hand when he turned for the car. Ed followed him to the driver's side hanging on tight. "I am getting weirded out here. I am." Ed rambled. "If someone was really here you'd think they'd leave a sign. There's no way they can out smart all of us." Ed whined stopping with him when he dug his keys from his pocket. "Maybe some of us but not all of us I-" Ed stopped suddenly and jumped back from the car like it were hot.

"Fullmetal!" He yelled when Ed shoved him along, knocking him back into the car behind him. "What are you doing?" He frowned when Ed pressed back to hold him still the second he went to move.

"Holy shit. Holy shit." Ed whispered dropping one of his hands and pointing at his door.

"What?" He snarled.

"Will you just look!" Ed snapped and he followed the boy's finger scrutinizing the car until he saw it. Lightly drawn within the dust. An array over his handle. "You could have blown this entire car up. You would have, if I had gotten in you could have blown this entire car up." Fullmetal was shaking his head staring at the array. "Fire. Fire for you. They know. We've been ratted out, this is a god damn fire array." Ed hissed turning to him and he was frozen where he stood images flashing in his mind. It was powerful enough the explosion would have killed him, would have killed Fullmetal if the boy had gotten in the car. "I thought you said I was safe here? I thought you said we were safe? I want to call my brother." Ed was whining under him overloaded, stressed to his brim the boy was hanging tightly too him. Gripping the side of his shirt as he leaned forward examining the circles before sweeping the rest of his car with his eyes.

"Stop acting like a child please." He asked calmly no trace of a scolding in his tone and Ed groaned. "Fullmetal I need you now, don't leave me." He ordered and Ed straightened up looking sour and miserable before rubbing his butt. This sudden act broke through his stress and sent a smile to his face.

"Don't laugh." Ed growled beneath his breath rubbing profusely while he examined the car before opening the passenger side door which was clean. "Nothing on my side, cause I get in first." Fullmetal announced watching him. "I am always in first and out first. I would have gotten in and you would have blown up the car!" Fullmetal yelled angrily. He ignored this and slid to the driver's side before beckoning for Ed to follow. "I don't want to!" Ed shook his head backing up still rubbing himself with both hands.

"Don't be stupid. It's fine. Get in." He ordered.

"You thought it was fine two minutes ago too! That's when you would have slaughtered me!" Ed argued.

"Fullmetal." He scold glaring at the boy before smirking. "Hawkeye is surveying this entire parking lot and right now all you're doing is giving her a first class view of you rubbing yourself." He chuckled and Ed froze before scurrying into the car growling.

"Why didn't you tell me that!" Ed snapped.

"Because."

"That's not a reason!"

"It is, and that's it." He used Ed's material and the boy was irritated having to stomach his own words, but it worked effectively.

* * *

Ed watched him open the front door scrutinizing the handle and hanging tightly to his shirt with both hands. Roy opened the door slowly to appease the boy and they stepped in with Ed looking around. "I don't want to stay here." Ed whispered. "This isn't safe Roy."

"It's fine. Why wouldn't it be safe?" He asked tapping his ear with word from Hawkeye she was on her way. "It's easy to sabotage a parked car." He said turning to the boy. "No one's been inside our house and Hawkeye's coming, she's going to stay up while we sleep." He offered and Ed looked slightly appeased by this.

"What makes you think if they know what car is ours, they don't know what house is ours huh?" Ed asked and he frowned lifting his arm a bit when Fullmetal detached from him. Ed took a step away wedging off his shoes before starting in slowly with eyes hunting for arrays. "I don't want to blow anything else up. All that stuff I did wasn't my fault!" Ed snapped suddenly yelling at him from the living room. Ed's face was scrunching back up. "I didn't mean to do it! When Havoc gave it to me, it just blew up in my hands! I didn't mean to wreck the school!" Ed said shaking his head as he spoke. Pleading with him like he might believe otherwise. Slowly he advanced, but Ed still backed from him as though he were angry. "I am trying, I am. I swear I am trying there." Fullmetal continued clearing his throat when his voice cracked. "Roy I sweeeear, but this is..." Fullmetal whined bringing a hand to his face rubbing at it.

"I know you are." He said gently, sitting down on the couch.

"It's not my fault that-I have..." Ed trailed shaking his head like he didn't even want to say it as the automail curled into a fist. "All the kids haaaate meee." Ed cried and he watched the tears come to the boy where he stood. "They think I am suuuch a freeeak cause a my auuutomail, but I caaann't taaake it oooff." Ed whined raising his arm and looking at it. Sniffling at the shining metal that looked so strong.

"I understand that Fullmetal." He said trying to stay understanding, trying to seem non aggressive and he extend a hand for the boy. Patient. Patient. Friendly. "No one blames you for how this mission is going." He reassured watching Ed stare at his arm sniffling. The tears drained a bit with exhaustion for the topic as Ed's other hand wondered back to the seat of his pants and rubbed slowly.

"I didn't plant a bomb." Ed growled suddenly, looking mad and glaring at his arm. "If I was gonna blow something up she'd freakin' know it." Ed declared and he didn't like the new turn of events. He didn't like bitter anger coming out, so he reached forward and grabbed the bottom of Ed's dress shirt and pulled the boy forward softly. "I didn't blow up the school on purpose." Ed argued again, sounding upset as he pulled Ed directly in front of him.

"You don't need to tell me this." He said gently running his hands onto Ed's shoulders and sliding them down the boy's arms to rest gently below each elbow. "I am always on your side here Fullmetal." He said firmly. "Even if you had blown up the school on purpose." He said giving the boy a smile. "I still wouldn't have let her paddle you for it." He said chuckling when Ed smiled softly. This meant something to the boy. "I might have paddled you myself for it, but not her. She does not get to touch you." He said opening his arms and coaxing the boy forward. He didn't want to scare the boy, or force them to close together, but for the time being overwhelmed and stressed, he felt Ed needed to be reassured. Ed came with his tugging, but Ed felt awkward about it and hugged back nervously. From the time they had started their mission, until right now he had forced Ed to leave his brother behind and thus face everything alone. He knew something was wrong in that school, and though he could only enter when it looked appropriate, and Fullmetal and Havoc didn't seem to want to share, he wasn't blind. Whatever was going was dramatic enough it was allowing Ed to endure his hug. "We'll work something out." He offered softly and Ed nod into his shoulder.

"Ok."

"Why don't you sit." He suggest leaning back and Ed stood up shaking his head.

"Cause my ass kills."

"Sit on your legs." He said scooting over on the couch and encouraging some type of relaxing while they wait for Hawkeye. Ed considered this and slid on to sit on his legs at an angle. "Why haven't you told me any of these things sooner?" He asked placing his arms on the back of the couch so just his left hand touched Ed's shoulder. Placing his arm about the boy might set Fullmetal off, even in such a distressed state. "Why didn't you tell me what was happening?" He asked turning to Fullmetal who was looking at his automail which rest in his lap silently. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I am not." Ed snapped instantly.

"Yes you are." He smiled before erasing it when Ed looked up mad.

"I am not embarrassed; I am just trying to do my damn job. What good would it do to whine about every little thing that happened? Would that help me do my job? Would it help any of you do your jobs? I have enough of a hard time trying to be respected just walking around. I don't need to start whining about things on top of that. Don't think I don't notice the way I am treated. I know I get special treatment for things because of my age. I am trying to get rid of that."

"All of it?" He asked raising an eyebrow and Ed nod. "What about with Hawkeye? You want to get rid of that special treatment?" He asked chuckling and Ed smiled recalling how the woman was always patient with the boy. Hawkeye took that extra second to make sure Ed was being well cared for, even if the only one there to neglect Fullmetal was himself.

"It's a package deal. I have to get rid of it all, or except it all." Ed sighed shaking his head.

"Hawkeye's so nice to me, she doesn't patronize me Roy. Others do."

"Fullmetal no matter where you go, or how old, or tall you get, there is always going to be someone there to patronize and lie to you." He said laying his hand on Ed's head and pushing it playfully. "Remember that. It's going to be some of the best advice of your life." He smiled and Ed snort before freezing. Both of them silenced when directly above them from upstairs they heard something fall over and smash.

There were on their feet in seconds. "Cover me." He ordered slipping on his glove and Fullmetal clapped sparking his arm to a blade. "I am going upstairs, no matter what happens..." He turned to Ed as he snuck toward the dark hall. "Don't lose your head." He ordered. "Today in the parking lot you lost it. If we had been attacked you would have been useless to me." Ed's face was hard as stone listening to him. The boy didn't argue he had good reason to lose his head. That he had been belittled and embarrassed, talked down to, and physically punished too rough, and in a manner too extreme for his age and small body. Ed listened to him obediently taking on an aggressive stance, and swallowed his words with respect.

Roy wasted no time ascending the stairs two at a time hoping none of them squeaked. Directly above the living room was the upstairs bathroom and he was climbing toward it holding his breath. Inside him he felt as if an alarm had been triggered. In his inner workings, his sky high building, the fire alarm had been pulled and every emotion was at a standstill before their desk waiting. Waiting to see what would need to be done. Adrenaline. A thousand doses, a million doses from him and all of them as he crept to the bathroom fighting to kept his breath. His body already sweating as he peered into the dark hall. There was no sound at all and turning on the light meant giving himself away.

Quietly he stepped up to doorway, his back to the wall before sweeping inside. It was lit, dimly with a small nightlight plugged in by the sink for Fullmetal. With that he could see the empty room. A flower pot, smashed on the floor, the window open. He turned around quickly pulling back the shower curtain, pulling back the door but there was nothing. In the silence he heard Fullmetal speak from downstairs and he shot to the stair well. From his stand he had a clear view of the front door and Ed was opening it.

This caused alarm, immediate alarm as Ed unlocked it and stepped back. That open door made his heart skip before Hawkeye stepped in and he sighed with relief.

"Hawkeye. I am glad you're here." Ed smiled working with his good bandaged arm, his second still a blade.

"Yes, Fullmetal. Where's the colonel?" She asked and he frowned watching Ed answer her. _Something was wrong._ Inside he was again getting alarmed, getting panicked; everyone in his building was jumping, hopping and waving their arms. From their desks retrieving pieces of paper, pointing, cupping their hands about their mouths panicked. There was a list damnt, a list of things Hawkeye always did in response to Fullmetal and he watched her now enacting none of them

He knew the list! He _knew_ the list!

1. Smile

2. Ask how he is

3. Scrutinize him with eyes to assure he is in fact alright

4. Reassure him it will be alright.

5. Get the boy up to speed with any necessary information so he is not left out.

Now watching her she hadn't smiled, or touched the boy in any way. She hadn't asked how he was or mentioned the blade he was wearing, or made any reference to the shaken way Fullmetal was acting. _Something was wrong._ So dead wrong he didn't even know what to do. All he knew was he felt compelled to get downstairs. He felt he needed to be there. In his mind he stood before his lobby chair and Fullmetal was in front of him, a dark figure at the boy's side. A figure he didn't recognize.

"Hawkeye." He greet coming down the stairs casually and Ed turned to him wanting a report. "It was a flower pot." He informed as though it were nothing.

"How'd it fall?" Ed was confused with his stupid answer.

"He's already told me sir. I don't think it's safe here." Hawkeye report and he nod as though he agreed with her. "We're going to move you to another location, even though it's a risk." Hawkeye informed backing up to glance out the window and he turned his eyes to Ed trying to capture the boy's attention so he could communicate, but Ed was watching her. He couldn't remember if they had a fall back base for himself and Fullmetal in their report. He couldn't confirm if her words made sense. "Let's go, we'll move you one at a time. Fullmetal." Hawkeye beckoned for the boy and Ed started sliding back into his shoes. This sparked fear into him.

"Let me go first." He blurt.

"Are you really that selfish?" Ed snapped giving him a look where the boy stood doing the twists getting back into his sneakers without untying and retying them. "Geez Colonel, she'll be right back."

"Fullmetal." He frowned with the contradiction. "We'll go together than."

"That's not wise sir." Hawkeye said opening the door before taking Fullmetal's arm.

"Fullmetal come here." He ordered extending a hand for the boy and Ed turned to him confused. Hawkeye turned to him as well, studying him with her eyes and they were cold. _Cold eyes._ He didn't know those eyes. "Come here, now." He ordered beckoning the boy, but Ed looked lost.

"Why?" Ed asked following his eyes to Hawkeye and looking up at her. "Hawkeye what's wrong?" Ed asked sensing something before flinching. "Ow watch my wounds Hawkeye." Ed frowned before she squint at him and Fullmetal panicked realizing what was wrong was too close to him. "LET Go!" Ed yelled shoving at her trying to pull his arm away but the wounds made it difficult and when she squeezed, she was squeezing open cuts. "Ow! Hawkeye!" Ed yelled shoving at her stomach before silencing when she backhand the boy. That slap was enough and Fullmetal yanked off her no matter how much it stung, and backed up looking hurt with half of his face glowing red. "What the hell is going on!" Ed yelled stumbling when he hit their living room chair.

"Fullmetal get over here now!" He barked and Ed started backing up with eyes locked on Hawkeye's expressionless face. Ed was almost to him before he stopped dead and started backing from him as well. "What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Back the hell away from me Colonel." Ed hissed wide eyed and alert like a cat. "I should have realized sooner. The real Colonel would never hug me. Back up!"

"Are you serious Edward!" He yelled at the boy but Ed shook his head moving to the window behind him. Ed was trembling softly, looking nervously between the two of them. "I never left you're sight! I've been with you since we left the school!"

"Wrong!" Ed snapped. "You went upstairs. And before that, so different. Tried to kill me." Ed hissed glaring at him, looking panicked and wild like all moves had been snapped away and there was nothing. Fullmetal was opening the window with his good arm while glaring at each of them.

"Edward, listen to the Colonel. What you're saying is preposterous." Hawkeye spoke and Ed snort, growing a sly dark grin up his face before throwing a leg over the window sill.

"Bite me Hawkeye." Ed spit before jumping out and taking off.

"Fullmetal" He yelled before startling with the loud shot and bullet that whizzed by him.

"You let him get away." Hawkeye smiled aiming at him and he froze where he stood. "Ruined everything."

"Who are you?" He growled glancing around, but there was nothing he could use as a weapon. He wasn't wearing his gun, because he didn't wear it to the school. There was only one alternative. _He was going to have to do it in the house._

"I am First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"And I am Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang." He growled snapping his fingers and the fire explode. Warm and hot, it burst around him reaching everything as he dropped to his knees, expecting bullets. He heard shots being released as he rolled to the side covered his head and threw himself out the window into the lawn. He struggled, kicking up dirt as he tried to get up looking back over his shoulder to the house. The windows now had flames leaping from them. He got to his feet and took off. He was bleeding, and now outside in the breeze he could feel the injury.

With the adrenaline dying down gently he could sense the missing skin from his upper right shoulder, the scrapes on his face from the glass. Inside his mind he was standing in the middle of nowhere. He had lost control of his mission. Lost Hawkeye. Lost Fullmetal. Lost his base and all contact. He was standing in the middle of nowhere and the self inside his mind was worried. The man had his head bowed, had his shoulders sagging and he was searching desperately for many things. One of them being a lobby chair.

* * *

Ok everyone so please forgive me for this late post! I was unable to get home to my apartment till today (out visiting a sick friend) I was supposed to have been home Friday but you know how plans go. Please Forgive Me! We can just consider this an Easter Present to make up for it : )

Anyway, this was a bit of a cliff hanger, and there's only two chapters left!! The next two are your finale however, so I am loading them into today to make sure nothing can come up in my busy life to keep them from popping when they're scheduled too. –again. Sorry. Hehe.

**Chapter 6: _Ludicrazy_** will be posted next **Friday 04/04/08**

As I said last time I did dig up the info on the stories I might post following this—so if you're interested let me know which one you want. By most popular vote that's the story that will go up. I apologize I suck suck suck at summaries but….

Here are your choices: (also I responded to all you reviewers beneath this : )

* * *

**Title: _The Silent Heart  
_****Chapters: 7**

This is an after show, but pre-movie fic I wrote before the actual movie came out. To be conceited I like my version much better than the movie, just because you never really got to look at Ed's life in Germany before he got his feet on the ground. This is an Ed centered fic, illustrating the time he's spit out in Germany-and is reunited with his father, and his desperate attempts to get home. This fic displays Hoienheim how I always envisioned him, as a passive, loving father who's lived so long he recognizes his own limits. The bond that develops between them is love-hate, supported with the changing scenery and realistic depiction of the time period really makes this one of my favorites. I didn't just write Ed in Germany, I made sure they were dressing correctly, and had the correct limited means—I really had fun. If you're a fan of Ed and Hoienheim, or a hater of Ed and Hoienheim you might really enjoy this fic, because I never appreciated their relationship until I wrote this.

Note: My average chapter length for all chapters is about 20 pages, and almost all stories are over a hundred pages.

Note: If you like how this current story starts slow and develops, rather than just starting out and impatiently getting to scenes you know wanted to be written-that's how I write everything. I can't just thrust myself in, I need to build up, it's what makes those good moments so delicious.

* * *

**Title: _On My Own  
_****Chapters: 6**

This fic captures the period where Ed is recovering from the failed human transmutation and has his automail put on. Obviously he's very young, living with the Rockbells with Alphonse getting used to being in the armor. This fic, whenever I post it, will have a warning, because it's very graphic. When I tell you this is how Ed recovered, I am not going to write a bunch of scenes where he has a fever and suffers without his limbs-no-this story really develops how handicapped he would have been and what he would have gone through to actually survive it. There are some very blunt scenes, and uncomfortable moments for him. Written more from Pinako's perspective (which was so fun) you are giving six chapters to see how one little boy when from bleeding on the floor of his basement, to suddenly running around with metal limbs in the anime. There's a lot of humor in this piece, as it is so serious, but also a lot of suffering as well. Personally I had a blast writing Pinako and Winry, and I think while this might be a shocking read, it's also a really fun one.

* * *

**Title: _A Harmless Fantasy  
_****Chapters 6**

This fic illustrates the time Ed and Alphonse are sent to live with Tucker to learn alchemy before Ed is certified. This is an Ed and parental Roy piece, and I can't really go into detail here without giving things away. Basically while living with Mr. Tucker Ed runs into some problems than cause Roy to consider what type of person he really is and what he's really willing to do to protect another. Roy is put in the position of trying to protect a young boy he realizes can't protect himself without putting his career or Ed's career on the line. This is an intense fic, and has some darker themes. I had a blast writing it-and I know it will be a well loved read whenever I post it.

* * *

As a side note, please take all three into consideration-and **Let Me Know Which You'd Like** : ) --don't just be bias to A Harmless Fantasy cause it's Ed and parental Roy, and as you're reading an Ed and parental Roy…I know you're all bias. LOL I'll leave these descriptions up for this-as well as the next chapter, and hopefully by the last be able to tell you what will be posted, and what date so if you want to read you can.

I am really eager to give you guys something you might want as you guys are AWESOME REVIEWERS!! I get a hell of a lot more than 'good' or 'can't wait for more' you guys are giving me sentences, and comments on characters and it's just---ah-you have no idea. To thank you all I want to do what I can.

**So as always To those of you who have reviewed:**

**TenshiElric:** Thanks for your awesome compliments they really mean a lot. I am trhilled to hear you plan on completing highschool and college as well-it's a move you'll never regret. I wish you luck on your degree. As far as your comment about corporal punishment in the US-yeah! That was my response I was like….are….are you kidding? I know it's backwater areas but damn, that's a little too backwater you know! Hahaha I guess this is the right chapter to make those kind of comments too-poor little Ed.: )

**Cold-Foxx:** You're the first person I know to ever refer to him as Hoho, and I was laughing! Thanks for your remarks and the phone-home-to-Aru scene I was always a little worried. Writing this fic was hard because I have Ed walking this fine line…too much whining = pussy, not enough whining = unrealistic. It's hard to keep him in character with his stubborn and determined nature, when I also have to battle the side of him that's just a little kid. There were so many scenes where I've been right there with you—just wanna hug him!

**AnimeSoul17:** Thanks! I did actually think about the time period when I wrote this, and I know I don't really stick to the rules but…I thought it was so much more fun this way seeing the characters in a domestic setting we can relate too. Also I was worried if I set back the clock too much, Ed would have been in a whole new world of hurt being as they would have been much quicker to physically punish him back then. Ouch.

**Tia Ordona 23:** Thank you so much! I am glad I am giving you a read that could even be considered comparable to the show. I do my best, and I know I am missing grammar errors-I've heard it before and I am sure I always will. sigh if you remember them, feel free to post em in your review or shoot a message over to me. I'll try and fix em so that other readers don't have to deal with em. I actually do have a betta reader also, but…she's in college as well so…I always tell her school before my little fics-and she takes it seriously. HAHA which is good though. : ) If you really are making me a betta offer however, shoot me a message or email and we'll chat. I have no problem taking criticism, or proofing comments on my work. I know I am only human, and I'd rather save you all the headache of looking at crappy errors, than be too proud to realize I am making mistakes.

**Dj Sarabi:** Thanks, you're comment was so cute. In fact when I was at my friends knowing I wasn't going to make it back for Friday I thought of your comment. I was like "damnt…I am letting that reader down." Hahah, I hope you can accept the chapter as a holiday gift : )

**Foreverforgotten5:** hahahah reading your last comment I knew you were going to like this chapter-not cause poor Ed gets it (again) but because this time Roy is making a hard honest attempt to try and comfort him. I also so wanted those too to hug and snuggle and just feel better-but as their relationship is mostly built on trust and competition, I couldn't just let Ed succumb all the way to the bottom where he'd just be snuggling in Roy's arms. Not at this age-and also not when he's trying to re-piece his dignity. Although, the fact that Roy offered, and the fact that Ed consent was a big step between them. I hope you liked it : )

**Shadow Kat-Lyn:** I love how you call Ed's suffering a 'mid-life crisis' that is so funny! Ok you touched on a lot of subjects and I have responses for them all…ready! 1. Regarding your EdxParentalRoy comments—omg I know. I am so sick of crappy EdxP.Roy. I am like…come on….just…come on. It's such a cute pairing, there are ample opportunities and people are just mucking it up. Lol If you're loving this one, you might really love A Harmless Fantasy (which I will eventually post, even if it's not my next post) I just try to shake it up, not too many like fics one after the other, ya know. 2. Outlaw Star is a cute little show, and one of the main characters Aisha for one episode has the title Shaddow Cat (no idea how they spelled it)-so I was just wondering…lol Outlaw Star is actually the first anime I ever saw and what got me sucked in, so I just thought I'd ask. 3.. (calling him HoHo is just soo funny to me) But! Thanks for the encouragement with…the Hoho fic. Lol The Silent Heart is one of my favorites. I think every parent has their own limitations, and people need to remember that just because you're a parent doesn't mean you're not a person. Not everyone is ready, not everyone has it in them to dedicate everything to another and forget themselves and who they used to be to the degree parenting often requires. In Hoho's case I think the harsh reality of what he is—a man who is not aging and dying correctly, and on top of that was rotting, he took the out a lot of people do. The terminal illness out where rather than have those you love suffer with you, you decide solitude is better because only your suffering. This is a real life escape, and lots of people do it—including parents. Ed's response to this is psychologically correct however, as he hates his father because he feels rejected by him. All of Edward's anger is really as mask for pain, which is why I feel confident that combining them together for a great enough period of time would start to erode both Ed's mask of hate, and Hoho's mask of escape. I really think had it could have gone any other way Hoho would have done all he could to stay. In all honesty he's never given up on either of his sons, and as mad as Ed is…if you watch carefully he's never given up on his dad either. Let me know which way you vote! : )

**Silver Queen:** It's cute to see Ed forced to be a child isn't it. He goes so out of his way not to act like one, and deals with everything a child wouldn't but….really that's what he is.

**Forget and Forgive:** omg, I am terribly sorry to hear about everything that's happening at school. In all honestly that's ridiculous, kids really can be so ruthless. I was shocked with your lesbian comments as well, as where I went to school homosexuals were always readily accepted and I don't know any who were ever really singled out due to their sexual preference. If anything, with the way society is going lesbians are way more accepted just because guys dig chickXchick so much. I'll keep my fingers crossed it turns on the up-and-up for you. Just remember people who pick on others are insecure about themselves. Everyone has something to offer to the world, and that means you do too-don't let anyone make you think otherwise : )

**Took-Baggins:** Thanks for the Hoho fic vote! (ok I just started calling him that writing these responses lol-so I am using it all I can hahah) You're right when you say the associates is the first degree you get, I actually just graduated this past Sunday, and started my Bach, this past Mon. What are you getting yours in? I am going for Human Resources, so mine was an associates of Arts and Business. ---oh my gosh reading your 'caning' comment Took-Baggins I was like. "hm…hope he took the paddling ok than." Hahah I know it's extreme and in all honestly I'd never let me kid be subjected to that but I was trying to mush time periods a bit (you know ours and theres) Thanks for the phone-call-Aru comments as well, I was worried about that scene, so I am glad it went out well. I am really thrilled you're liking the fic so far, and I hope you like the end. ( I am most worried about the end) Good luck on your degree! See ya next Friday (for real too, I won't be late : )

**Misty-Nala:** Oh my gosh thanks for the OVA comment! That means so much! Bascially if I can trick you guys into thinking this might be a continuation of the show, than I am doing my job well. Really thank you thank you! I am glad you're enjoying my ParentalRoy and FriendlyHavoc because I had a blast writing them both. As far as why my words are smooshingtogether when I seems to be doing it to me. It actually does it a lot and I really try to weed them all out but I guess I am still missing some. I have no idea why this is happening. It will also split my sentences and paragraphs apart so mid

Sentence it just moves. It sucks, but I am doing my best! I think I got them all here, so let me know if I missed some and-thanks again!

**Nao-Hashiba:** Thank you so much for all your kind comments. Also thank you so much for leaving them at each chapter as you read. You're fav scene where Roy is talking to Ed while he's on the stairs…also one of my favorite scenes. I was psyched when I read your comment. It's so brief, but it's so direct. From that moment Roy knows where he needs to stand, and their relationship shifts just with a few spoken words. I hope you enjoyed reading the beginning of that shift, and there's more to come-and more humor to come. The next chapter has more humor I think than most of the story just because things get serious. I am anxious for your next review-thanks again and see ya next Friday!

**Lost cause331:** You're review rocked, it was so well put. That's exactly what's so hard here. It's not that Ed can't do anything about his situation, it's that in order to do the mission his hands are rather tied. He has no experience dealing with kids in the setting he's in, and can't really accurately defend himself, or work to make himself more liked. Watching him stand still both due to his own inability and his job is tough.

**Bar-Ohki:** Thank you for the compliment you can relate to my fic, and also, I am sorry you can relate to my fic at all. Kids can be so ruthless, I hope whatever you endured is nowhere near Ed's predicament.

**i-murcuryuk:** Thanks for the review! Allowing time for your story to progress correctly takes discipline, it's hard writing Ed going through all this and having Roy walk around doing his own thing. Allowing characters enough time to develop in order to have them come together correctly is where it's at however, do it wrong and the moment means nothing. Hahah you know if Roy really is the short skirt lover he claims to be he would have got busted in his high school setting. Hahaha.

**Ining-Batong:** Thanks! And I can relate lol. Ed deserves some big hugs for this fiasco.

**Thanks Again To Everyone!! I am so glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you will continue to do so. See ya next Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ludicrazy

Another Run of Events

Chapter Six

_Ludicracy_

- mirage -

"She's a real sweet heart. Long red hair, right to her butt. Butt like you only see in dreams. Nice chest too, she turns to me and is like James. James don't go I'll miss you!" Havoc said making his voice as girly as he could and a bleacher away the coach started laughing. The students were playing their volleyball game. It was late and the game would be over in a half an hour. Parents were already arriving.

"Nice ass huh?"

"Oh my god. Ass that is out of this world." Havoc grinned ear to ear, his fantasy girl had become a reality in this town, and on so many levels the teaching profession was overshadowing the military one. Of course he didn't get to carry his gun here and that was a drawback. "Coach I am almost off." Havoc said letting his words trail and the old man shrugged giving him a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here James." The man laughed hearty and he hopped off the bleachers with a salute and head for the gym office. On so many levels the coach was overshadowing the Colonel as well. He could just imagine the colonel's response to his words. _Denied._ And he'd be working late with no fantasy girl to go home to because he worked too many hours to find one.

Havoc entered the gym office swinging his whistle about his finger and whistling. Tossing the whistle to his desk and plopping into his seat he reached for the phone before stopping dead when a cold hard object jabbed him in the crotch. Havoc leaned back confused before startling on the sight of a long thin blade just waiting to take off everything he valued in this life. And not just any blade, one he recognized, and a small head of blonde hair emerged after it. "Ed! What the hell are you!" Havoc silenced when the boy put a finger to his lips frowning at him.

"If you want to keep your gems Havoc, you'll tell me who you are." Ed whispered glaring at him and he stared back with wide eyes. This was it, Fullmetal had lost it

"What?" Havoc hissed.

"Havoc." Ed whispered saying nothing more and the tone was desperate. Havoc noticed it now. With his fear dwindling and his anger rising, he noticed the heavy breathing, and the beads of sweat on Ed's face.

"Are you injured under there?" Havoc asked leaning back to look at the boy, but Fullmetal twitched jabbing him with the knife to stop all movement.

"Don't touch me." Ed growled glaring at him. " Where's the Colonel? And Hawkeye?" Ed asked but Havoc shook his head.

"I don't know! Aren't they with you! Look Ed I don't have to be at your house for another two hours so I was gonna go get a drink." Havoc hissed glaring back at the boy. "Now I don't take kindly to knives in my crotch so get that thing away from me." Havoc ordered and Ed smiled. The boy slumped back into the darkness beneath his desk withdrawing the blade before climbing out. A small flesh hand reached out and grabbed Havoc's knee, and Havoc startled and yanked Ed out by his hair.

"Oww Havoc." Ed hissed grabbing the hand with his automail.

"What the hell was that Ed?" Havoc demand speaking into the boy's face, and Ed's eyes slowly opened wincing with hold.

"Something's happened to the Colonel and Hawkeye."

"What?" Havoc asked dropping Fullmetal's head and the boy stumbled up into the light wearing his school uniform which was dirty from outside and now dusty from beneath the desk.

"I am not sure what. But both of them...tried to hurt me." Ed confessed sinking down into his chair rubbing his face. "Someone drew an array on our car, if Roy had touched it, it would have blown it up. Then, someone broke into the house, and the next thing I knew they weren't right." Ed confessed watching Havoc with tired eyes. Ed was slumped forward where he sat as though feeling stupid for being tricked, and now feeling lost with so many of the men down. "I ran straight here. I didn't know where else to go."

"Let's go then. I am out now. And if you came here, whoever is after us will too." Havoc ordered firmly and Ed nod and followed him quickly to the hall.

"Havoc, I was thinking. Maybe we should go back to the room and see what we can learn?" Ed whispered but Havoc immediately shook his head.

"No way. If something goes wrong. We won't have help this time Ed." Havoc frowned but Fullmetal made a face.

"And if something goes wrong later we won't have help either, unless we find out what's going on and where everyone else is." Ed retort giving Havoc a shove. "Don't be a chicken. I am doing it." Ed spoke through a tired grin and Havoc started after the boy in a run.

In the school hall Fullmetal's sneakers echoed and he wasn't doing any better at staying quiet. "Cover me." Ed whispered pulling back the construction tape that had been spaced outlining the door and over it. "I am gonna open the door but I can't go in." Ed whispered climbing under the tape before pulling it from the door quickly in hard yanks

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up." Havoc hissed watching the boy toss the tape aside and rip the door open fast.

They both looked in quickly and what they saw didn't make any sense. What they saw brought frowns about their faces and Ed stepped forward shaking his head before laying his hand on the brick wall. "What the hell is this? Did they do this for construction purposes?"

Havoc asked looking at the brick wall, the door was bricked solid all it did was open and then nothing.

"Havoc." Ed growled clapping his hands and throwing them against the brick. It fade away and opened into a space large enough for the boy to fit through revealing what was past it. "This is impossible" Ed yelled turning to him. The boy's hair blew back into his face as he spoke. The hole he had created went right outside, like instead of a door the boy had created a window and the wind and blackness from outside was sweeping in. "There's no foundation!" Ed yelled pointing to the ground outside the hole. There was only grass and landscaping, like the room never existed, like 3G was just a fake door.

"Back up from there Ed!" Havoc yelled reaching to his side and his hand met his hip instead of his gun. "Back up and come here!" Havoc ordered and Ed whirled to him with his words like they had set off warning bells. "What?" Havoc asked looking around nervously before stepping to the boy.

"Havoc." Ed was staring at Havoc nervously.

"Damnt Ed! Nothing happened to me! I am Havoc, Jean Havoc now close up the damn wall already!" Havoc yelled and Ed nod turning to the wall and sealing it back slowly. Each brick reformed like it had never been touched and Ed stepped back and shut the door before leaning his forehand to it exhausted. "I like Chicks." Havoc blurt smiling and Ed turned to him confused. "I like chicks all types, all heights." Havoc elaborate beckoning the boy to him and starting down the hall. "I like long legs, legs sky high." Havoc smiled raising his arms and Ed raced up to his side smiling. "I like butts. Oh god, a good butt Ed. Sometimes that's all you need."

"A little chest isn't so bad either." Ed mumbled giving Havoc a short sly grin and Havoc laughed pushing the boy playfully to the side.

"Yes! A little chest is not so bad either. A lot of chest, not so bad either." Havoc exclaimed squeezing the air with both hands at the right height and Ed snort. They picked up their pace and moved to the front slipping out into the night wind. "You really don't know what happened to the Colonel, and Hawkeye?" Havoc asked.

"No." Ed shook his head frowning.

"Fine. Than until we do, it's you and me, and don't you forget it." Havoc said shaking a finger in Ed's face with a smile. "I don't want any more threats on Little Jean. Got it?" Havoc asked raising his fist to the boy and Ed nod.

"Got it." Ed grinned and that small fist bumped his before they took off running.

* * *

"I'd like a pack of cigarettes." Roy said extending a few dollars to the man behind the market counter and Fuery looked up confused before staring at the bloody money.

"We're...we're all out up-front." Fuery smiled waving him to the side. "Come on I'll get some for you." Fuery said starting for the back of the store in a pair of jeans, green polo, and apron. The man slipped into the employee's only stock room and he followed releasing his lungs when the door shut behind him. "Sir? What happened?" Fuery asked rushing for him when he sunk down on a large tub of pickles.

"Hawkeye, she turned against me." He said and Fuery backed up with his expression. With his tone, her face was branded in his mind. Even though it wasn't really her--he knew it couldn't possibly be her, it startled him. Wormed under his skin and made him shiver. "Someone is impersonating her." He clarified. "And Fullmetal too, maybe." He said shaking his head trying to analyze the situation. Was that really Fullmetal today in the parking lot? Was that really Fullmetal today in the school? Hanging onto him and whining like a child? It was possible wasn't it? Possible that it was too much for the boy and having no one to talk to, and no one to turn to, allowed Ed to drop his guard for a moment and open up to him so completely the boy was childlike. He had been encouraging that hadn't he? Told the boy to his face if he needed to do it he would listen, didn't he? So who's saying Fullmetal didn't honestly just need a few moments to get back on his feet, and wasn't waltzing in and out of his office in Central looking cocky and badass all the time because the boy slipped away at night and did whatever it was he did to recover and find himself.

_This was possible! _

_So_possible! They were in a far away town, a new town, where Ed was pressured with the new idea of a school he'd never been too. On top of that, it was not just any school either. It was preppy, rich, elegant, all things Fullmetal wasn't. He had to fit in, deal with classes and teaches, collect clues, and keep up this crazy facade he was part of a divorced family suffering a bit of depression. Roy had stranded the youngest brother back in Central and Fullmetal was in every sense of the word away from all of his comfort zones. _This was possible._Then again, it was also possible to say he was being tricked. That the responsibility he had for the boy was being played and milked. Fullmetal clinging to him? Confiding to him? Whining? Crying? How old was the boy? Fourteen. Did fourteen year old boys do these things? Yes, he knew they did. He was fourteen once. He had cried, and he had whined to certain people. To other people he'd never let them see that! He'd die before he ever did! Wasn't he in that second class of people? That_ I'll-die-before-you-see-me-weak _class to Fullmetal? Last he checked he was, but then again the boy said good night to him. He was spoken to right after the brother. _Who's to say what was real anymore! _Who's to say who was who!

"Sir?" Fuery jolt him back to reality.

"I just set our home base on fire." He informed and Fuery looked almost scared by him. "I burnt Hawkeye alive."

"Sir?"

"How do I know you're not fake too." He asked getting back to his feet. He let his guard down easily coming to the market. He was anxious for a point of rest and reason, and wasn't being as cautious as he needed to be. With his question however, Fuery stepped back looking lost.

"I-I don't really know what to tell you sir." Fuery mustered before they both startled when there was sudden banging on the back door.

"Fuery! It's me! Let me in!" Havoc's voice appeared and from the high window in the door a puff of blonde hair was visible. "Fuery! Hurry up! Something crazy is going on!" Havoc yelled sounding urgent. They're eyes moved to the door before back to each other and he felt hard pressure meet his chest. He was wounded. If Havoc was fake. If Fuery were fake, he may not be able to take them both. But if they weren't. If that was Havoc. That was his man. That was his man out in the cold, unprotected, and scared. He couldn't risk leaving his man out there, even with the possibility of the alternative.

"Let him in." He ordered nodding to the door and Fuery backed up nervously, keeping his hands raised before slowly unlocking the door. Havoc came bursting in, shivering from the cold and slamming the door behind him.

"Fuery, something crazy is going on!" Havoc hissed locking the door and glancing out the window before turning to the man and spotting him. "Colonel." Havoc froze on sight of him, on sight of his glove, and before he knew it Havoc leaned over and snatched up the ice pick sitting on the shelf with the canned peas.

"What's going on here guys!" Fuery cried backing from both of them. "Put down the weapons this is crazy!"

"He's a fake!" Havoc hissed glaring at him. "We've got to go." Havoc said nodding toward the door. "Him and Hawkeye, fake." Havoc growled.

"Hawkeye?" He echoed. Inside he was so concerned about her. She was missing, because he had only seen her fake she was missing! Fullmetal missing! Who knew what had happened to them. "Havoc it's me god damnt, could a fake Mustang use this glove?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"How should I know you phony! Why don't you tell me." Havoc growled and he frowned at the man. He'd never seen this vicious side to him. Havoc had always been carefree and almost lazy while in his command.

"I wish you used this much energy while at work." He grumbled and Havoc froze for a moment before the ice pick lowered.

"Colonel?"

"Don't lower that, you don't know if I am real." He scold. "I could be a good fake."

"Colonel!" Havoc grinned dropping the ice pick. "Well good, damn that's a real load off." Havoc sighed slumping into the door and fanning himself for a minute. "Something royally messed up is going on here guys." Havoc said shaking his head and picking the ice pick back up turning to the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising his hand when Havoc unlocked and yanked it open "Lieutenant!" He snapped as the outdoor back parking lot became visible. The trees blowing in the wind, the white crisp light of the one tall parking lamp shining down, before from the moving bushes a small body appeared sprinting for the door.

Fullmetal came running in under Havoc's arm shivering. "Fullmetal." He smiled.

"Colonel!" Ed's eyes almost popped out. Ed stumbled back into Havoc who locked the door before catching Ed about the neck with the ice pick.

"Show me Ed." Havoc demand as Ed stood still looking down at the metal in his neck.

"Easy Havoc." Ed cautioned with teeth chattering as raised his shirt and Havoc yanked it up in the back to see before dropping the ice pick with another relieved grin.

"Good to have you." Havoc smiled slapping the boy in the back and Ed coughed trembling where he stood. "Good news Ed, that's the real Colonel." Havoc grinned but Ed looked skeptical and stayed where he was at Havoc's side.

"Fullmetal it's me." He reassured bringing a hand to his face and smiling. It felt insanely good to have almost reassembled again.

"Until I am sure, everyone other than Havoc can kiss my ass." Ed frowned giving him and then Fuery a cold look. "And Colonel if that's really you, then it feels great to say that to you when there are no repercussions." Ed grinned.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." He ordered shifting his coat off gently and Havoc cringed on sight of his bloody arm.

"Let me get you something for that sir." Fuery said moving to the door, but Havoc snatched his arm.

"Hey man, you don't understand if you leave our line of vision than you're a liability the second you come back." Havoc said and Fuery made a face like Havoc were insane.

"What happened to all you guys. You're all crazy now?" Fuery scold. "And what are you talking about, fakes?"

"The only possible way to explain it is to assume there are Homunculi in this area." Ed mumbled easing back onto a stack of carrots rubbing his arm briskly with his automail. "They're the only beings we know capable of reproducing a person's likeness to a convincing extent." Ed report and Fuery nod slowly like he was understanding this, but the man hadn't witnessed it and therefore couldn't regard these fakes with the same fear the rest of them did.

"Isn't there only one shape shifter?" Fuery asked and they were all silent. None of them knew how to properly analyze the instances in which they thought they had encountered a fake. In his scenario Hawkeye was fake, possibly Fullmetal as well. In Ed's scenario both himself and Hawkeye were fake. So in both cases there were two fakes, and that currently didn't make any sense.

"Stand still and I'll draw something on you." Havoc said hunting around and he extend the pen that was lying next to him. "Move your shirt, it's gotta be someplace they don't see so they can't know you have it and reproduce it." Havoc explained and Fuery rolled up his sleeve. Havoc turned to Ed for suggestions and Ed smiled where he sat shivering on market goods.

"Draw something stupid. Like a pony-a unicorn. Draw a girly unicorn." Havoc started laughing as he drew.

"Aw come on guys." Fuery whined frowning down at his arm before Havoc stepped back.

"Ok go. Go man you're good." Havoc chuckled as Fuery rolled his sleeve back down and slipped out.

"Is that what he did to you?" He asked and Ed nod.

"Yes, high up on his back so he couldn't reach it." Havoc informed.

"With dirt." Ed grumbled miserably before curling his legs closer for heat "I met you're fake today Colonel." Ed said giving him a chuckle. "He was nice."

"I met yours today." He smiled. " He was a baby." He retort and Ed soured before shrugging.

"Can't compare to the real deal, what can I say." Ed smiled as Havoc attacked Fuery on his way in and checked the self made tattoo before slapping the man on the back and sending him over. He shift his thin leather jacket down and pulled his shirt off revealing the missing hunk of flesh in his shoulder bleeding done his arm. "Hawkeye shot you?" Ed asked slowly.

"She did." He said looking up at the boy skeptically. "How did you know that?"

Ed was silent in thought before speaking quickly. "Hawkeye is trigger happy." Ed retort sliding closer to Havoc to sit at the man's side with his stare. _Was that really the real Fullmetal with him earlier? _"Stop looking at me like that." Ed snapped and he flinched when alcohol hit his wound. "Do we have a fallback position or something for a time of crisis?" Ed asked looking to Havoc. "I didn't really read all that stuff Hawkeye gave me."

"You're sitting on it Ed." Havoc grinned and the enthused expression made Ed sigh.

"Then it's likely that Hawkeye will show up here too." Ed sighed looking hopeful, before turning to him and he saw the concern in Ed's face. The memory of Hawkeye. How hard her face had become, how powerful her body. With one grip she had caused a lot of pain. "How will we know if she's real?" Ed asked.

"I'll know." He answered turning to Fuery who was wrapping his shoulder gently. "I'll know just by looking at her." Havoc gave Ed and elbow and eyebrow wiggle.

"Sides." Havoc chuckled. "Can't exactly ask her to start peeling her clothes off can we." Havoc said before laughing and Ed looked down to hide his own. It was insane. Ed had been in Havoc's presence for what? An hour? Was a time of crisis now known to support the infection of perverted humor?

"Havoc." He snapped. "Edward." He add. "That's the first lieutenant." He scold before sending a scolding look to Fuery who was chuckling quietly before clearing his throat and stepping back.

"There sir." Fuery smiled.

"Good as new." He mumbled sliding his shirt back on with a wince.

"Hey!" Havoc stropped Fuery from packing up. "Where the hell do you think you're going with that?"

"We got injuries too pal." Ed add reaching forward and pulling the tray from the man's hand as Havoc dropped his wind breaker and then his shirt. Ed started roiling up his pants on his good leg. Havoc had large bandages on his chest and arm from the glass, and Fullmetal's knee was bleeding badly down his leg.

"How'd you get those guys?" Fuery asked opening the alcohol again.

"Glass."

"Skinned it."

"Alright." He said standing up and taking command. "We obviously have an enemy here, and I don't plan on sitting around and waiting for it to strike again." He began.

"Yeah but any not waiting around involves splitting up." Havoc said tying a bandage around his arm with his teeth.

"Which is something we're going to have to deal with. The first of which, we have no transportation." He frowned and all three soldiers looked up at him. "Hawkeye had the car." He explained and he got sour, almost scolding looks. "So we need one. Since we can't get in touch with Central either, we're going to have to steal one."

"Isn't that breaking the law Colonel?" Ed asked. The boy stopped cleaning his wound to give him a look.

"Yes."

"I'll do it." Havoc raised a hand smiling. "You have to learn to jump at these chances Ed, it's only every so often you get to break the law to keep it." Havoc chuckled excited and he sighed.

"Fine. Havoc you'll steal the car. Then I would prefer to attack rather than lay around and wait." He received a group nod. "Then we'll attack."

"The school right?" Havoc asked dropping his bandages back into the tray and picking up his shirt.

"How do we know the school is really it?" Fuery asked glancing between them confused. The soldier who had been kept from everything.

"Oh it's the school alright." Ed nod turning to Havoc who shared his expression. "Tonight we witnessed a room that no longer exists." Ed elaborate.

"Fine. The school." He agreed. "Havoc get us a good car, and Fuery cover him." He ordered picking up a pen and Havoc grinned offering his shoulder.

"Nude girl." Havoc request offering skin and he did his best to make a red head in a short bikini, but her boobs were too big, and her head too small, and it looked very amateur.

"Do I need to have a nude girl too?" Fuery asked stripping down enough to offer his shoulder and he grinned.

"Yes." He said drawing the same distorted picture as Havoc got dressed again. "Stay together, for goodness sake." He ordered watching them start for the door, before Havoc stopped dead and frowned at them.

"No, we've got to draw on you two, or else we won't know when we come back." Havoc said and seconds later Havoc left with Fuery. One poorly drawn big breasted girls on his stomach and Ed's leg. A leg which was still dripping blood with the boy's poor medical talent.

"Give me that." He frowned yanking the cotton ball from Ed who stood looking at his leg. Fullmetal frowned before stepping forward and slamming his foot down on his toes.

"You jerk!" Ed yelled.

"Ow!" He snapped ripping his foot away confused. "That was _you _in the parking lot?"

"You're damn right it was." Ed growled, and he smiled innocently with regard to the 'baby' comment early. "Try having your ass beat by some skinny bitch and see how you come out." Ed frowned poking his chest with an angry finger.

"I apologize." He smiled pushing the boy back into the stake of carrots and Fullmetal sat down. "Let me see your leg."

"My shoes are dirty."

"Do as I say." He ordered and Ed pressed his sneaker into Roy's stomach so they could examine the bloody knee.

"I skinned that running from you." Ed said watching him wipe away the blood and dirt before dabbing it with the cotton ball. "And Hawkeye." Ed said softly and he glanced at the golden eyes that were half mass remembering her.

"It wasn't really her." He reassured rubbing the boy's wound to startle him and Ed's leg twitched. "She would never slap you...Or shoot me." He add offering a smile when Ed looked up. They were both disturbed by her.

"You know Hawkeye's always been really nice to me." Ed smiled. "Even back when you were mean to me she was nice."

"I was never mean, I was firm." He corrected examining the slice along the bottom of Ed's knee now that the blood had cleared away. "I didn't want you waltzing into the military as a child. You needed someone to make you stand on your own two feet." He explained and Ed gave him a sly smile.

"Yeah, maybe I did." Ed chuckled flexing his leg a bit to test the wound as he reached for a bandage. "She used to do nice things for me when we were at the base. Include me and stuff." Ed said reaching forward and holding down part of the bandage as he moved for medical tape. "If anything's happened to her..." Ed trailed watching the tape flatten the bandage to his wound. "I am gonna be a whole world of pissed."

He smiled running a hand into Ed's hair and Ed looked up. "A whole world of pissed." He repeat marveling at the small expression and Ed smiled at him. "So will I." He add trailing his hand over Ed's knee. It was small. A bone beneath gentle skin, and he could wrap his hand about it from back to front. This worried him, this knee in his hand. Having Fullmetal charge into whatever was going on wasn't exactly what he wanted, but then again what choice did he have? He had four men, one missing, and one a boy.

"Don't start second guessing me because I have small knees Colonel." Ed snapped after studying his face for a moment. "You've seen what I can do." Ed frowned pushing his hand away. "I just have thin legs." Ed informed rolling his pants down and the limb was concealed and looked twice its size again. "It's from the automail." Ed explained with a sigh. "I am not that proportionate some places anymore." Ed admit flexing the automail before his real hand examining the bandages.

"I want to tell you something Fullmetal." He said sitting down alongside the boy with a sigh. "And I don't want you to be offended." Ed perked up and turned to him frowning. "I don't want you to take it the wrong way if when we go into this; I keep you from the front line." He admit turning to the boy who was staring up at him.

In his mind he stood before a lobby chair, holding hands with a boy half his height.

"I am not sure who is behind this." He continued. "But it makes sense to assume you may be their target. They were preparing for an alchemist."

"You're an alchemist too Roy." Ed countered angrily. "They could have been preparing for _you_."

"They lured us here with an unheard of substance Fullmetal. You're the only state alchemist researching random things about Alchemy."

"As a cover so I can get mine, and Aru's body back." Ed argued.

"They don't _know_ that." He insist turning to Ed, but Ed shook his head. "No one _knows _that." Ed turned away frowning. "I didn't bring us here to rage a war Fullmetal."

"No one planned it, I know. But I am apart of it. So don't be offended when I tell you I might ignore your commands on the field." Ed said firmly standing up and flexing his leg and he felt like he'd been slapped. _Ignore his commands! _Mission or not it was _not _to be forgotten _- HE WAS THE COLONEL - _He opened his mouth to beat this boy's ears before there was a knock on the door.

He was on his feet at once, pushing in front of Ed who was investigating. He slipped on his glove and walked to the door. "Colonel it's us." Havoc whispered and he turned to Ed and waved him back. Ed obeyed and scoot into the corner almost completely concealed before drawing out the blade to his automail. He opened the door.

"We got one." Havoc announced coming in quick and backing up with Fuery pulling off his coat and flashing his shoulder as Fuery did the same looking sour about the naked girl. "Now you guys." Havoc grinned before glancing around for Fullmetal. "Hey! Where the hell is Ed!"Havoc demand.

"Relax." Ed waved this away stepping from the corner and rolling up his pants. "What type of car did you get Havoc?" Ed chuckled as he flashed his stomach and Havoc opened the door and point to the black SUV.

"Were you followed?" He asked.

"We took a scenic route. I don't think so sir." Fuery report nervously. They wasted no time with talk then and snuck out the back running and ducking. They tried to stay quiet, and half way there he startled when Ed stumbled and grabbed the back of his shirt. His alarm scared Fuery who then bumped into Ed, and Ed tripped into him shoving Havoc.

"We're men here." He hissed once they'd made it to the van, and they piled in as fast as possible. "Let's act like it." He scold and Havoc took the wheel having hotwired the vehicle and Fuery and Ed slid in the back. "We're going to have to split up when we arrive. If we all go in, we're simply stupid." He announced buckling into the passenger side as Havoc drove calmly so as not to attract any attention. "Havoc and Fullmetal cover Fuery and I."

"No way." Havoc frowned. "Ed and I are the only ones who know the school."

"And Havoc knows it better than me." Ed admit from the back. "I basically just know where my classes are. The place is a maze."

"Fine Havoc you go in with me." He ordered as Havoc slowed pulling into the school. It was late. All functions and class were over and the building was dark. "This place looks like a prison dark." He frowned studying it through the window and Ed snort with his comment. Havoc turned off the headlights and close up turned off the car and let them roll toward the building silently so they were back by the gym track.

"Don't go in the main doors. Everyone goes in the main doors when they're coming to attack." Ed advised leaning into the front. "Go in the side doors by the missing room." Ed point and Havoc nod motioning for him and they took off toward the building. Fuery was silent as they left, but Fullmetal was cursing silently.

"You know where you're going?" He whispered and Havoc nod sneaking into the landscaping of the building. He followed to a single side door and waited as Havoc began picking the lock. "Do you know where we're going inside?" He asked but Havoc shook his head.

"No. I only know this is the only place we're all been centered around, and this is where weird stuff has been happening." Havoc whispered opening the door and poking his head in before they entered. The school was dark and full of shadows. Nothing but dim white light shining in from the windows before being swallowed by the dark paneling. "Man this place is creepy closed down." He said and Havoc nod before freezing with the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. The soft clicking echoing about them but they couldn't see anything and he froze staring ahead trying to will his eyes to adjust for better sight. The sound was coming closer and Havoc panicked. The man grabbed his arm and yanked him to the side.

* * *

"We're sitting ducks." Ed growled feet up on the front seat slouched down in the back.

"Edward, try and relax." Fuery smiled but the boy wouldn't have it. Ed began a soft bounce with his foot before startling when the school lit up for a second and part of the front corner shot out into an awkward slope.

"Alchemy!" Ed yelled jumping up in his seat and leaning to the window with the man. "Let's go." Ed opened the door and shot out.

"That's not the colonel." Fuery head around the car to Ed who was standing in the night watching the building flash.

"Think it's Havoc?" Ed asked turning to Fuery before panicking with the man's absence. "Fuery?" Ed whispered turning in a circle but the man was gone. "Fuery!" Ed yelled louder before slinking to the side of the SUV and ducking down as footsteps started coming. They were running quickly toward the car and Ed bent down and scrambled under on his stomach to hide. Resting in the grass Ed's wide eyes watched someone run up to the car and peer into the windows. In the dark the figure wasn't recognizable and it checked in more than one before there was a whisper.

"Sir?" Hawkeye called out investigating the car. "Colonel?" She became louder.

"Hawkeye?" Ed whispered and she stopped dead before backing up alarmed when Ed reached out from underneath. "Hawkeye?" She dropped to her knees and looked under.

"Fullmetal." Hawkeye blurt shocked at the golden eyes and small head in the grass but the boy smiled instantly.

"I am so glad to finally see you." Ed smiled dragging himself forward and Hawkeye stepped back and helped drag him out. "Ow." Ed cringed when she pulled too hard and smacked his head into the car. Ed climbed to his knees rubbing it before looking up. "Thanks."

"Sorry about your head." Hawkeye said crouching down to Ed with a smile. " Edward what happened?" She asked laying a hand on the boy's shoulder and he flinched for a moment before laying his own over it relieved.

"A fake you attacked the Colonel and myself." Ed explained in a breath dropping the hand from his hair. "Someone is impersonating us here; we got separated and then regrouped."

"I haven't been able to find anyone." Hawkeye report shaking her head and surveying the boy. "I haven't seen you since this afternoon when the colonel picked you up from school."She report. "Where is everyone Edward?" She asked and Ed noticed the gun in her hand for the first time before her hand moved from his shoulder to his chest feeling it gently.

"I am not injured Hawkeye." Ed frowned giving her hand an uncomfortable shove before freezing with the calm expression on her face.

"You're not wearing a wire either." Ed made a face. Hawkeye already knew he couldn't wear one because of the automail. However, this small moment of silence gave them both away and Ed pushed back into the car scrambling to get away before her had snatched out and grabbed him by the neck. It was cold, and her grip was powerful. "You've got a soft spot for women Fullmetal." Hawkeye smiled and her hand tightened.

"The real Hawkeye knows I can't wear a wire because of my automail." Ed hissed watching her smile, but it was bitter and smug. Ed shivered.

"I am a very good First Lieutenant I think." She leaned in and let her breath roll over his face. He flinched when their noses came together. "I had you completely fooled earlier, you would have gone anywhere with me."

"I wasn't expecting anyone but her." Ed argued hanging onto the wrist about his neck.

"But the Colonel knew somehow. How?" She asked sounding mad before giving his neck a squeeze.

"How should I know what those two have going on. For all I know he's sleeping with her and that's how he knew." Ed growled and she broke out laughing. Light and cheerful just like Hawkeye.

"My goodness, such words for such a small boy." Hawkeye laughed looking down at him. "I should be offended you talk like that." She giggled pulling back from his face so it was easier to see her. "But that would just be denying what you are Edward." She smiled before giving him a wink. "A curious little alchemist. A curious little boy." She smiled before the gun jabbed him roughly in the chest. "Do you know who I am?" She asked mad and Ed shrugged cocking a smile.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye." She was annoyed with his answer and the hand tightened. "Where is the real Hawkeye Envy?" Ed wheezed ignoring the gun which pressed a bit harder.

"Why I am right here Edward." She smiled. "You don't have to be worried anymore. I'll protect you." She whispered leaning closer before pressing their lips together. Ed spasmed below her and whipped his head to the side quickly.

"Ok, ok." She giggled leaning back and standing, before jerking him to his feet by his neck. "Let's go find all your friends Edward." She said leaning down with a close eye on his trembling hands. They were trying to come together. "Don't do that Edward." She whispered pushing her forehead gently into his, before moving to his ear. "You smell good." Ed felt her cheek move, her lips met his skin, and he startled clapping his hands and blasting his automail to a blade. She dropped him instantly and Ed threw it forward to stab her, but she was gone. Ed was left panting where he stood with his weapon in front of him. The warmth from her lips, voice in his ear still making his limbs watery.

She could still be heard laughing in the dark.

"Envy!" Ed yelled stepping forward into the darkness, leaving the car. "Envy! Get out here! Bastard!" Ed growled turning about, but there was nothing. About him the soft tree growth, the well cut lawn, track to the school before the building. Everything shadows and bursts of white light, everything moving gently to the wind, the hum that never left his ears. Ed turned to the school and started running, everyone he knew was in there. _Everyone._

* * *

"Hey." Roy whispered nudging Havoc who was along side of him and the guy followed his gaze threw the open classroom door where the main hall could just be seen. There was Fullmetal sneaking in through the side door and running down the hall holding his arm. "What the hell is he doing, I am going to kill him." Roy growled starting for the doorway and glancing about before slipping into the hall.

"Sir?"

"Stay here." He ordered waving Havoc back before slipping into the hall and jogging as quickly and quietly as he could after Fullmetal who stopped and leaned into the wall at the intersection. "Fullmetal." He whispered coming up on the boy and the short form turned to him and exhaled in relief.

"Colonel." Ed turned to face him and he frowned at the blood on the small arm. "Colonel, Envy's here." Ed said standing still as he ran up to the boy and pulled him back from the intersection. "Envy's here, out in the parking lot. I don't know where anyone is." Ed whispered and he nod with the information his hands quickly uncovering the boy's arm and examining the cut. "It's not deep." Ed whispered tugging his arm back shyly and covering the wound with his hand.

"Fullmetal." He scold looking at the floor about the boy. Ed was leaving a bloody footprint.

"What the hell is this?" He asked looking around confused. "Where's this coming from? Are you injured?" He demand but Ed shook his head quickly. "Ed." He firmed his voice and Ed's eyes fell to the floor. "Don't lie to me." He growled glancing around before crouching in front of the boy. They were in the middle of the hall; they needed to get somewhere safer. Fullmetal looked awful, and he was wild with concern. "What the hell are you doing?" He indicate the subservient behavior, but Ed just shook his head again. "Cut this out, damnt." He frowned pushing the small head up, confused, but Ed didn't want to look at him. "Ed." He pulled the boy's face up by his chin.

"It hurts." Ed whimpered to him and the small little eyes were filled with tears. "Damnt, it hurts a lot."

* * *

Well that was chapter 6 everyone : ) Only ONE Chapter Left!

**The End:****  
Chapter 7:** _**Tugging for Which There Is No Explanation**_ coming next **FRIDAY 04/04/08**

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter six, and my god I hope you all like the end, or what a let down this will be huh. IN response to all your happy next fic voters I almost fell off my chair when I read multiple votes. Although I guess that's good, increases the probability you'll be satisfied with what I post next.

**Current Voting:** (This is the last chapter to cast a vote by the way)

A Harmless Fantasy: 5 votes (you _bias bias_ readers lol)

On My Own: 4 votes

The Silent Heart: 2 votes

I really love A Harmless Fantasy guys, so if we end up going that way I am sure you guys will enjoy it. I wrote this current fic you're reading prior to A Harmless Fantasy, even though that one was a year in the making. I actually wrote the first chapter and a half, and eight months later came back and went out with a bang : ) So you'll see some similarities. I learned a lot about writing Ed in his child form-as I call it. When I started writing him I pumped up the age a little big, so I actually have way more practice with an older Edward Elric (more like movie age 16-18) . My favorite fic of all time I call my Trump Card. (lol) and it's called Foolish For You. Also over a year in the making and yes, one day I'll post it. I'll continue working though the list, posting fics as they're voted in. I just thought I'd mention it since this fic has managed a lot of author alerts. (THANKS!)

Now… to everyone who reviewed!

Bar-Ohki: I have to agree with your comments, if for some reason Ed had to stay in school it would be bad for his mental health to make him stay in that school. Thanks for the compliment on my evil principle-actually as I wrote her I kept trying to make her as logical as possible. I didn't want to write just a mean character who's sole job was to make it hard on the protagonist. I don't find villains like that interesting. So Marianna is actually very logical in an exhausted principle type way. She has this student who is always in trouble, and no matter what he just doesn't straighten up. From her perspective Edward is a disobedient student, there's no way for her to understand the other side of the argument, and I tried to focus on that even though I knew she'd come across as the paddle swinging nut. –Hope you enjoyed the suspense in this one by the way : )

Nao Hashiba: Oh my gosh! You have no idea how excited I get when I get long reviews! I dance around in my chair and yell to my boyfriend "They're writing paragraphs bebe! Paragraphs! And they're quoting my own words back to me!!" lol I think he's getting sick of it, as he doesn't write or read (lazy boy) but I just get so excited. You guys are just the best little bunch of readers I've ever had!!—on to your actually response now

Oh my gosh Oh my gosh! So many of your favorite moments are my favorite moments!! The paddle scene in this fic (god gosh it's weird calling it that-even saying that) is really something because you get a side of Ed and a side of Roy that really dosen't come out. This is an extreme situation and if it's one thing I love it's writing characters in extreme situations. If you can manage to stay in-character it's enough to make you dizzy. Seeing Ed forced to endure his age to the T, and Roy responding without hesitance to the situation is one of the most precise examples of their relationship in this fic. From the minute Roy pulls into the school with his statement about them being a delinquent family to Ed and Roy in the house when they hear a noise upstairs, neither of them return to their default character. Roy is working hard to bridge to Ed using Hawkeye's advice and his own intuition, and Ed is so completely strong he's just boiling over. The poor little baby he just makes you want to hug him so bad! And screaming was exactly what I did while reading your review by the way. If you're not a writer this is the only way to describe what reviews do to you. The excitement you get from reading my fic, is the excitement I get from reading your review. That's it in a nutshell. Everytime I see one come in I get excited-and when they're long-or detailed, I am screaming. Lol : )

As a side note I hope the cliffhanger here wasn't too rough on you. I don't do cliffhangers often, but damn, I just had to do it here. Also I KNEW you were going to vote a Harmless Fantasy. LOL. When I read it I was like "I knew it! I knew it!" haha but that's ok-the suspence in that one is hardcore too. I didn't mention it in my decription because I didn't want to give anything away, but it deals with some child molestation. (does dramatic music) and there's only so many children in Fullmetal Alchemist (more dramatic music) Wow. I have had a lot of popsicles, and it is showing. I am going to calm down and move on now- your review has got me all worked up. Also, when you say school how old are you? (if you don't mind me asking) I am slowly learning there is a massive gray scale in age with people reading this story.

AnimeSoul17: Thank you so much for your awesome review!! I really loved it! And the fact that you even thought about trying to offer advice is more than most people do- so thanks. If you're enjoying this fic, tell me what one you want to read next. I really am not a bluffing author. Hahaha in my profile I list the guidelines I adhere to and that means I post after my stories are written so there is never long lag between chapters-and I aim to please : )

lost cause331: Ok you rock because I got a lot of review that totally didn't think Envy was involved. Obviously now you know but the day Hawkeye backhands Ed…well….ok I got nothing, but that's insane! You're pink eye comment is a riot too! I actually read up to see how long he'd have to wait to clear and then went back and added in the comment the nurse makes about dust particles. I was like…sorry Ed you're just too busy for pink eye now. Lol In response to your grammar comments, I am terribly sorry. When skimming through (and yes editing fanfics does get that bad when you're in college) I thought about your review, and tried to do what I could to help. I apologize for the errors you see-and I just try to hope that the story quality I am offering makes up for the grammar quality. (sigh) I am plan on skimming through the end just for you though-cause it gets very fast paced, and that's where I make the most errors. Fast paced scenes, and sex scenes. No sex in this one though. Haha.

Took-Baggins: Hey good luck to you! I know a friend who wants to graduate as an Enligh teacher. Dude as a tip, if you plan on switching colleges get all the crap out of the way in your associates. That's any requirements you have for math or science or art. Get that crap out of there, because you're going to need your bachelors to be focused, and you don't want to be taking advanced level classes and shit you don't care about. Also if you plan on transferring try and make up your mind before you do it. So you can find out if your new school has any crappy rules they don't advertise as far as what you'll need class wise when you move in. Then you can get that crap done in your associates while your finishing. If you're not transferring than…good luck. LOL and don't DON'T underestimate online classes! OMG! They're the best!! To anyone reading this, don't be scared by online classes, they will save you time and you still learn! I am all online now, and I never want to go back to a traditional classroom. Online classes makes it so much easier with work. Instead of getting out of work and driving to school, I drive home and do homework in my jammies. Also, if you're sick of sitting in class waiting for others, you go much faster with online. I can be a rather independent student however, so if you're a group person, online isn't for you. I just wanted to share that rant because a lot of kids are shying from the opportunity because they're not informed—but I love it. Moving on…so sorry about that.

You're yaoi spanking comment had my laughing by the way. You were right on with yoru suspicious with Envy too. I really hope you liked this chapter, and really let me know which one you'd like me to post (if any) so I count you in. I am not bluffing I plan on starting the next fix the Friday after this one ends.

Nazaye Mikomi: THANK YOU! I know my writing style can sometimes get rather eccentric. This story is not an example of this, in fact none of my fanfics in which Ed is young are. However, as soon as I pump up his age a little big, I guess I shift into an older logic and perception. With Edward young I don't deviate too far from the cherry outlook…Although I guess this fic isn't that cheery at times. Still, I can't stand being that cynical while writing him as a child. People forget Edward Elric is just a little boy. I don't care what he's accomplished when he walks into Roy's office he's 12. 12!! That is sick-so sick if you think about it. I for one plan to be an author that does not forget this badass little facade he's got going when he's 12..is just that.

Tia Ordona 23: LOL I am so glad you liked this chapter! TO say it was the best, is really a compliment. However, (hangs head in shame) I am so sorry for the grammar errors. I just don't have time (nor talent) apparently. I will try as always to get better, but…I can't promise there will be a visible improvement. This story is actually rather old, in fact I think I did it 3 years ago and it's really hard to proof things I did so long ago, because my style of writing has changed a bit. So I either have to rewrite, or try and just spell check. It's a double-edged sword. It's really probably me, and not you, no worries. Anyway—I am glad you liked the fluff! There's some cute little Roy Ed snuggle scenes aren't there. Hope you liked this one, and let me know what fic (if any) you want to read next! (if you plan to keep on reading) lol I worry I am being pushy. Am I being pushy?

Foreverforgotten5: You're the second person to say this was the best chapter! You guys rock! Thank you so much! I got your vote for A Harmless Fantasy, reading your comments from this story you will really like that one. So I know I could tease you about being bias but…I know you'll like that one so I won't. : ) I hope you liked this story, and don't abandon me as a writer once it ends! I should be able to keep posting stories onto this site for the next six months hands down. (wow that's nuts) Anyway, see ya next Friday for the END!

TenshiElric: LOL you're review was so cute!! You may be the first review I've ever gotten that was two plus hours in the making, hahaa. I put your vote down for both A Harmless Fantasy and The Silent Heart so I guess you win if either of those end up going up, and it looks like it will be. As a reader, do you think you could offer me some advice on how to better describe On My Own? It's such an odd piece—I mean it's really all about Ed's recovery and life during that gap, but I worry I can't summarize it well enough to make it sound appealing, just properly explained. If you had to describe a story like that, and make it sound appealing, how would you? (Sorry to put you on the spot—if this isn't your thing don't even worry about answering) I just thought I'd ask because somehow my summaries for the other two won out against the summary I managed with that one and I am trying to identify why. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see ya next Friday!

Shadow Kat-Lyn: I got all excited when I read your Long Review Warning. THANK YOU! Now, I'll try and answer it all. Hahah.

1. The Ed-Roy parental fluff is enough to make you crazy isn't it? And I don't so much mean in my own fic I just mean in general. When it's done right it's so great.OH! You're the first person to comment on Aru! YES! Al is so blunt, so cold, and Aru is so much softer. I saw Fullmetal, or Hagane no in Japanese first and Aru will always be Aru. It was so weird when I saw it in English. I mean yes eventually I got used to Ed although at first I was like this…this is Ed? He's so whiny! And obnoxious in English.. but he grows on you. It was weird having names pronounced different, and Envy as a girl…I just feel bad for the Fullmetal author. I would be so so sad if someone did something like…rewrite this fic here, and changed the sex of my character. I can't believe we did that.

2. The principle scene in this fic is also one of my favs, and no I just couldn't expel him because he'd take it too hard. Mission: FAILURE.

3. Oh..um…well…I guess I should apologize about this cliff hanger. : )

4. My sick friend is better! In fact I am going to his house tonight to hang out with his healthy self! I'll send your concern, I am sure he'll get a laugh. : )

5. Thank you for your comments on my view with..HoHo ( I just love saying it) I think there are a lot of people out there who just defaulted to Ed's sentiments with his dad and got irritated he left. I think the massive tug-a-war which is Ed's relationship with his dad is as deliciously fun to play with as the tug-a-war that Ed has with Roy. Basically if you get past the default hate you're in the same situation, and written right, it can be really awesome. Either way I guess which ever fic I post you'll have a read you want, huh. On a side note, do you have any suggestions on how I can write a summary of On My Own in an appealing fashion? SO far they just come out sounding, explanatory, not enticing.

6. I think I am going to be the most sad when this story ends to be honest. Since I already know the end, I am not sweating the climax—but I'll miss these Friday night chats. Lol I hope to keep a lot of you and transition you all into whatever new Fic get's posted for Friday 04/11/08. You guys are the best reviewers I've ever had. (sniffle)

E.Mahiru: Thanks for your emotional-damage comments. Writing this I worried a little bit about Ed coming out as a pussy, but the other half of me just couldn't understand how he could undergo these events and keep up his normal badass routine. I am glad I didn't make a lot of Ed lovers mad by letter his weaker side come out once in a while. That said, I guess you're glad Ed hasn't returned to the school for class, although he's back there again. Your analytical comments on the plot were very astute as well. When I read your review I smiled.

Thank you for your review for On My Own, you're one of the few people who expressed a genuine interest in this one-and honestly I had a lot of fun writing it! I've never read anything like it (although I don't read a lot of Fullmetal fanfics, I don't have that much time, and to be honest there is such a wide age range of viewers there is so much crap out there, you spend more time looking for something good than you do reading it) but, in my limited experience, I've never read anything like it, and honestly I don't think anyone is going to attempt it either. It's a hard gap to fill. You're basically writing one boy who is so dilapidated he's a vegetable. I don't' care what the anime is trying to sell, Ed had two limbs ripped off him. TWO. Just breaking a leg is crappy healing, you can't just loose too limbs and be like, well aru….let's go get em back now. NO! On top of that, when he finally would have healed, he had the automail put on, and it's like back to square one. Again, you can just have metal limbs popped onto your body. For all of you out there who swallowed the anime version of Edo's recovery, just try using only a left hand for an hour. Imagine washing your hair, or dressing yourself with one arm—and then think about how you're cheating because you're currently using two legs. No, I really embellished this here, and to make matters worse Edo is very young when this happens. He's like a ten year old little boy, who is suddenly living with his grandmother, with his brother in armor and his mom re-killed, and it's a traumatic time. So…I guess…thanks for that vote. The other fics are way easier in comparison.

ON a side note—I'll try and work on the grammar thing.

Ining-Batong: hehe Only one chapter left! : ) Thanks for your votes too! Not as many people voted for On My Own, so I am getting really excited when people do! I don't think it's going to come out on top from the looks of things, but you're got a good chance with A Harmless Fantasy. See ya next Friday!

Dj Sarabi: I hope you did well on your scholarship essay, those are such a pain in the ass aren't they. It's like '…damn, just give me some money for this. I freaking need it.' Lol

Forget and Forgive: Oh my gosh don't beat yourself up for not reviewing. Like 1 in 10 people review, probably no…like 1 in 20. On sites when it tells you how many people read your work and walked away it's really discouraging. My last fic I would see the stats, I'd get fifty viewers and 1 review. It's so bad. So thank you, thank you for reviewing at all. Thank you for taking the time to say something, never mind a compliment. I really hope you're liking the fic so far, and happy late birthday!

digiMist: Thanks so much! I am really glad you're enjoying it, and I really hope you like the end. If you have any opinion on the next fic I put up let me now. : )

Jasaiya Hawkins: I really hope your name is spelled with a y, on my computer I couldn't tell if it was Jasaiya or Jasaiva…so I apologize if I misspelled it. Thank you very much for your compliment, I am really happy you like the fic so far. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter-only one left—and if you're interested in either of the three stories I am going to post next please let me know. Thanks again!

**THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!** Once again if you didn't tell me what story you want to read (descriptions in chapter 5, this is your last chance. The next chapter is the last, See ya Next Friday!


	7. Chapter 7:Tugging For Which There Is No

RECAP

* * *

"Stay here." He ordered waving Havoc back before slipping into the hall and jogging as quickly and quietly as he could after Fullmetal who stopped and leaned into the wall when he reached the intersection. "Fullmetal." He whispered coming up on the boy and the short form turned to him and smiled with relief.

"Colonel." Ed turned to face him and he frowned at the blood on the small arm. "Colonel, Envy's here." Ed said standing still as he ran up to the boy and pulled him back from the intersection. "Envy's here, out in the parking lot. I don't know where anyone is." Ed whispered and he nod with the information his hands quickly uncovering the boy's arm and examining the cut. "It's not deep." Ed whispered tugging his arm back shyly and covering it with his hand.

"Fullmetal." He scold looking at the floor about the boy. Ed was leaving a bloody footprint.

"What the hell is this?" He asked looking around confused. "Where's this coming from? Are you injured?" He demand when Ed just shook his head looking down. "Don't lie to me." He growled glancing around before crouching in front of the boy. They were in the middle of the hall; they needed to get somewhere safer. Fullmetal looked awful he was wild with concern. "What the hell are you doing? Cut this out." He frowned pushing the small head up, confused with the behavior, but Ed didn't want to look at him. "Ed." He pulled the boy's face up by his chin.

"It hurts." Ed whimpered to him and the small little eyes were filled with tears. "Damnt, it hurts a lot."

* * *

Another Run of Events

Chapter Seven

_Tugging: For Which There Is No Explanation_

- mirage -

"Pull yourself together Fullmetal." He scold gently wiping the boy's tears off his face. Ed was sniffling where he stood when he snatched the boy's hand. They needed to move and he stood bringing Ed with him, but Ed pulled back.

"I can't run, it hurts." Ed whined and he dropped back to his knees and tried to hoist the boy up. "I don't want you to carry me!" Ed argued shoving him away before tripping to his butt.

"You can't stand?" He asked confused. "If you can't stand well, how are you going to walk? I'll just move you out of the hall." He explained but Ed was shaking his head before grabbing his flesh leg in pain. "Ed god damnt we can't stay out in the open like this." He hissed leaning down to stay quiet but Ed had his eyes closed before whimpering a bit.

"I am scared." Ed blurt before falling silent and he followed. "Envy cut me pretty deep."

"We'll get to another room and take a look." He offered before looking up when a small noise echoed down the hall. "Ed I am carrying you and that's it. I won't have argument." He ordered getting his arms about the boy and hoisting him up. Ed felt light in his arms, and he was uncomfortable with the small arm wrapping about his neck. Ed was so close to him, much closer than he'd ever been and he felt the breath on his neck, the boy's small fingers curling into his collar. It was odd for Ed to pull so close, and it alarmed him with awkwardness. "It's alright; I am going to take care of it." He reassured into Ed's ear before turning around to the hall. His movement stopped him dead with the sight of another Fullmetal standing there looking horrified.

"It hurts." Ed whined into his shoulder and he brought his hand to Ed's back and pat gently watching the boy in the hall slowly crouch down and pull up his pants. There on the skinny little leg was a half naked girl, drawn in pen.

"Ed." He mustered licking his lips. "I am injured myself." He lied. "I don't think I can carry you." He whispered, but his words gave him away.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Colonel." Ed hissed locking onto him and he felt metal against his neck. "Where is that little shit, I know he gave me away." The boy growled turning about in his arms before spotting Ed who stood in the hall like a bump on a log.

The two boys locked eyes and Ed was speechless, staring at the splitting image of himself in Roy's arms. "You gave yourself away." Ed snapped finding his tongue. "Anymore whining and he would have puked on himself." Ed was insulted, but the boy in his arms only smiled.

"Back up now Fullmetal, or I cut open his throat." The impostor chuckled and Ed backed up a step and they shared a glance. Ed wanted him to fight; he wanted the boy to run.

He felt himself standing before a lobby chair with a boy who would not let go of his hand no matter how hard he pulled.

The creature in his arms sensed communication through their silence and spoke. "Lift your hand off my back old man, and I stab this through your neck." It threatened and he stiffened. "Ed you missed a heartwarming performance." The impostor smiled pointing to the door across the hall. "Open that door." The impostor ordered, and the voice was Fullmetal's but it was hard and cruel. He hated it so close to him, the small body in his arms so much like Ed's but wrong. There was no weight from the automail, because it wasn't true metal it was body that looked like metal. The Fullmetal in his arms weighed maybe a hundred, and felt and smelled correct making him shiver. Ed was less intimidated however and walked to the door glaring and ripped it open defiantly. "Now get the hell in there, you're botching everything up." The impostor ordered leaning back in his arms and letting the automail hand morph to a flesh one. "Follow him Colonel, _if you're so worried about him_. Follow him." The impostor direct chuckling with the image of its two flesh arms. Ed stomped into the room flicking the lights on quickly.

The room sparked to life with rows of lights coming on and humming in the silent night. It was a large room with a high ceiling at least twenty feet up. The walls were not as elegant here, but a basic pine about the bottom with windows lining the top. All about them were long thin work benches with metal and tools scattered about them. It was an autoshop and Fullmetal looked appropriately nervous with the new setting. "You move those hands together and I'll cut him." The impostor threatened the second Ed's hands moved closer. It was an automatic response. He saw it happen when Ed's eyes swept the room and felt part of his body was threatened. Then the small hands moved, and the creature's fingers on his body tightened. "Tell me Fullmetal, what gave me away out in the parking lot?" The thing asked climbing about him, and moving to sit on his back with the blade under his throat. Ed was silent and stood glaring. "Why wasn't my Hawkeye as good as the real one?" The thing asked chuckling into his ear and he stiffened remembering Hawkeye. _Where was she_.

"Where is the First Lieutenant Envy!" Ed snapped before grimacing when the boy on his back gave him a hug. "Envy!" Ed yelled insulted with the use of his body.

"Shut up!" The impostor ordered before cutting him. He felt it instantly. Hot and thin on his neck and Ed panicked on sight of the blood. "I am going to take off part of your automail boy." The child on his back whispered and the slicing stopped. "You're going to let me do it. Or I am going to give you two Colonels, and neither of them will be whole." The impostor point to a work bench and Ed turned to it. "Put your hand in that vice and tighten it." The creature ordered and his eyes flared telling Ed not to and the boy hesitate. "Shut up colonel" The knife hit him again and he felt the sting. "If I have any problems from you I am going to hurt someone." The impostor hissed in his ear before kissing it and he grimaced.

"Alright!" Ed snapped angry and anxious to stop the charade. The boy stomped to the bench and laid his hand in the vice before slapping the twist to tighten it. The bolt closed in and the metal clamped firmly about the boy's wrist and he watched fearful of Ed locked to the table. "Done." Ed growled giving his arm a yank to prove the hold and the creature on him point for him to move. It wanted to test the handle, and while hanging in his arms twist the vice tighter before hopping off him. He brought a hand to his neck and rubbed with the imitation boy at his side standing before Ed.

"Don't start getting all comfy yet." It growled walking behind him and he shot Ed an eye flare in regard to Ed's situation and he got one back regarding his situation. The creature ripped his gloves from his pockets startling him. "You got any more of these Colonel?" The thing asked fishing through his pockets with the knife against his back as Ed watched. "Don't get any ideas Colonel." The impostor threatened satisfied with him, and a harsh shove sent him stumbling a few steps forward. It was breathtaking the sight of the two boys, one with metal limbs, and one without. "Yes, look at me." The thing smiled. "Look." It said waving its good arm at him before running it up Ed's automail slowly and giving the boy's shoulder a squeeze.

"You're a poor manipulator." Ed spoke quietly and his imposter twin chuckled hopping up onto the table.

"You think so?" It asked adjusting Ed's hand tighter and picking up a screwdriver. "Let's get this off now, shall we." It smiled beginning on a screw and he glanced between the two boys left as a bystander in the room. He considered attacking, but he'd have to run to arrive and the impostor Ed was very close to real Ed. There were no opportunities for a well advance, and the creature seemed to know this and so was not concerned with him. It just continued slowly letting metal screws drop to the table before Ed twitched and leaned into the table with his good arm staring at the floor. "You're taking this well shrimp." The impostor smiled pleased with its work. With the fact Ed was no longer watching, but with the words the boy looked up grinning.

"You're doing it wrong." Ed said. "You're doing it the slow way." Ed chuckled and the twin stopped dead and looked up.

"You little shit." It growled swinging it's hand and Fullmetal took a firm slap to his face which threw his body back and then jerked him up again when the automail attached to the table did not give.

"Bastard!" Fullmetal yelled stumbling back up swinging and the creature dodged before laughing when Ed picked up the closest tool and threw it "Idiot." Ed seethed. "I'll do it myself." Ed growled working on his arm. He froze watching Ed work furiously with the creature slowly getting mad. Removing Fullmetal's hand was not having the effect the impostor seemed to have hoped for and while it wanted the boy beaten, Ed only seemed angry. He alone was noticing the signs he'd begun to associate with Ed's level of comfort slowly dwindling. Since Ed had been secured to the table he'd moved less as though quietly waiting for his opportunity. Now that no opportunity had presented itself he saw Ed shifting often, working quickly on his hand but sweating hard while he did it. It wasn't until the hand dropped off and hit the table with a hard and cold thud that Ed's eyes picked up and swept the room quickly in hope of finding more options before landing on his twin which stood waiting dead center on the table.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" The thing asked turning to him with a sly grin. These words effectively destroyed some of Ed's show of strength and he saw Fullmetal bristle. "This is why I love him. I am sure this is why you love him also." The thing add walking toward the boy before kicking the metal hand off the table and to the floor. "Which is more conducive shrimp your arm or your leg?" The impostor asked hopping off the work bench and starting across the room. "I have a question for you Fullmetal?" It spoke slowly morphing into another form. The small arms and legs and school uniform were growing and changing until a taller boy stood there clad only in a dark skirt and tank top with hair that grew from his head like a spider plant.

"That is Envy's popular form Roy." Ed informed with eyes locked on the thing itself. "Take a good look." Ed snort before slapping the vice loose and pulling his arm back. It was awkward now, a stump of medal at the end, and looked almost frightening. Ed frowned at it, flexing his arm gently before letting the stump hang at his side with a sigh.

"That looks truly hideous Edward." Envy chuckled snapping a remote off the wall and smiling to him. "You Mr. Big shot, back up or you're going to get hurt." The creature ordered and he obeyed not wanting to start the fire before he could gauge the situation. It was a situation of close courters combat, in a foreign terrain which was very dangerous. The room was full of metal scraps and some pieces of large machinery he couldn't identify. Currently their captor had stopped talking and was arguing with the remote it had picked up. This too he couldn't identify. Was this remote for part of the machinery? If so which one? He could identify a sander but that was it. He was short staffed, just him and Fullmetal, but he had confidence more men would arrive soon. The school was not so big they wouldn't discover one room with the lights turned on. Right now without his gloves, and Ed limited to a single hand playing the waiting game was the safest bet. "You're looking rather confident Old Man." Envy spoke giving the remote a slam into the counter top trying to get it to work. "I have no idea how this works, I'll admit it." Envy grumbled coming closer while fiddling with the thing. "You have other soldiers here I am sure." Envy spoke looking up at him and Ed turned to him as well. "That nice lady First Lieutenant was here. She's a smart one; you should give her a gold star Colonel." Envy chuckled turning the remote around and opening the back of it. "She figured me out first, which is why obviously she's not here-this stupid thing." Envy growled fighting with the small back panel. "It didn't have a manual."

"Did you hurt her?" Ed asked bluntly, but Envy shrugged sliding the back panel back onto the remote after finding nothing. "She doesn't have anything to do with you and me Envy." Ed add.

"She's fine. She'll recover." Envy sighed ignoring the concern completely unentertained with Hawkeye. "You know I really only stuck around to see you Ed, and I will admit that." Envy broke a wide grin, almost too wide and he was disturbed. It swept the things face too far on either side to not hurt. There were too many teeth, too much gum, it was hideous. "This has been fun." Envy let his hands rest on his hips for a laugh. " I must say...I did enjoy spanking the living shit out of your cocky ass." Envy gloat and Ed's eyes widened like the boy had just been lit on fire.

"You son of a bitch!" Ed yelled charging forward broken arm or not.

"Ed stop!" He yelled rushing forward, but Ed was charging full speed blind with rage. Ed threw his automail forward like a sword unable to transmute it and Envy ducked jumping and moving almost too ridiculously fast to see. The thing was agile beyond belief and without his gloves he was without the ability to spark his fire. This stilled him for a moment of shock and panic, but damnt he wasn't useless. He was surrounded by metal and there was plenty there that could cause a spark. "Fullmetal! He yelled grabbing a wrench and bringing it down on the vice Ed's arm was just in. It sparked. Soft and loud with a clang and he had fire flying toward the boy. Ed turned to him and moved quickly catching the flames against his automail leg and the fire flew and hit the back wall when the creature jumped too high to be human and landed on a table near him grinning. He hadn't calculated the way the thing could move and jump when he shot the fire. He had forgot. He was so used to blasting at people, he hadn't calculated right and all he had done was burn up part of Fullmetal's pants.

"You really are a Flame Alchemist." Envy compliment cocking hiss head gently. "That was impressive." Envy spoke and the next thing he knew it was right in front of him, and all he registered was Fullmetal yelling his name. The sharp blade was back against his neck and he heard Fullmetal's sneakers stop running a few feet from him. "Sorry, but for that little stunt I have to secure your hands." Envy smiled and couldn't fight with the blade against his jugular, but threw his eyes to Ed from over the things shoulder and then to the door. Ed shook his head and he did it again, adding an eye flare. He wanted Ed out of there. He wanted Ed safe. Soon enough someone would come, there were two other soldiers somewhere here! Hawkeye was somewhere here! "No Old man." Envy whispered into his ear as his hands were tightly secured above his head to the thin metal shelf bolted to the wall. "No one is coming. I've made sure of that." Envy smiled leaning back on him and raising the remote it had brought along. "I've figured this out by the way." Envy announced pressing a button with a dramatic shove and stepping off him. "There was another on switch on the side." Envy laughed and Ed who had been sneaking up behind them stopped dead with the development glancing around with the sudden hum.

"What is that?" Ed demand.

"What is this substance?" Envy retort turning to Ed who looked alert where he stood fixing a mad glare on the boy. "This substance, all salts, that has the ability to melt walls. While trying to figure it out, I found I couldn't touch it because it would burn." Envy was grinning as he pressed the buttons down and he realized what the hum was when he felt his belt buckle move. His _metal _belt buckle.

"Fullmetal." He looked up and golden eyes met his. "Get out of here now!" He ordered.

"Remember what I said about possibly ignoring your orders Colonel." Fullmetal retort before startling when the scraps of metal about the room jostled.

"Oh no he's right; you should get out of here." Envy chuckled pressing down the line of buttons.

They were lighting up under the things fingers. One, two, three, green, green, green. "Three buttons in, not so strong." Envy informed and Fullmetal started backing up looking worried, but the boy still hadn't figured it out yet. Still didn't realized what he did.

"Four, Five." Envy smiled clicking down the buttons.

"It's a magnet Fullmetal!" He screamed and Ed looked up at him, horror in his eyes before running to a bench and grabbing onto it.

"EnvY!" Ed yelled looking around wildly for the magnet to defend himself.

"Oh no hunny. Not down here." Envy smiled and Ed turned to the thing with crazed eyes. "Up there." Envy announced pointing up to the high ceiling where a large circular magnet hung. It was huge, the size of a small pool, or trampoline and Ed looked up and he saw the fear in the boy's face. Ed was staring up frozen in place before Envy hit the next bottom and a collection of scraps were sucked up and hit with brutal sounds. "Darn I don't want those there." Envy grumbled flicking the remote and the scraps fell again. Fullmetal dove under the table covering his head when Envy let the metal fall carelessly onto the boy. "Why don't you tell me what that is Ed." Envy began and with the things voice Ed was up and charging. "Idiot." Envy snort pressing in the little knobs and Ed stopped suddenly, sliding back with the pull of an unseen force.

"Envy I am going to pound your face in!" Ed yelled before startling when his automail began rising above his head and Ed grabbed his shoulder like it hurt.

"With what arm?" Envy laughed watching entertained, but he was horrified. Ed was skidding back where he stood holding his arm which jerked above his head before dropping when Envy hit the switch again.

"How can you make an alchemy reaction with salts?" Envy asked slowly pleased with Ed who sunk to his knees panting. "That's not alchemy, that's salts." Envy explained. "Would you take credit for that Ed?" Envy asked.

"Maybe." Ed mumbled before looking up with a grin. "It hurt when you touched it?"

"Burned as I said before." Envy admit lazily. "Now have you figured out what's happening in this town?" Envy asked. "Or were you preoccupied with more entertaining prospects, like growing?"

"I am not telling you if you insult me." Ed growled getting to his feet and glaring.

"You came out here with the _Army _Fullmetal." Envy chuckled. "You brought an entire team, a colonel even." Envy chuckled throwing a thumb to him. "And it never occurred to you that someone was simply ransacking your pathetic base and covering their tracks with a homemade chemic substance?" Envy asked. "You've been out here for two weeks!" Envy laughed and Ed made a face before the boy seemed to realize what was going on.

"You came looking too didn't you Envy?" Ed chuckled. "Wanted to know too didn't you? All worried someone made something you didn't know about." Envy was mad with these words. He could see it from this angle, the discrete frown the dark glare. "It hurt when you touched it because it's made out of salts. Because you aren't human, because you're a corpse. Like sodium to a slug, which is what you are." Ed exclaimed piecing it together. All of it. A prank. A stupid prank, someone doing basic alchemy, and covering their tracks with a substance made mainly of salts with a dissolvable quality erasing finger prints and evidence. This substance in fact then looked like what was used to create the attach. An alchemic attack producing a substance. Which would void the idea of equivalent exchange and instead turn alchemy into some type of trick cooking. It was intriguing the army had been informed, he had been sent out, he had brought troops, opened an investigation but weeks before someone else had come to see what was going on. This creature appeared curious, worried maybe, poking around and discovered a small group of school children who knew enough to create a basic array and combined it with a prank. The truth irritated Envy and right before killing the small irritated group of children something much more appealing caught his eye. This Fullmetal alchemist strutting around campus investigating. The perfect suspect. So only one was killed, a very loud mouthed boy who refused to be frightened by his shining eyes and grinning teeth. He killed him quickly by twisting his head to the side and assumed the small body, school uniform and new name. It was the perfect disguise to follow Fullmetal around from class to class and help make the boy suffer.

"No one knows that you're not making this Ed. I can still pretend I think it was you and take out all of my anger for wasting my time and tricking me." Envy growled at Ed's smug face before flicking buttons quick. "Seven, eight, nine, ten, green, green, green, green." The hum was loud and Ed's eyes snapped open before the boy was gone. _Fast._ Sucked back like someone had shoved him. Fullmetal's arm snapped him right to the magnet.

"Fullmetal!" He screamed. It all happened in a blink. Ed was standing there, before suddenly he was gone. Ripped off his feet and hanging from his arm stuck with his head bent at an extreme angle. The magnet was hugging as much of the automail as possible. After Ed disappeared they were completely silent staring up at the boy.

"Damnt that doesn't look good." Envy mumbled walking beneath the boy and studying Fullmetal who hung like a rag doll completely silent. "Crap." Envy hissed. "Are you conscious up there Full Bitty!" Envy yelled before backing up and looking at the small drips of blood which fell to the floor. His eyes were glued to the sight as the phone on the back wall started ringing and Envy backed to it with eyes solely on Ed. "Hello?" Envy answered looking from the remote to the magnet. "No, no he's here with me." Envy informed flicking off the remote buttons. Nine, eight, red, red, but Fullmetal didn't move. "He's still alive. The brother doesn't seem to be here either, but I don't care. It's no fun to play with a suit of armor." Eight, seven, red, red and Fullmetal slumped down. His arm was released so he hung from his elbow swinging slightly. "Can you hold on for a second?" Envy asked sitting the phone down before walking under Ed and looking up at him. "Full bitty!" Envy called and he felt blood in his mouth as he bit his tongue. Fullmetal was nothing, small body, little arm swaying with his head cocked to the side, maybe broken. Maybe snapped. Maybe the magnet hit him so hard it snapped his neck and the small bone cracked out the back. The small neck just cracked like a twig and dribbled blood down to the floor. Envy moved back to the phone. "Am I going to be in trouble if I killed him? And I didn't set the house on fire either. They did that themselves." Envy grumbled and he felt rage, hot rage fill up inside him like water coming to a boil. It started in his legs before rising up to his waist and crashing together like waves in an ocean when it met the heat in the back of his throat. His teeth so tight, his vision nothing but the creature on the phone. Nothing but that smiling face studying Ed's swaying body curious. "Outside? But I just started. I've hardly had any time at all." Envy spoke looking toward the door and when Envy moved he saw her.

Through the window in the garage door which allowed the students to work on cars and pick them up with the magnet. A small feminine face, blonde hair, worried eyes, gun: _Hawkeye_. He choked with relief and Envy turned to him dropping the phone and starting for the door. Hawkeye reappeared thinking it had left and he caught her eyes and moved them to the creature with an eye flare. His eyes said everything. Shoot to kill. _Shoot to kill!_ KILL! KILL! He wanted it dead! Wanted it smashed, bleeding, twisted, dead!

Her eyes sparked and her head disappeared seconds before bullets smashed through the glass and he smiled as they hit the wall around him. They were her bullets and he felt safe with them. Envy whirled around laughing before throwing the remote to the ground and smashing it. "It's been a pleasure Colonel." Envy smiled to him giving a salute before leaving. Hawkeye forced the garage door up from the bottom with Envy laughing his way down the hall.

"Sir!" She called. Seeing him harnessed to the wall brought nothing but concern, but he shook his head.

"Go after him! Hawkeye! Get him!" He yelled and she ran past him gun raised and he heard her bullets start in the hall. Tearing up the laughter as he yanked at his hands. He pulled and struggled wedging his body forward with his left leg. It hurt his body; he felt his spine yanking, burning as his wrists refused to budge. "Fullmetal!" He yelled pulling, using his legs to push himself up and shove at the top of shelf. "Fullmetal!" He screamed slumping back down with his hands stuck above his head panting. They wouldn't budge, not without severing them from his body first.

"Awk." Ed made a noise. The first one, and it echoed about the ceiling before falling to the floor and splattering.

"Edward!" He yelled up to the boy who emptied his stomach fast and moved a bit. "Fullmetal." He called and he watched the small legs move before the flesh arm rose up against the magnet and pushed turning to his voice.

"Get me down" Ed croaked.

"I am trying." He frowned standing where he was watching the boy. The relief he felt watching that small body moved was amazing, it was like morphine swimming to an open wound, or death after a long struggle. Ed kicked a bit, his good hand rubbing his head and neck holding his shoulder as vomit dripped down to the floor. "Are you injured?" He called up and his voice echoed as he began tugging again. This moment of relief had blinded him and now he was rushing back. It had stilled him, but now he was back and alert and pulling and wiggling his wrists, his right was starting to give a bit, slipping though the ropes just a tad, a hopeful amount. An encouraging amount.

"Havoc!" Hawkeye's voice shot through the hall and bullets followed. He startled along with Ed who was struggling against the magnet and smacking it with his palm frustrated. "Havoc!" She ran by their room shooting and he became insistent, forcing himself up the wall, pulling himself with his arms, and biting at the ropes. Catching skin and twine between his teeth he yanked and chewed as hard as he could.

"Please get me down." Ed mumbled and the boy sounded sleepy, his voice echoed softly as though tired.

"I am!" He shot back watching Ed rub at the magnet with his good arm before startling when the door opened again and Hawkeye came in aiming, blood on her forehead and hands before dropping the weapon to its holster and locking the door.

"Sir." She was in front of him immediately drawing out a knife. "I am so glad you're safe."

"I could say the same for you Hawkeye." He exhaled, feeling the cold blade against his skin sawing gently. Her eyes studying him and the cut on his throat, she was alarmed. She did not understand why he would be restrained to the wall.

"Three's a remote about the floor." He mumbled as his right hand dropped down. "We need to find all the pieces to it. We need to repair it." He said urgently, his voice panting heavily as she dropped her hands with this, holding his wrists gently to examine the small cuts about them. "I made those myself. Where is Havoc?" He asked and she sighed dropping down at his feet collecting pieces.

"Further down the hall injured. I could not move him. Fuery is doing it." She said and he was alarmed. He was worried about both of them, and not about her. She seemed safe, and still in civilian clothes. She wore a fitted pink dress shirt, dirt and blood spattered about it gently, before a jean skirt that ran to her knees and high boots. Her image was almost confusing for him, outside of her uniform she was a woman, but not the eyes. The face and the eyes did not change; they held authority and strength of which he'd always admired. "Don't worry about me colonel." She said glancing up, with a palm filled with small parts of metal, and all at once he did. With her words he did. The soft tone, the feminine voice, his duty came back to him. He was to protect. He was to serve. He was the colonel and she was his, and he was to protect her. The same way he was to protect...

"We need these pieces now." He said dropping to his knees and collecting them frantically and she increased her pace but seemed alarmed with him. "A homunculi was here Hawkeye. I have a fantastic story for you." He said, bitterly sarcastic and she slowed her collecting and gently grasped his hand which was shaking.

"Sir. I haven' t been able to locate E-" She stopped and startled forward and almost into him when from the ceiling Fullmetal made a series of rough gagged noises and emptied more contents to the floor not seven feet from Hawkeye. "Colonel." She whispered her body jumping from the splatter before lifting her eyes to the ceiling and she was on her feet in an instant with a hand over her mouth horrified.

"This controls the magnet." He supplied diverting his eyes from Fullmetal. He didn't want to see the boy in such need without being able to help.

"Edward!" Hawkeye cried taking a step toward the mess and looking up at the boy. "Edward, don't worry we're going to get you down!" Hawkeye yelled and he could hear the shake in her voice. The panic. The urgency she felt within her. "Sir."

"Please help me find these pieces." He whispered when she turned to him and she was on her knees at once, sweeping them to him. Their hands were being scratched and cut, but as he watched his flesh bleed he could not feel it. Hawkeye too, overtaken with a sense of adrenaline did not seem to notice the small tears as they piled the pieces and quickly he drew the array. The remote assembled incorrectly and he ran a hand through his hair turning from it.

"We're missing pieces." Hawkeye blurt turning about the floor before taking a few steps from him and flipping the chairs up onto the desks.

"Roy!" Ed yelled sounding weak and the boy cleared his throat before speaking again. "Roy, something's happening." He squint up at the boy who started wigging.

"To the magnet?" He called glancing about for an enemy when Ed started kicking. Ed was trying to push side to side and possibly wiggle his arm loose.

"I think you should get me down!" Ed yelled sounding slightly panicked before all his movement sucked his leg up as well. "Ah!" Ed screamed back flat against the magnet before slumping forward. His leg was not as conductive as his arm and Ed pulled and wedged with his flesh leg but tired too quickly and couldn't get it free.

"Edward, please stay still!" Hawkeye yelled looking up at the boy from beneath a work bench searching for pieces.

"Roy!" Ed called to him.

"I am coming!" He snapped turning to the walls, for other options.

"Something's happening" Ed yelled again sounding more alarmed, and they could hear the magnet humming. "Get me down! Please! Please get me down!" Ed cried pushing at the magnet with his real limbs before hanging only from the metal pair and he could hear the small wince of pain this caused.

"Colonel, we have to get him off that thing." Hawkeye said standing up and ignoring the dust that clung to her knees and skirt.

"Alright." He said starting for the door at once. He needed a tool to get him up there. Something to get him up there and get Fullmetal down.

"Roy!" Ed cried for him the second he started leaving and he turned back to ease the panic.

"Ed, talk to Hawkeye." He ordered nudging her and she stepped up.

"Edward, keep your eyes on me." Hawkeye direct sweetly stepping below the boy to look directly up at him. He watched her get as close as possible as he entered the hall with her voice behind him, encouraging and sweet.

"Men." He barked startling Fuery who was helping Havoc limp down the hall. "I need a ladder Havoc. Where would one be." Havoc cringed bringing a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead before breathing heavily.

"Ah..."Havoc trailed glancing about as Fuery rubbed his shoulder looking concerned. "There's a few, there's in the janitor closet, there is a few."

"A long one?" He asked starting down the hall in the direction Havoc was pointing.

"Not sure." Havoc supplied and he broke into a run with the words. The door to the janitor's closet was heavy and solid wood, the room small and cluttered. Ladders however, were easy to spot and he was pulling them forward one after the other, examining them with his eyes. All of them too small. All of them too small! Roughly he shoved them aside. Out of the way, move! He needed a tall ladder. Tall! A tall ladder to reach up there! To get him up there! God damnt he was not just leaving his man up there! There had to be a ladder tall enough! Damnt they had light bulbs! And cobwebs! And vents! And airducts! Spiders! There had to be something long enough to-There. He found it, and faster than he thought he'd ever be able to move a ladder in his life he had it back in the autoroom and up against the wall. Hawkeye was steadying it below him as he made his way to the top and reached for the magnet.

"Fullmetal." He whispered and Ed opened his eyes to him. Those eyes, they were filled with pain and need.

"How is that going to help?" Ed whispered cringing when he slid his hand to the small flesh one and gripped it. "Roy." Ed whined closing his eyes. "Please. I don't want to start crying in front of Hawkeye." Ed was squeezing his hand painfully and he smiled.

"I am going to fix this."

"Than do it." Fullmetal whispered letting his hand go and he climbed up the last four rungs of the ladder passing Ed and moving to the top of the magnet. There was power getting to the magnet, like anything else it was a working tool being used and he was going to short circuit it.

"When it shuts off, you're going to fall." He informed pulling himself onto the thing and Ed whimpered for a moment when it swung. "I am going to slide this down to you. Hook it to yourself Fullmetal, and for god's sake do it well." He said sliding a piece of outdoor rope toward the boy. It was used for hoisting something and had a beaner at each end.

"You're going to catch me right?" Ed asked from below him as the rope was pulled and he snort.

"I'll think on it." He mused trying to lighten the situation as he took a look at the wires trying to decide which was the power before grasping all. "Are you secured?" He asked wrapping the other end about his own waist and securing the beaner to both the rope and his belt. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll get." Ed answered and the wires gave a small puff of smoke when he heated them before the rope yanked and he grabbed it tight with both hands, looping an arm about the chain holding the magnet so he would not be tugged forward. Ed detached and fell before swinging when the rope caught.

"I got it!" He yelled when Hawkeye screamed. "Fullmetal pull yourself up!" He yelled pulling the rope as fast as he could. There wasn't an abundance of slack, and if he couldn't feel Ed's weight he'd be worried Ed wasn't there at all.

"Help." A small hand appeared and slapped up to the magnet before whining for him. With one hand he reached forward and grabbed it. "Pull me up." Ed croaked and he did, hoisting the boy up as fast as he could and Ed appeared shaking heavily looking horrified.

"Come here, use your legs. I can't let go of this." He said hanging tightly to the chain wishing he could reach the boy easier. "Fullmetal." He urged trying to get the boy to move and Ed was pushing himself forward slowly. All limbs trembling too heavily to make coordination easy. "Come here." He whispered catching Ed's hand again and dragging Ed into him.

"Ah, everything hurts." Ed whispered crumbling into his body with closed eyes. There was blood in Ed's hair and the boy was shaking from the fall.

"I think you're going into shock." He reasoned running a hand up Ed's good arm to his shoulders and rubbing at the small tight back.

"It's not numbing the pain at all. You think it would." Ed breathed as he looked over the boy's automail arm which was crushed in like it'd been slid into a trash compactor. "Can't move my arm."

"Leg?"

"Yeah, kinda." Ed whispered before pushing to sit up and get off him. "Where's the ladder?"

"I want you to go down on my back. With your coordination off you could fall." He reasoned and even with Ed reluctant there was little the boy could do as he scoot around in front and grabbed the small thin arm that looped about his neck. "Hang on tight."

"Don't drop us. I'll kill you." Ed whispered as he got to his knees thankful the magnet was so heavy that nothing but the jump from the ladder to its heavy metal could move it. Their small shifting was like nothing. "Colonel." Ed sound nervous as he neared the edge reaching for the ladder. Ed ducked his head into the back of his neck squeezing him as he got them both on.

"Sir! I've got the bottom!" Hawkeye yelled up as he decent slowly hanging onto each rung like it was his life while trying to stick out his back end as much as possible to give Fullmetal's body something to lean into. Ed's automail leg wasn't hanging on tight at all, and if he didn't need both his arms he'd be supporting it. "Easy!" Hawkeye startled when he slipped and as soon as he was close enough to the ground for her to touch him, her hands met his legs. They slid up his legs slowly before Ed jerked, but on sight of Hawkeye relaxed when Ed identified the touch as a kind feminine one, rather than one of his hands.

"Easy Edward." Hawkeye whispered getting a grip on the boy and hanging onto Edas he let Ed get to his feet. Heavily Ed's weight sunk into his legs, slouching him over with a hand to his stomach. "It's all alright now." Hawkeye spoke wrapping an arm about Ed and hugging him into her as he got down with a heavy breath. Ed didn't seem to fully comprehend Hawkeye. The boy's body was trembling, blood from his hair smearing onto his forehead and dripping a bit. "Sir." She whispered giving him a look when he just stood there and he nod starting for the door and looking around for Fuery and Havoc. They were no longer in the hall, and the only logical explanation was they moved back to the car which was of course their escape. In front of the school, before the large doors it was there running and he took off back to the workshop on sight of it.

"We're going." He said stepping in and glancing around for anything left behind that could incriminate them.

"Ok Ed, we're leaving." Hawkeye informed the boy gently. She was rubbing his back slowly before letting her hand move across his shoulder to his chest. Ed yanked from the touch groggily stumbling forward until he scooped the boy into his arms like a bride.

"We're going now." He ordered ignoring Hawkeye's startled expression and starting for the door. Ed was like a doll in his hands, the boy's head fell back and he looked dazed as they left quickly heading right for the SUV.

"Does this mean I get to leave now?" Ed mumbled sloppily and he nod.

"Yes of course."

"Are-are you coming Roy?" Ed asked his eyes drooping closed against his will and he nod letting Hawkeye get the car door before handing Ed to Fuery. "I feel tired." Ed mumbled as he climbed in with Hawkeye and let her take the wheel. In Fuery's arms Ed's eyes were fighting to stay open as he crawled in and squeezed in next to Havoc who was doubled over in his seat.

"Drive! Go!" He barked throwing his arm forward and Hawkeye hit the gas launching them all back in their seats. Fuery startled and squeezed Ed breaking a strangled noise of pain from the boy. "Hand him to me." He sat up reaching forward and Fuery began adjusting Ed forward before stopping when Ed's eyes opened again. "Ed." He bent down into the boy's vision capturing the golden eyes that turned to him slowly.

"Where are-what's?" Ed mumbled quietly.

"We're on our way home." He answered watching Ed's eyes close. A small trembling hand raised and latched to the front of his jacket. "Back to central."

"I wanna..." Ed mumbled before coughing a bit and he took the initiative and started pulling the boy into himself. Ed's automail hung like broken appendages strapped to the boy. Crushed and twisted parts of it were sharp, and he pushed those away from the boy afraid they might hurt him.

"Where are your automail directions?" He asked watching the scenery become familiar as Hawkeye pulled back up to the small market and Fuery was getting out with her.

"We'll be right back!" Hawkeye called into the backseat unbuckling and he nod.

"Grab bottled water among our provisions." He ordered and they left entering in the back door quickly and locking them within the car.

"Ed, it's just Havoc and myself now." He spoke giving Ed a gentle shake. "Your automail is crushed." He ran his hand down Ed's metal leg and he could feel the jagged pieces inside. "We're going to get it off you as soon as possible."

"I wanna." Ed rasped again and he leaned down to the boy stroking his face gently. "I-I wanna.." Ed tried again swallowing with a wince, eyes closed and breathing unsteadily. Ed looked like he'd fought too hard and for the time being needed some rest.

"Tell me, are you in any pain?" He whispered tucking Ed's top half closer to his chest. "You don't seem to be bleeding anywhere besides this mark on your head. Do you think you're alright?" He continued watching the golden eyes open and stare ahead exhausted before coughing again.

"I wanna ride in the front." Ed managed before clearing his throat. "On the ride back...to...headquart...ers." Ed croaked before coughing again and he felt a smile sweep his face.

"After we get this automail off, we won't have to spare the seat Ed. You can ride in my suitcase." Havoc teased sounding more like there was a frog in his throat than the soldier they remembered.

"Sir." Hawkeye appeared climbing back into the front seat handing things back to Fuery who was crawling in.

"Havoc take all of these." Fuery direct dropping pills into the man's hand and Havoc was tossing them back without question. "This is hot chocolate." Breda elaborate handing Havoc a travel thermos before turning back to him and opening the bookbag of emergencies Fullmetal had packed himself. Outside of extra clothes, toothbrush and other personals, was a fat stack hundred and forty page manual to his automail.

"Get that out and find what page we need." He ordered easing Fullmetal down to his lap so the boy lay gently over him breathing quietly.

"What page do we need sir?" Fuery asked wiping some of the sweat from his forehead as the lights from the town started disappearing and the open road began appearing.

"Are these windows tinted?" He called up to Hawkeye who was driving well above the speed limit. Thirty seconds ago he'd seen her open the window and stick their military clearance badge on the front so they shouldn't be stopped. She frowned into the mirror and he flicked on the internal light without taking it any further. "Find the page that tell us how to get it off." He direct opening Fullmetal's shirt slowly. "Ed, are you going to sleep?" He asked slowly popping buttons and the boy cracked an eye at him frowning.

"Are you serious?" Ed rasped before cracking a soft smile. "Roy." Ed snort before hissing when he started peeling the shirt off Ed's arms.

"Try to endure it." He reassured getting the shirt off as gently as possible and marveling at the twisted arm that now looked so wrong, and hours ago seemed so meticulously crafted. "Fuery?"

"I am...studying sir." Fuery answered sliding from his seat to kneel before them and digging through Ed's bag for the necessary tools. Though he had never told the boy, the fact he found most amazing about that automail were how few tools were needed to adjust it. While it may looks intricate, and have revolutionary support and flexibility, or so the mechanic said, the most ingenious aspect by far, was the fact it could be taken on and off with just a simple wrench. It was amazing, and Fuery seemed almost confused as he held one looking to and from the packet and Ed who was breathing quicker the more clothes he removed. He slid his own jacket off and fold it beneath Ed's head so it would have support. Carefully he pulled his arm away and untucked the boy's wife beater from his pants before working on them.

"We've come such a long way Fullmetal." He mused smiling to himself as he undid Ed's pant button and fly before laughing at the boxers which were underneath. "And yet, there are still surprises." He chuckled pushing the boy's pants down to his knees and sliding his boxers up to the start of the automail. Now it all seemed so silly, the effort they had gone through in the beginning with each other, and how much easier it now was.

"Fuery." Ed whispered and Fuery looked up holding the wrench as though it were a scalpel. "Righty Tighty, Lefty loosey." Ed whispered before smiling and reaching for him. With that sly grin and those exhausted eyes locked on Fuery, Fullmetal's flesh hand slid up his chest to the collar of his shirt and gripped closing his eyes.

"Fuery." He extend his hand for the wrench after watching Ed brace himself. Where he assumed removing the twisted metal would bring relief, he also now began to realize removing it might bring pain. "Fullmetal please tell me if I injure you further so I know if I am doing this right."

"There's really no wrong way to do it." Ed answered still eyes closed as he brought the wrench to the first bolt and began to twist lightly. "Unless you're an idiot." Ed mused cracking an eye and he glanced up and the smug little grin before shaking his head. An hour later Fullmetal lay in his arms weighing nothing in comparison to the boy's customary weight. He sat on the backseat at an angle with his legs stretching across. Resting on top of him was Fullmetal. The boy's head lay on his chest admitting only soft breaths, the sole flesh arm gripping the seat belt across them. Havoc had started dosing twenty minutes into the ride, and Fuery too was dead asleep with his legs propped over his own.

"We're an awfully sorry bunch...aren't we." He mused aloud to only Hawkeye who was awake and driving steadily.

"Sir." She glanced back into the mirror to study him: his exhausted expression, his body in much need of some food, strong liquor and a shower.

"A bunch of fools...to fall prey to a hoax...and then come...stumbling back like this." He chuckled pitifully bringing a hand to his face and rubbing his temples before laying it on Fullmetal's chest and smiling with the steady rhythm of the boy's beating heart.

"We may not have accomplished everything we had illustrated Colonel." She replied and he turned to her, studying her own exhausted form. Somehow she found the power to make sure they all regrouped and moved steadily toward safety. "But might I say, we accomplished some unplanned goals...which are, equally as important." She said and with the end of her words, her eyes met his in the rear view mirror and the sight of his body slumped over with Ed sleeping soundly on top brought a smile to her face. "Might I even say, what we indirectly accomplished might be more important than what we planned to." She smiled and he turned away lazily, looking back down at Fullmetal and shifting beneath the boy. Ed startled in his sleep and he instantly froze not wanting to wake him.

"Mmmroy." Ed murmured turning his head quickly before relaxing. Ed's body became a bit heavier with the small hand losing hold of the seat belt and slipping onto his stomach. He smiled. His name had come first. His name had come out today, even before the brother. Even before Alphonse, he had filled a social void. He had proved he was something, shown he was important, he had made a stand. Silently he brought his fist up and back for a personal score.

Where he thought he might fail, he succeeded. When before he thought he paid enough attention, and held his own with Ed he had found he hadn't. Fullmetal had been abandoned in this mission feeling lonely even with him, where as now, he felt a respect and commitment to the small burden on top of him, he never could have imagined.

"Sir." Hawkeye called back stealing his thoughts and watching him from the mirror. "You're smiling sir." She comment sounding both confused and a little alarmed, but he simply let it grow with her statement.

"Goodnight Hawkeye." He said closing his eyes and sliding his arm up over Ed's chest holding the boy tighter and keeping him warm. "It's been a long day. Wake me up when we get there." He muttered, and his body found peace and sleep much easier than it did lying alone.

Feeling the warmth of another, the beating heart, and sound of soft breath was a lullaby which touched his subconscious in ways he couldn't understand. He felt pride and a calm excitement lingering inside him when he let darkness over come. Tomorrow was in fact another day, and of course to save them all from their own gullibility, there was lots of bullshitting to be done. All in all case closed, it was just another run of events and luck just happened to smile on them, even if it was in a very ironic and twisted way.

* * *

Oh my gosh!! _That was the end!_ I hope you all liked it and it wasn't a disappointment! Please please please give me some feedback!! And thank you so much to everyone who read all this way, and especially to those who took the time to say something while reading! ( I am so nervous to hear what you thought!) This is the less week I sweat on this story however, according to votes…

The next story to be posted is: A Harmless Fantasy to be uploaded 04/11/08

(You bias readers! Hahahaha!-I liked it though, so I am excited for you all to read it. Also, slightly disappointed I am not posting On My Own, which is what I would have done had you not voted but eh..shrugs it'll go up sooner or later.

So…to respond to everyone from last week:

* * *

digiMist: Thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoyed the ending!

Foreverforgotten5: Thanks for your review-I was laughing the whole way though. Your comments about my writing really mean a lot. I am so glad I've been able to write a story you've really enjoyed. Now that you know the ending you know what happened to Riza. No, I just couldn't hurt her, I was tempted…really temped to mess around with her imposter and Ed, because it would have been so sweet but…I really just felt bad doing anymore to the poor kid. I hope the ending scene with Envy didn't disappoint, when I originally wrote the story I just went into it without a game plan. That's (and it's a little embarrassing to say) how I write everything. I just start typing away and everything blossoms in front of me. (when it all works out that is) That's also a reason why I'll have stories that take so long to complete. If I get a new idea, I just open another Word doc, and start at it. I wrote this fic all the way up to this chapter, and stopped for a long time. Then I went back and started reading and was like…I should give this an ending, this fic is fun. So! I hope it didn't disappoint : ) Let me know what you thought, and I am thrilled you're transferring over to the next fic. See ya next Friday!!

ElementalKitty: Thanks so much for your review! You came out of nowhere! (I was like…who is this? Lol) But I am still glad you said something : ) You're compliment about this being a good ParentalRoy and Ed fic really means a lot. I am super glad you liked ithere's hoping you liked the end : )

Also thanks for your vote! I jumped back over here, to respond to that. Even if The Silent Heart doesn't win this vote…as a lot of readers here want more ParentalRoy it seems, it will eventually be posted. This is my fav and only Ed and HoHo fic I've ever done. It's very detailed, long, and twisted. I wrote it pre-movie so it does not fall in (in the slightest bit) with what happened. I went my own way) However, since I've finished it I haven't touched them since because I just loved how they came out the first time. If I ever post it, I'll try to shoot you a message (even if you don't remember me by then : ) because the only reason I write (outside of my own enjoyment) is to get the enjoyment of providing something others want and like to read.

Ining-Batong: lol Thanks for the scary/cute part quotes! I was so tempted to get more extreme with that Hawkeye and Ed scene. You know that would have messed with him but…I just decided it would be too cruel, and also a bit cliché. So sequel you say, actually there is no sequel to this fic. It does wrap itself together next chapter (well I hope) I wrote this last chapter months after writing the rest of the fic so I hope it all came together. Still, I never sequel-ed, but I did get enough practice writing little Ed to write 'A Harmless Fantasy', which casts him in the young light again. As always, once I get the practice I tend to swim into dark and challenging waters-so this fic is much more…twisted than 'Another Run of Events,' which I've always considered a cute and fun read. Hope you're not disappointed—but I've learned all good things have to end when you're writing. And it's better to let them end while you're ahead, than try to capture a bit more and souring the whole piece. It's like the Matrix. Imagine if they stopped with the first movie.

A Single Fragile Rose: LOL Thanks you! I hope you liked the end! It was filled with torture.

TenshiElric: You're summary was so cute! Just to make sure it's ok. When I write my final version is it ok if I steal parts?

To your review, thanks for the compliments! I am glad Havoc's little..perv-ness came off ok. You know he just keeps those little comments in key when Ed's around. Soldiers are soldiers lol. My sick friend is doing better, I hung out with him last night and he got a laugh when I conveyed the condolences last week's reviews sent. He says thank you by the way : ) As this was the end I hope you liked it! I am glad I was able to produce something you enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you next Friday!

Shadow Kat-Lyn: Hey first off, thanks for the info about Envy! I've never read the manga so I didn't know Dante didn't exist. I've also personally enjoyed Envy as a character because I always saw him as undeveloped potential…which now sounds like they did develop it, and in the anime were producing more of a stereotypical villain. Now that you've read the end however, I really hope you're not disappointed. I feel I could have done better, so I hope it was received well. As far as my next fiction, all three will eventually be posted. I will just continue posting fics, and offering a voting system until I am all washed up. Lol So if you really enjoy my writing I am glad I can continue posting for you. None of the stories I post here a are really hentai oriented, and I haven't really done any hentai oriented stuff…I think. I have definitely done some yaoi, and for my girlfriends bday I wrote her a rather smutty little piece as her gift. (which she enjoyed-that perv. : ) Anything like that though, I normally disclose, you'll never read pointless, senseless smut from me, unless I am purposely creating a story of pointless, senseless smut (which I am actually writing. Lol!) For the same friend as her next gift, probably next years xmas gift. When you pay to put yourself through college, you start making a lot more presents let me tell you. But! For the time being I have plenty of normal fics, which aren't smut related I am ready to post. When A Harmless Fantasy goes up I'll post a disclaimer with that because it has graphic scenes, but other than that it's safe sailing.

Thank you very much for the perspective on summary writing for my fics! I will take that into serious consideration when I wrote my summary. Also, thanks for the grammar comment. This story is old so it's hard as heck to proof-but I am doing what I can. Thanks!

AnimeSoul17: Well I hope you liked the end. Also, I hope this chapter didn't feel stuffed, and Hawkeye made her come back. (you knew she would-she's awesome) I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment! Thank you so much for taking the time to read the entire story, and reviewing as you went that's an authors dream. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll keep my fingers crossed I can earn you back in the future by producing something else you'll want to read. Thanks again!

Took-Baggins: Well that was it! For last chapter, I am glad you loved the ridiculous little scene in the grocery store. That whole part was so discombobulated that I really had a lot of fun letting them all move through it. –I got your vote down, and even if the Hoho Ed piece doesn' tgo up it will eventually. Also, I am thrilled you're sticking with me to the next fic. To be writing this stuff and know you guys like it enough to keep reading is an amazing feeling.

For the school tips, I am so glad I could offer some advice. My biggest would be to complete yoru associates where you are before you move. If you graduate the degree any college you go to for your bachelors will take your 60 or 64 credits. (I think most associates are either of these amounts) If you don't complete the degree that new college can sit and nit-pick and say what they will and won't take and what classes are too alike to take. (no joke) so you're safest financial bet is always to transfer as little as possible, and if you can close your degree where you are and transfer with degrees and not credits. If you think you're going to transfer without graduating, ask to sit down with a counselor and go over what classes you have to have them evaluated and see what will transfer in before you settle on the school. Throwing out credits you've earned just because they don't want to take them should be illegal. That is time! Money! and Effort that should never be ignored! ( I feel strongly here.) School are really not much help, I can relate to your statement. They tell you just want you need to know, or only what to ask. If you don't think of the questions they don't inform you. (that's ridiculous) And online classes don't give you more homework-that's a myth. They do however have a participation requirement which is specific only to online classes. (I'll put how it works in these parentheses so if you don't care you can skip this. Lol. Usually each week you'll have a small question to answer, which serves as the "discussion question" this is sometimes fact based, but usually opinion based. Such as why did X happen, and why do you think it happened that way. You answer the question and post it. Then on three separate days during the week, you need to access your class and respond to at least two other students. So it's not hard-just completely unlike anything in traditional classrooms. This is not a hard thing to do though, you just log in and voice your opinion. I try to argue with students. (hahah I know that sounds hard) but if you can argue than participation is really easy, because everyone gets wild-up and starts talking a lot. –and that's how it works ) Other than that your homework is normal, not more, although it's just like with traditional classrooms some teachers are lazier than others. If you're interested I advise taking a class in something you know or like, so you're ahead of the game. Don't do your first online class in something you know nothing about if possible-it makes it easier while you're getting used to how to do everything to be able to do assignments quick and easy.

Wow that was rambling hope it was helpful though, and I'll see ya next Friday!

E.Mahiru: Thank you for your awesome review!! Your fav lines are some of my fav lines (has stars in eyes) and I also love ParentalRoy and Ed where Roy is more firm with Ed, because lets face it. Guys are not all in touch with their emotions, and they think guys that are all in touch with their emotions are gay. If Ed started whining and crying all the time, and kept trying to whine and cry to Roy, Roy would not only not understand that behavior at all, but probably become severely annoyed with Ed. Also, we can't remember that Ed does have a pair, and wants to behave like he has them too, he also sees guys the same way and wouldn't want some whiny guy following him around.—Now that you've read the end, I hope you enjoyed the ParentalRoy Ed the really took over there for the last few paragraphs. (Ed was just soo tired)

Oh my gosh…you're the first person who ever made me think about what this story would have been like if Breda really did get to be the father. That would have been a disaster! Roy would have had a big mess to clean up.

Oh My Own will most definitely be posted—and I am going to need-need-need readers who know what they're getting into for that story! I open with a very chaotic and unusual scene (I really love doing that) which is either going to scare people away-attract readers who don't know what to make of it, and therefore don't review at all-and then keep that small crowd of really interesting readers who are intrigued by a new concept. 'On My Own'is an adorable fic, and I have to say I loved writing Winry because from what Fullmetal fanfics I've read I am really getting sick of this girl walking around like she has PMS all the time. Like, can we calm down! Just cause Winry had her girl moments in the show does not justify what I am seeing. So I had a lot of fun writing her as a little girl. You have to remember, Ed was just a little 10 year old when this happened, and so was Winry. That means she is still playing with ponies and dolls when Ed shows up missing limbs. Writing her was a blast, and I had a lot of fun with aunt Pinako too. I am actually getting scared because as of now A Harmless Fantasy and On My Own are tied, and I really wasn't expecting this type of responsibility when I asked for votes. If they tie, I am just going to have to flip a coin I guess—either way eventually all three will be posted. So I hope (if it's not posted here next) you'll pop in and visit when it goes up.

Thanks for reading this whole fic by the way! I hope you weren't disappointed with the ending, and enjoyed Hawkeye's little come back. See ya around! : )

Chibi Hayaku Hashiru: Thank you for your review! I hope you liked the end, and as of next Friday I will be posting my next story. If you're interested I'd be thrilled to see ya over there! Take care : )

Nao Hashiba: LOL You're review was so awesome! I am psyched my updateds get you so excited! And don't be embarrassed you react to things so strongly at 16, I am 23 and still do the same thing sometimes and we're lucky. If you can take pleasure in the simple things in life, you've got it made, and I've always been really happy that I am this way.

I am also thrilled you loved my grocery store scene! I knew when I was writing it I was having too much fun, but you need humor in stressful situations and those boys can be such bo-tards sometimes. Lol Ed and Roy were so cute when they found out they were bashing on their real selves weren't they! Hahah I loved having Ed stomp on Roy's toe like that!

Thank you so much for your comments on Roy's musings too. Writing Roy in this fic was really fun because it's constantly at war with himself. On one side he needs to be Ed's commanding officers, the authority figure, and likewise he shouldn't be more inclined to Ed or what he does other than this role suggests. But on the other side, he wants to know that he can do this. That he can fill that social void he mentions, and that he is worth it for Ed to invest in. There is also a part of him that is nervous here, nervous he won't be able to make Ed invest in him, and so contemplating the dramatic change in Ed's character and the small outbursts he has in response to what's happening is hard for him to map. He wants it as much as he's unsure he can't deal with it, and is maybe getting into something he shouldn't. Roy Mustang has always been one of my favorite characters, because if you watch him in the show he is genuinely a good person. He is trying to survive and complete his own goals but he never leaves anyone he respects behind and he has integrity. And that's a hard quality to find.

Now that you've read the ending I hope I didn't disappoint. Yes reading your review I smiled when you asked for a happy ending, because I too needed a happy ending. It's one thing to put characters through hell, but I can't help needing it to work out in the end-somehow. This must be the American in me. The scene we're they're all sleeping in the SUV driving home I loved. With Hawkeye driving (because you know that woman is the voice of reason in that bunch) and Havoc and Fuery just out-and Roy trying to hang in there because he still feels a responsibility to make sure everything concludes correctly-although he has Hawkeye and she can take it from here—you get to see Ed and Roy and the distance they've traveled. From Ed not wanting to even remotely hint at what underwear he's wearing to Roy, to letting the man just peel his pants off while he's in pain. It's massive, and I loved it-and I hope I pulled it off for you.

I just want to say thank you for reading through to the end-thank you for all the wonderful complements you sent the entire time-and thanks for the confidence you give by just expressing you want to read what I post next. I hope you have an awesome spring break, and I am glad I'll see ya next Friday : )

lost cuase331: as for the grammar-You're Welcome!- I hope I did …better. Lol. I am glad you enjoyed last chapter, and I hope-hope-hope you enjoyed the end. Thank you so much for reading the entire thing, and thank you (seriously) thank you for taking the time to respond to me as you did it. I know this story gets a lot of hits, and very few people take the time to say anything-so thank you. I hope I'll hear from you again. Take care. : )

Tai Ordona 23: Thank you for your wonderful review! I took your vote for A Harmless Fantasy and I hope you're satisfied with the read. Thank you for your criticism, I hope grammar in the next few stories I post is better, as they are newer. I mean I really am hoping it is, because if it's not how bad do I look. Lol. Thank you so much for sticking with me here, and reading to the end, and taking the time to review on it. You're been awesome! And I am thrilled you're gonna hang around for the next fic. Take care, and I'll see ya next Friday. : )

Misty-Nala: Thank you for your compliments ( I am going to go look for that spelling error too) comments like that really help. I took your vote for 'A Harmless Fantasy' and when you read it I hope you like it. Just so you know I didn't stay so in-anime so what happens during this anime gap is a little twisted although it fits in time-wise, I don't think the anime would have done it. That said I hope I don't get you guys all excited and then you're disappointed. (hides under blanket groaning)

Anyway…

Thank you so much for reading your way to the end-and thank you so much for taking the time to review as you did it, it really means a lot. I hope you enjoyed the end, and I hope my next fic won't disappoint-so that said, see ya next Friday.

Dj Sarabi: I hope you enjoyed the end! Thanks for reading your way here, and thanks for all your awesome reviews—they really meant a lot. If I don't hear from you in the future-take care! : )

Anemone Sorel: Thanks for the compliment and review! Reviews mean sooo much! If I do end up posting A Harmless Fantasy it's going to be much more intense than this fic, so please let me know what you think. ParentalRoy Ed is one of my favs, I took your vote into consideration, so hopefully I'll see ya next Friday!

Forget and Forgive: Casey thanks so much for your awesome review! I hope you had a nice vacation. In response to your comment about me doing chapters so quickly-I'ts because I only post stories when they're completed. That means written, edited, and in chapter form. I hate reading things and having long lag time between chapters, so much so sometimes I don't even remember what I was reading when I get the alert. So, I only post when I am completely done. This story already had an ending when I put chapter 1 up, so I hope you're not disappointed Ed and Tommy didn't duke it out there in the end. I never really indicated which kid Envy killed, as I left that up to your imagination-but just between us I was thinking of Tommy when I wrote it. However not specifying allowed me to get away with any scenes where that might not have gone over smoothly.

I too really liked the Japanese version of Fullmetal, and Aru will always be Aru to me. It just sounds so cute! thanks for your comments on the HawkeyeEd scene, I was so tempted to just get really mean and have her grab him or something but…I restrained myself. Lol. Moving to a new topic-as far as A Harmless Fantasy goes, this story is also complete and usually as an author my chapters are on average 20 pages. I usually write the entire story in one giant word doc, and then try and divide it up into 20 page increments. Sometimes this doesn't work depending on cliffhangers or scene changes but usually it does. For A Harmless Fantasy I think only two of the chapters are under 20 pages, chapter 1 being one of them, because I wrote A Harmless Fantasy over a period of several months, starting with the opening scenes you'll see, and then the Ed and Roy development much later on. However, as serious as it is, there are some cute scenes and comedy. Because of its subject matter which I haven't really given away too badly, I hope it goes over well-because it's definitely not the cute little read this fic was. Anyway. Thanks for the compliments and I really hope you liked the ending! I had a ton of fun messing with the magnet. I didn't want to do a typical Ed and Envy fight scene where they just smack each other around, I tried to get creative, so I hope it didn't disappoint.

See ya next Friday! Jen

Saddowtheo: Lol thank you for the awesome review! It really made me laugh, I am glad you're really liking my fic, and I hope you really enjoyed the end. I will be posting the next fic (I took your vote for all three, lol) So I hope you enjoy my upcoming one. I will post here again next Friday and eventually all of my stories will get posted-as they wrap up I'll just keep offering the voting system. Once again thanks so much! See ya Friday! (I hope : )

Nazaye Mikomi: First I want to say –I am so sorry! If I missed something in your review!! I am on a time crunch with fics and school, so sometimes I have to skim and I apologize. (offers cookie and apology note written in pretty gel rolls)

I took your vote for A Harmless Fantasy (lol you bias readers) and know eventually all three fics will be posted. IN response to your comments about the Ed/Havoc scenes thanks! I have a lot of fun because I do think those two would get along well. Can you imagine Ed getting older? And hanging out with Havoc that would be hysterical. Like a 19 year old Ed and Havoc so cute!! You know Havoc would introduce him to everything! Beer! Cigarettes! Women! Take Ed under his wing. (sniffs) Hopefully now that you just read the end of this, you enjoyed it. I was really paranoid with it, so…hopefully it turned out ok. Anyway, I hope to see ya next Friday, and as this is my last chance to say it—Thanks so much for your awesome reviews!

Bar-Ohki: Thanks! For a split second when I read your review I thought I Had posted the end and I freaked.

Thanks to everyone again for reviewing! I hope everyone enjoyed the end!

Also apparently there are some complaints that I respond to you like this. Currently it's easier for me and that's why I've done it. As readers do you guys actually prefer the reviews replied back to you? Or is this ok? I didn't really think there would be a preference, but let me know!

Star Girll: Thank you for the awesome review! I burst a big smile when I read your line that you don't review often-so really thanks so much for your time! I took your vote for A Harmless Fantasy and I hope you enjoy it when it goes up.

* * *

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING! I am honored you've dedicated so much time to going all the way through this thing, and for those of you who plan on popping over to continue reading with A Harmless Fantasy I look forward to hopefully being just as honored. Lol On one last side note I had a complaint in regard to responding to you guys like this and not through the reply tool in the review section. Is this easier for you? This way is easier for me, and it honestly never occurred to me there might be a preference, so let me know! THANKS AGAIN AND TAKE CARE! : )


End file.
